<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of the Line by dearyooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724983">End of the Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearyooh/pseuds/dearyooh'>dearyooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, implied jiyoo and suayeon, kinda zombies but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearyooh/pseuds/dearyooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because I know, and I’m sure the others do too, that you’d do anything to keep us safe. Even if that meant giving up your own life.”</p><p>In one second, the girls' world is turned on its head as an outbreak threatens the entire country. They must fight to survive while also keeping each other safe. All they have is each other... But for them, that's enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b> A/N (PLEASE READ FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION): </b><br/>1) This is mostly based off of the Netflix show Kingdom and the movie Train to Busan. Highly recommend watching both :)<br/>2) Any characters who may come up outside of the girls are not meant to reflect other idols. Even if they share a name with an existing idol, the character is not connected whatsoever. This fic is strictly about the Dreamcatcher girls and no other idols will be making an appearance.<br/>3) I had a happy ending in my last fic, so I decided I’d mix it up for this one. Before you read, be warned that this does not have a happy ending. Whatsoever.<br/>4) As expected of any apocalypse type story, there will be moderate amounts of violence and blood, but I tried to keep it to a minimum so I could focus more on the storyline and the girls than the actual fighting.<br/>5) I wanted to focus on the general dynamic between all the girls so relationships are not the main centerpiece and mostly just implied, but towards the end, a pairing is explicitly mentioned.<br/>6) The story is already finished and written, so I will be updating everyday without need for breaks in between until it’s done. Hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon returned to the company building with bags of chips overflowing in her arms. She felt guilty for stealing from the store, but it’s not like there was anyone in there anyways. The food was just sitting there. </p><p>She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. This was their life now. It had only been five months since the girls had been performing on music shows and practicing new choreos everyday... But already, it felt like a lifetime had passed.</p><p>
  <em> Five Months Ago </em>
</p><p>Siyeon was on Vlive with Bora when their manager frantically ran into the room, telling them to shut it off. The manager then turned on the nearest TV to the news channel.</p><p>A corporation from the adjacent city had been experimenting with a new form of genetic modification. For animals. A way to make their meat healthier. One of their researchers injected a cow with the chemical strain, but it was untested. </p><p>There weren’t any restraints on the animal and no one thought it would try anything, so nobody watched it. The animal had thus escaped and ran to the farm nearby, and before anybody could stop it, the cow had mixed in with a whole group of others. Nobody had any way to tell which cow they had injected. </p><p>Careless.</p><p>It was careless not to test the cow in a lab, or lock it up. It was careless not to put some kind of tag on it to indicate it had been a test subject. It was careless not to watch it while they waited for the injection to take effect. It was careless and cruel to test it on an animal in the first place. Genetic modification should only have been for vegetation, to keep predatory consumers away from plants. It had always been like that, and should have stayed that way. Trying to inject something into their meat sources to yield better health benefits was too ambitious. Injecting animals... Playing God... it was just too ambitious. None of this should have ever happened in the first place.</p><p>But now there was nothing to be done. It would be unethical to kill all of the innocent farmer’s cows, just because the corporation’s animal had escaped. Nobody wanted to kill all those cows before it was necessary, and it would only hurt the farmer’s livelihood. </p><p>So they did nothing. They prayed the strain was ineffective, or maybe that it did exactly as intended and had no adverse side effects. </p><p>They waited and waited for bad news, but went months without hearing of any disease outbreaks. They thought they were in the clear. They laughed it off with their co-workers in the company and promised to be more careful next time.  No one had really expected there to be any real consequences anyways. At best, the cow would get sick from the injection then shake it off like nothing happened. At worst, it would die and cause no harm.</p><p>Then, the news of the first case hit. Someone who thought he had mild food poisoning went to the hospital to get some medication. Said it must have been bad meat from lunch. Apparently the infected cow had grown healthily enough to be taken to the slaughterhouse along with the others. Whatever untested chemical was in the cow was now out in the public, being consumed and passed on.</p><p>In the hospital, before the doctor’s eyes, the sick man changed. The whites of his eyes turned red, and his veins began darkening in color. Until the blood vessels were completely black. His skin became unbelievably pale. The whole process did not take long at all. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, the man attacked the doctor and bit her shoulder. Blood spilled out as she fell to the floor.</p><p>Security rushed to pull the man off of her, but they too were attacked and bitten. By this time, the doctors who had stopped to help their female colleague up were also being clawed at. </p><p>And just like that, the entire hospital was overrun. By these creatures. With no signs of stopping.</p><p>It was horrifying. Like nothing anyone had seen before. The monsters were mindless, rabidly chasing after the nearest human they could find, trying to bite them. They moved jerkily but quickly, and it was as close to a zombie as there would ever be. </p><p>Within minutes, there were no civilians left in the hospital. Just the creatures. Bloodthirsty and eager to find new targets for their ranks.</p><p>The initial outbreak and subsequent hospital attack was just a few hours ago. </p><p>The news broadcast continued detailing important information, talking about evacuation routes, calling for government assistance, and more.</p><p>Siyeon just watched quietly as a pit grew in her stomach and her jaw clenched. The news anchors didn’t want to say it. The entire situation was something straight out of a movie. It sounded stupid, implausible, unbelievable...</p><p>But she knew what it really was. An apocalypse. Maybe those creatures weren’t exactly what the media depicted zombies to be, but they were damn near close. And an anxious feeling overtook her. Because this was all happening just one city away. </p><p>Before she could even fully process what was going on, she felt herself and Bora being ushered out of the room quickly by company security. Through the whirlwind of activity, she found Bora’s hand and squeezed it with everything she had. </p><p>She already knew at that moment… Nothing would ever be the same. </p><p>The two girls stuck close together as they were jostled by the tide of security. They were escorted to the lobby where the other five girls awaited. </p><p>Yoohyeon and Yubin looked afraid. They too realized that the lives they had grown to love, were ending. </p><p>Minji and Handong were trying to keep it together. They always did. But Siyeon could see the underlying panic in their eyes. If the initial outbreak had happened hours ago and they were one city over...</p><p>Gahyeon was in tears. Bora rushed over and wrapped the younger girl up in a hug. </p><p>The seven of them were all squeezed into a company SUV, and the manager took off without hesitation. They had no idea where they were being taken, but just knew it was far away. They couldn’t afford to be anywhere near this. No one could.</p><p>But it appeared the news broadcast had reached everyone. And they were too late trying to escape the madness. Cars were piling through the streets, driving in the opposite direction of the outbreak. Trying to get away as quick as possible. </p><p>The manager screamed in frustration and slammed his hand into the steering wheel. This couldn’t be happening. They couldn’t be stuck. Not while danger drew closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. It was only a matter of time before the first of the Infected started trickling into the city, looking for fresh blood.</p><p>The girls sat nervously in the back, constantly glancing behind them. They didn’t know what they were looking for. Just that it wasn’t anything good. </p><p>And then a piercing scream reached their ears. It was coming from the right. </p><p>Before they could even see what was causing it, a loud bang shook their car as something hit the windshield.</p><p>Gahyeon let out a terrified scream as she saw one of the Infected banging on the driver side window. The manager turned white with fear. </p><p>Yoohyeon quickly turned to Yubin and motioned for her to hand over the baton. While Bora and Siyeon had been on Vlive, the two younger girls had been practicing the routine for You and I when the news broke. Luckily, the rapper still had it on her.</p><p>Yoohyeon felt fear boil up as she grabbed their only weapon. But there was no time to be scared.</p><p>The driver side window finally shattered as the infected creature punched through it, and attacked their manager. By this time, all of the girls were screaming, unsure what to do. </p><p>Their manager slumped in his chair. Then thirty seconds later, his eyes opened and the girls could see they were red. His veins were growing darker, his skin paler. </p><p>And much to everyone’s surprise, Yoohyeon took charge. Maybe it was the weapon in her hand that made her feel brave. Maybe it was because everyone else was too scared to move, and they were stuck in a car with one of the creatures. Maybe it was the shock that their manager was dead and the emotions caused her to spring into action. </p><p>Whatever it was, she felt adrenaline surge through her as she opened the car door and slammed it into the infected woman that had turned their manager. She quickly got out and swung the baton at the surprised creature and screamed for the girls to get out. </p><p>By that time, the manager had figured out how to unhook his seat belt, and set his sights on Minji in the passenger seat. Fear overtook her as she scrambled for the door handle and dove out of the car. The rest of the girls followed suit out of the back doors before the manager could turn on them too.</p><p>Yoohyeon was doing her best to keep the creature at bay. The girls took the opportunity to run into a nearby alley. All around them, the streets were being overtaken by the Infected and people were being attacked left and right. </p><p>When Yoohyeon saw all of her members had made it out of the car safely and were making a beeline for the alleyway, she sent one final kick in the creature’s direction and ran to catch up. </p><p>Luckily, the commotion of the street was enough for her to lose the Infected and she made it to the rest of the group, breathing heavily. </p><p>They were all relieved to see she had made it out and pulled each other into a group hug. </p><p>Handong looked around, trying to find anything that could help them. All at once, the girls realized they had cornered themselves by running into an alley. That’s when her eyes landed on a pull down ladder. It seemed they were by an apartment building, and the ladder led up to a fire escape. </p><p>She motioned for the girls to start climbing. If not for any other reason than just to get to higher ground. They didn’t really have anywhere else to go.</p><p>Minji quickly led the way and her athleticism allowed her to scale the ladder quickly. She vaulted over the top and reached down to help each respective member up as they climbed. </p><p>The last one up was Yoohyeon, who had been watching their rear with the baton in hand, ready to protect the others with the sad excuse of a weapon. When they were all safely on the balcony, they saw some creatures begin to turn the corner into the alley. </p><p>Minji scanned the area and saw a set of stairs nearby, leading to the building’s roof. She pulled Yubin and Bora with her to start running, and the others all followed suit. Yoohyeon looked below them and saw that the Infected had spotted the ladder. </p><p>She gripped Gahyeon’s shoulder. “I’ll be right behind you. Trust me.”</p><p>The youngest’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything, the taller girl ran off back in the direction they had come from.</p><p>Yoohyeon arrived and quickly searched for anything she could throw down at the crowd of Infected to slow them down or discourage them from climbing up. She was just trying to buy time. As their fastest member, she knew she’d be able to catch up, and wanted to make sure the girls had the best chance to escape safely.</p><p>In her search for objects to throw, she instead found a latch. Without hesitation, she pulled it. What could go wrong? It’s not as if anything was worse than being turned by the creatures. She didn’t know what the latch was going to do but knew she didn’t really have many options either.</p><p>Much to her relief, the lever had caused one side of the ladder to lurch and disconnect from the balcony. She frantically scrambled as she tried to find the one that would disconnect the other half.</p><p>Finally, she found it and pulled it as quick as she could. One hand of an Infected rose up above the edge of the balcony, but it quickly fell back down as the ladder was successfully detached from the landing.</p><p>Yoohyeon peaked over the edge, and saw the ladder disconnecting from the building and tilting to the side. All the creatures that were trying to climb the ladder fell with it, and the destruction also slowed the other creatures who were beginning to gather in the alley.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief. For the time being, they were safe. Yoohyeon spun on her heel and began running back to the others. She sprinted up the stairs Minji had pointed out earlier and made it to the top, just in time to see the back end of Gahyeon turning the corner.</p><p>Just like that, she had caught up and the group was safe.</p><p>Gahyeon whirled around at the sound of something approaching from the back, but was relieved to find it was Yoohyeon. </p><p>The rest of the girls were waiting for them to join the group and when Gahyeon finally felt a bit safer, she shoved the taller girl hard. </p><p>Then just as quickly, she pulled her into a fierce embrace.</p><p>“Don’t ever do anything like that again. I was so scared. You can’t just run off like that.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just squeezed lightly in return and then pulled away. “I was able to detach the ladder from the building, so we should be safe for the time being. But we can’t stay up here forever.”</p><p>Siyeon frowned as she looked around and saw their surroundings were empty. They were just on a flat apartment building roof. Nothing here would help them. Aside from the other tops of the nearby buildings, there was just a whole lot of nothing. </p><p>The girls had been distracted so they were tuning it out, but now that they were safer, they could still hear screams of terror coming from the nearby street they had just escaped from.</p><p>Yubin peered over the edge with Siyeon and saw pure chaos. People were being thrown out of their cars and jumped on by the increasingly large crowd of Infected. The number of creatures was steadily increasing as the seconds passed. </p><p>She cursed under her breath. “Shit. What are we going to do?”</p><p>Everyone automatically turned to Yoohyeon. From the moment in the car to unhooking the ladder just now, she seemed to know what she was doing the best out of all of them. But she just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“I have no idea. I can run fast and I can hit hard, but I don’t have a clue what we’re supposed to do right now. Probably not the best choice to be the brains of the operation.”</p><p>The silence that ensued was thick. Screams were rising up all around them, but the girls were quiet. The reality of the situation was setting in for all of them.</p><p>An hour ago, they were going live with their fans, practicing for their tour, eating dinner...</p><p>Now, they were huddled on a rooftop, fearing for their lives, trying to figure out a way to survive until the next morning. Their security had been in the car right behind them, which had long since been overtaken. And the manager who was with them was now dead.</p><p>Or... Not dead. Just infected. The person they knew was most certainly dead, but his body lived on as it hunted people down. </p><p>Tears began to stream down their faces as they realized that their lives were over. They were alone, with no one to help. And they were probably going to die before they saw another sunrise. This was the end for them. It had all happened so fast. </p><p>So suddenly. </p><p>Now that they were able to process it, the horror of the situation really set in.</p><p>Minji sucked up her tears and shook her head. Her leader mode came back on. Yoohyeon could take charge if it came to combat or strategy, but it was up to Minji to keep them alive otherwise. She was always the one they counted on to protect them. A little deadly apocalypse wouldn’t change that.</p><p>She laughed humorlessly at the irony. Her favorite movie was Train to Busan. The members watched it all the time in their dorms when they were trainees. </p><p>Now, they were living it.</p><p>Her head snapped up and saw six dejected girls coming to terms with their circumstances. If they stewed in self-pity and sadness, they would surely not make it through the night. </p><p>She stood up. “No. Now’s not the time for this. We need to survive the night first and then we can re-assess in the morning. I know this sucks. Really bad. And we have no idea what in the hell is going on right now. But I’ll be damned if we just sit here and let ourselves turn into... those things.”</p><p>The girls all looked up at her and took deep breaths. Minji was right. If they had any hope of surviving the night, they’d need to be proactive. Not reactive.</p><p>Yoohyeon walked over and carefully peered over the building’s edge again. It seemed the chaos was moving down the street. The outbreak had happened in the city to their east. The creatures had all come west in hopes of finding new blood, and seemed to be continuing that trend. </p><p>Crowds of people, either Infected or running from the Infected, were hurrying west.</p><p>She turned around and looked for the hatch that opened up to the actual apartments. They had been on a balcony earlier, which meant there had to be an entrance back into the building from the roof. </p><p>There was a small hatch about twenty feet to the right and she walked over to inspect it. The other girls followed quickly.</p><p>They all peered over the building’s edge and saw with relief that the crowds were still moving away from them, steadily. There was a chance that stragglers from the ladder were still looking for them, but they had at least managed to slip past the main mass undetected.</p><p>Handong inspected the hatch and found the handle that opened it. When she pulled it open, there was a dark staircase leading down to a hallway.</p><p>She couldn’t hear anything. The building was silent, and relief filled her. That meant the residents had probably already evacuated and made it out.</p><p>Yoohyeon stood tall and walked over to the stairs leading into the building. </p><p>“Siyeon and Gahyeon, you need to head back to the ladder and make sure there is not anyone left behind in the alley trying to find us. I know it’s scary but just stay on the roof’s edge and you’ll be fine. They shouldn’t have any way up. But if they do end up finding a different way up, you need to come get me immediately so we can figure something out.</p><p>“Handong and Yubin, stay by the opposite edge and make sure the crowd continues to go west. If they change direction or people start turning back, you need to open the hatch and yell for me.</p><p>“Minji and Bora, watch the hatch. There shouldn’t be any viable way up, but in case there is, I don’t want anything sneaking up on me while I’m in there. You need to scream for me if you see anything approaching, okay?”</p><p>All the girls nodded. It seemed that once Minji had picked the girls up, Yoohyeon was capable of leading for the time being. They needed strategy, and a plan. The girls were happy to follow her; it’s not like any of them had any better ideas.</p><p>Bora still felt slight hesitation, though. “What are you going to be doing? Going in there by yourself with no backup? What if there are infected people waiting for you?”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s lips set in a straight line and her eyes hardened. “Then I guess it’s only a matter of time before they check the roof and we die anyways. So I might as well go out in a blaze of glory, searching the apartments for food or weapons that we can use.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not letting you go by yourself.”</p><p>The taller girl shook her head. “It’s too dangerous. Just stay up here with Minji. Please.”</p><p>Bora refused. “You said it yourself. It’s dangerous. So there’s no way I’m letting you go in there alone. Out of all of us, I am the best equipped to help you. Two people don’t need to watch the hatch entrance. Minji can do that by herself. Plus, if you find stuff and need to carry it back, we’d be able to bring back more as two. Please, just let me help you.”</p><p>Yoohyeon looked at the rest of the girls and saw they were unsure about what the right call was. But the shorter girl was incredibly stubborn when she chose to be, and Yoohyeon didn’t want to waste time arguing.</p><p>She instead turned to the eldest. “You going to be okay by yourself?”</p><p>Minji nodded and Bora flashed a small smile. </p><p>Yoohyeon sighed, and the girls took that as their signal to go off to their assignments. Gahyeon and Siyeon jogged back the way they came from. Handong and Yubin walked to the opposite edge of the roof, overlooking the street. </p><p>Minji grabbed both of her friends’ wrists before they turned down the staircase. “Please be careful, okay? Come back to me.”</p><p>The two girls set their jaws and nodded in determination. Then they were off.</p><p>
  <em> Present </em>
</p><p>Siyeon was violently shaken from her memory of that day when Minji walked up to her and cleared her throat.</p><p>“Got the food?”</p><p>The younger girl just motioned to the pile of chips she had stolen from the local store. </p><p>Minji eyed the stash sadly. Chips were not really much to survive on, but it was better than nothing. She saw Siyeon looked dejected. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. We’ve made it five months on our own. We can’t always get the good stuff from the stores. Let’s just eat these and when we run out, we’ll see if there’s some better place we can hit.”</p><p>Siyeon’s shoulders sagged and she sat down on the company lobby’s couch. It was stiff from disuse. </p><p>“What are we going to do? We can’t live like this forever...”</p><p>Minji sat next to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. “You’re right. We can’t. But we’ll figure it out step by step, just like we’ve been doing this whole time. And we’ll all make it. Together. Whatever the future holds for us, we will tackle it together.”</p><p>The words came out less confident than she had intended, but the meaning was the same.</p><p>Siyeon’s eyes watered. “What is going to happen if one of us doesn’t make it? I don’t know when or where it’s going to be safe. But there has to be someplace out there for us. I can’t help but think that by the time we find it, we won’t be a group of seven anymore.”</p><p>The eldest just wrapped her arms tighter around the tired girl. “Don’t think like that. We’re all going to make it. We are seven, and we will stay that way until we finally find safety. Don’t lose hope. The other girls... they’re all we’ve got. We can’t lose faith.”</p><p>Siyeon just nodded half-heartedly. She wished she could believe what their leader was saying. But the future looked so bleak. She dissolved into sobs and buried her face in Minji’s shoulder. </p><p>Why couldn’t their lives just go back to the way they were? When the only thing they had to worry about was memorizing the steps to their choreography? Why did it have to be so hard?</p><p>Minji just held her as she cried, and whispered soft words of reassurance. She wasn’t sure about what their future had in store, but she knew they were going to make it. And that they would be okay.</p><p>They had to. She couldn’t imagine losing any of the girls. Not now, not ever. </p><p>And most certainly not like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Four Months Ago</i>
</p><p>It had been a month on the run. During that fateful first night, they were able to raid the apartments and found enough food and bags to sustain them. The backpacks were a lucky find. It meant they had something to help carry supplies and necessities.</p><p>Bora and Yoohyeon had also stumbled across one baseball bat and a golf club, which they kept as weapons. They were certainly better than the weak baton the girls had been using.</p><p>They took shifts on watch, partnering up, and Yoohyeon volunteered to take the solo shift. The members did not sleep well, but knew they needed to rest. Whatever they were about to face would certainly be daunting, and they needed every wink of sleep they could get. </p><p>The following morning, they took some time to truly come to terms with what was happening to them and process everything that was going on. In just one day, their entire world had been turned on its head. </p><p>They were idols the day before, and now they were just a group of seven girls fighting to survive an apocalypse. </p><p>Minji spent some time with each member, making sure they were coming to grips with their situation. She helped them grieve for the life they were leaving behind and everything else, but also kept them all in the right headspace. The mindset to fight and survive. </p><p>If anybody gave up, it would be game over.</p><p>Once the girls were rested and ready, they headed out north. The last they saw, the mob of Infected was headed west, so they thought it would be safer. They figured some cities must have already implemented a lockdown to keep people out, so the infection wouldn’t spread further. If they could just make it to one of the quarantined cities, they’d be okay. </p><p>The problem was that they didn’t really know which cities had already been overrun, and which cities were still standing. The girls all began the trek north, to an uncertain destination. </p><p>They walked until their legs grew tired, and then rested. They’d eat when they had to, and would take resources from whatever they could find. </p><p>This went on for four weeks.</p><p>That brought them to the present moment. They were currently taking shelter in an abandoned house, in a city that looked as if it had only recently been overtaken. The girls were exhausted. Sleep never came easily these days. </p><p>Luckily, the girls had each other. They worked well together as a group. When it came to keeping morale high and making tough calls, Minji took charge. She had been leader before all this, and knew they needed one driving force to keep them sane and shoulder the burden. When the stress became too much, Handong stepped up in her stead. They all trusted her to keep a cool head and make the best decision, without letting emotions or panic cloud her judgement.</p><p>Yoohyeon had taken the lead in the combat front. She was the most athletic in the group, and the quickest. She also had a couple years of martial arts experience under her belt from before she became a trainee, and knew what to do in a crisis. The members never thought the hours she spent gaming would ever benefit her, but they were never more grateful for it than now. She made snap decisions on her feet and was the best member to keep them safe. She took in information and analyzed surroundings quicker than any of them, and had already helped avert a couple crises.</p><p>She would often be the first to head into danger or unknown situations, not wanting to risk the other girls, and if they were headed somewhere relatively safe, she’d take the rear to prevent anything from sneaking up on them.</p><p>Bora and Siyeon helped as best they could. When there was anything particularly dangerous that required a couple members, they would step in to help Yoohyeon. They were the next best suited for the task of fighting. Including their raid of the apartment building, they had three weapons. The members all agreed Yoohyeon should take the baseball bat, so Bora claimed the golf club and Siyeon took the baton. </p><p>Not the greatest choice of weapon, but certainly better than nothing.</p><p>Gahyeon and Yubin were in charge of everything else. Rations, logistics, directions... Everything. They were the smartest of the group and knew exactly what needed to be done to keep them in the best possible shape. The duo often wrote up lists of supplies that Yoohyeon, Bora, and Siyeon needed to secure in their excursions. Whenever they found a place to settle, the three girls explored the surrounding area scavenging for anything useful, and always took advice from the youngest of the group on what to look for and how much to take. If they took too much, they’d be slowed down. If they took too little, they wouldn’t be able to sustain themselves.</p><p>Careful planning and rationing from the two girls had kept them moving at the most efficient pace possible. On one trip, Gahyeon had instructed them to obtain a radio.</p><p>Yoohyeon insisted it was just a one person job, but Bora wouldn’t let her leave alone. They ended up going to the nearest abandoned technology store and found an old radio on the floor behind the counter. They brought it back, and much to their surprise, Yubin was able to find the news frequency straight away.</p><p>Now they had access to police information, and a steady flow of intel on where the safest places were. Where people should go if they were seeking shelter. </p><p>Gahyeon and Yubin were presently working on drawing up a map of where they had been, the places they knew for certain were unsafe. The other members tried to help, but the two youngest already seemed to have it under control. After this was all over, nobody would question their sheer intellect again. Everyone knew the duo were honors students, but the extent of just how much they knew amazed the other members. </p><p>They were working in a corner while Minji, Yoohyeon, and Handong were setting up their makeshift beds for the night. Along the way, they had picked up two large blankets which Yoohyeon carried in a large bag as they journeyed. Anytime they stopped for the night, they’d roll one blanket on the floor for a very thin layer of padding, and use the other blanket to keep them warm.</p><p>Since two always kept watch in shifts at night, it wasn’t too bad since that meant only five would sleep at once. And when Yoohyeon took shifts by herself, they still managed to barely squeeze six in together. </p><p>Having thin, almost non-existent, padding to sleep on was certainly less than ideal. But if they tried to take anymore, the sheer amount of supplies would bog them down. At least the blankets were better than nothing. Yoohyeon already had enough difficulty trying to carry it all, though she was the strongest, and the other members had their hands full with various things as well. Between weapons, food, water, flashlights, and other necessities, they really couldn’t afford to take luxury sleeping goods along with them. </p><p>While they finished setting up the blankets, Siyeon and Bora used the time to listen to the radio in an adjacent room. At all times, at least one member had to be listening in case there was any important information. But nowadays, no one wanted to do anything alone. So the two paired off and went to see if anything important was going on.</p><p>Yoohyeon sat down on their makeshift bed and leaned her head against the nearby wall. She bore the heaviest physical burden, carrying extra supplies for the group, and was always on the alert to keep them all safe. It left her constantly exhausted.</p><p>Minji sat next to her and took one of her hands, a look of concern crossing her features.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Yoohyeon turned and looked into the leader’s eyes. Through everything, Minji had become her rock. Living through this experience together had caused all the girls to form an even tighter bond than before, if that was even possible, but Yoohyeon had grown especially close with the eldest. They often leaned on each other for help or comfort. As the two responsible for keeping the others safe and bearing the heaviest burdens, they empathized and found warmth in each other. </p><p>“I’m just tired, Minji. I think a night’s rest will help me feel a little bit better.” </p><p>Minji looked at the younger woman and saw the weight on her shoulders. Yoohyeon always used to be the brightest out of all of them. She was loud, she was clumsy, she was enthusiastic, and that made her special. When her smile was out in full force, it was blinding and uplifting. The members were always happier just being around her.</p><p>Now with her new role in the group as their designated fighter and combat leader, the soft and loving girl she used to know had hardened. In just one month, Yoohyeon had become a completely different person. When Minji used to look into her eyes, she’d see love, optimism, warmth, and happiness. Now when she looked, all she saw was cold determination and rock-hard resolve.</p><p>It scared her. </p><p>But sometimes, when they were alone and she caught the younger girl in the right moment, little bits of the old Yoohyeon came through. Joy would return to her eyes and brighten her whole face. Those were Minji’s favorite moments. Because in a time like this, happiness was hard to come by. And she would take any sliver of the old carefree and unburdened Yoohyeon she could get.</p><p>Unfortunately, now was not one of those times. All she could see in Yoohyeon’s gaze was exhaustion and weariness. </p><p>“You should sleep early tonight. Siyeon and I can take the first shift. I know you usually like to do it, but you deserve to rest.”</p><p>Yoohyeon opened her mouth to protest, but the eldest cut her off. “Just let yourself have one night. Please.”</p><p>The younger girl was simply too tired to argue. She leaned her head down until it was on Minji’s shoulder. </p><p>“I hate this. I hate everything about this. I’m not the same person I used to be, Minji. I don’t know how much longer I can be like this. Paranoid, cold, tense... It’s killing me.”</p><p>Minji shifted her arms around to hug her. “Yooh, we’ve all changed. None of us are who we used to be. But it’s not a bad thing. The way we are now... It’s the reason we’re still alive.”</p><p>“I can’t keep looking over my shoulder every minute of every day, waiting to see an Infected behind us. I can’t keep being the brave one. The strong one. The fast one. The one that fights. It’s too much for me. I- The stress is overwhelming.”</p><p>Minji tilted her head down so that it was softly leaning on top of the younger girl's. “I know how you feel, Yooh. It’s how I’ve always felt. Before all this, when we were just idols. Even when we were kids back in our trainee days. The pressure never really goes away. But it does become easier to deal with.”</p><p>“But I’m the best fighter we have. I have to focus on protecting all of you, even before myself. And if something.... if something happens to any of the others, it’ll have been my fault. And I don’t know if I can live with that. You know that’s why I always stand at the back when we’re out? Because I think to myself ‘if we get caught by surprise and anyone gets turned, I don’t want it to be the others.’ I have the best chance of making it out alive and at the very least, I can be a meat shield and buy you all time. All of them counting on me to keep them safe... Looking to me to protect them... I don’t want to let them down.”</p><p>Minji carefully lifted her head, so she could look in the taller girl’s eyes. Those turbulent, troubled, burdened eyes. </p><p>“You’re not in this alone, Yooh. Bora and Siyeon are there to help you fight whenever you need it. And the rest of us are supporting you unconditionally. I’m really grateful it’s you watching all our backs. As messed up as it is, I’m always a little less scared thinking about how you are the one protecting us. Because I know, and I’m sure the others do too, that you’d do anything to keep us safe. Even if that meant giving up your own life.”</p><p>The eldest took hold of one of Yoohyeon’s hands again. She started drawing mindless circles on the back of Yoohyeon’s knuckles. They were bruised and cracked with blood and it broke her heart. She continued before her voice failed her altogether.</p><p>“And I don’t ever want it to come to that. You sacrificing your life to save us, to buy us a couple extra seconds to run... I never want that to happen. But I know if it came down to it, you’d do it in a heartbeat. And that scares me to death. Because I don’t want anything to happen to you. It wouldn’t be your fault if one of us got hurt because I know you would have done everything in your power to keep us safe.</p><p>That being said, it’s okay for you to feel scared. Okay? It’s okay to be vulnerable and fearful. It’s only human. And being human... That’s important now more than ever, don’t you think? This burden, it is not yours to shoulder by yourself. We’re all responsible for keeping each other safe. You’re the best at it, but that doesn’t mean you have to be the only one. We all protect each other. You’re not letting us down. You’re so strong, as you’ve proven time and time again. We know you’re doing your best and we could never be disappointed in you. No matter what.”</p><p>She softly pressed a kiss to the younger girl’s forehead. “You’re always working so hard for us. We all see it, and we see how it’s affecting you. Just take a breather every once in a while. I don’t want the pressure to overwhelm you. Let Bora and Siyeon help. Let us all help. We’re going to find safety and make it out of this soon, and I can’t lose any one of the girls. Especially you. Don’t go playing hero and dying on me, okay? I... I wouldn’t be able to live without you. We are all here to take care of each other. You feel like it’s up to you to protect us, but remember to keep yourself safe too. We’re nothing if we’re not seven.”</p><p>Yoohyeon closed her eyes and leaned forward gently so their foreheads were touching, her voice a soft whisper. “I can’t promise that. But I’ll try my best, Jiu. I’ll get us to sanctuary, whatever it takes. Even if it means risking everything.”</p><p>Yoohyeon hardly used to call her by her stage name when they weren’t on camera or promoting. But now, it felt so right. It rolled off her tongue so easily. Because it reminded them both of a time when “Jiu” and “Minji” were both valid. When they were safe, promoting, and living comfortable lives as idols. Now she used the stage name when she really wanted to convey seriousness and sincerity. The other girls had started doing it as well. Jiu, Sua, and Dami were all now interchangeable with Minji, Bora, and Yubin. It brought a sense of comfort. </p><p>It felt like home.</p><p>The taller girl looked up and saw tears slowly falling down their leader’s face. She gently brushed them away with her thumb. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just... Want you to be prepared. But if something happens to me, you have to keep leading the girls and get them to safety, okay? That’s the only way I’ll ever rest in peace.”</p><p>The tears only came down faster. Yoohyeon sighed. “But I don’t want it to come to that. We’re going to find a safe place and the city gates are going to be so beautiful. And if everything goes according to my plan, all seven of us will be there to celebrate.”</p><p>Minji just wrapped her arms around the taller girl. She was the one who wanted to comfort Yoohyeon, but now ended up as the one crying. “Either you and me both cross that gate, or neither of us do.” </p><p>Yoohyeon chose not to answer that. In her heart of hearts, she knew she’d never allow anything to happen to Minji. To any of them. Despite being worn down by the burden, she wore it for a reason. If she had anything to say about it, the other girls would all find safety, even if that meant she wouldn’t be able to. The plan she’d drawn up in her mind ended with Minji stepping into a city where she’d be safe. None of the “it’s both of us or none of us” talk. It would definitely at least be Minji.</p><p>She didn’t say anything to that effect, though. The older girl was already worried enough. Instead, she settled for something simple.</p><p>“Jiu, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Yooh. More than I could ever say. That’s why we’re both making it out alive. We have to.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just leaned her head down on the older girl’s lap and closed her eyes. It was at that moment she vowed to herself that the other six would make it to safety. No matter the cost. Even if it meant losing her own life, she would use her dying breath to ensure the others made it out. </p><p>But maybe if she let herself dream about all seven of them being safe and happy, it would come true.</p><p>Maybe they really would all make it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Promise the action will pick up soon, please bear with me :) Just laying down some foundation. Hope you all can enjoy some Suayeon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Two Months Ago</i>
</p><p>“How are they still onto us?” Yubin was growing frustrated and tired. A group of the Infected had found them a while back when they were moving further north and had been following them since.</p><p>Just like on the day of the outbreak, they got to high ground. But the Infected wouldn’t leave them alone. </p><p>Gahyeon stared down at the mass of Infected. The creatures theoretically had no way of getting up to them; the girls had hastily sealed all the entrances on their way up to the building’s roof. But they were still banging on the base of the building trying to find a way up.</p><p>She noticed something strange. “Look! They’re not even looking in our direction. They just... know we’re here. Somehow.”</p><p>Siyeon rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, probably because they saw us walk up here? Of course they don’t need to look at us to know we’re here. They cornered us.”</p><p>Minji looked over the edge and saw the youngest was onto something. “No, I think Gahyeon might be right. Look at the way their heads are so close to the walls. I think they’re... Trying to smell us.”</p><p>Gahyeon nodded. “That would make the most sense. It’s why their tracking is so effective in the dark. Even when they can’t see us, they still stick to us like glue. It must be smell.”</p><p>Yoohyeon frowned. “Well that’s great and all, but we’re going to need to find a way out of here. I’m glad we’re having fun deducing the fact that they can smell and kill us, but let’s figure out how to not die.”</p><p>It was Sua’s turn to frown. “We’ve been at this for three months now, Yooh. We all already know they go into hiding when the sun comes up. We just have to wait them out, then make a run for it when it’s light out.”</p><p>The younger girl sighed. “You guys really want to wait it out? They chased us all the way backwards; the last two days’ worth of progress is gone. We won’t make it to the city on time if we sit here and waste the whole night.”</p><p>A couple days ago, they had intercepted a radio signal that was calling any survivors seeking refuge to come to Gangwon, the northernmost major city in all of South Korea. They were keeping the gates open for anyone who needed help, but they would close it within days to make sure no unwanted Infected got in. The girls had already been pathing north for months aimlessly, and were eager to finally have safety within reach.</p><p>Until they encountered a group of Infected that ran them all the way back to where they had been two full days of travel ago. </p><p>They couldn’t afford to sit and wait if they hoped to make it to Gangwon before the gates closed.</p><p>All eyes turned to Minji. Risky decisions like these always fell to her. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “I think we should wait. Going down there into that sea of Infected is going to get us killed. There’s a chance we can fight through it, but I don’t want to take unnecessary risks. We’ll just have to run tomorrow instead of walking to cover the lost ground.”</p><p>The group audibly groaned at the thought of running in the beating heat for the entirety of the day, but they were happy they’d at least get to rest for the night. </p><p>They began setting up their blanket bed as usual, laying it on the unforgiving surface of the flat bank roof they were on top of. Gahyeon and Bora took first watch while the others slept. It was relatively uneventful and they were able to successfully make the switch with Yubin and Handong. </p><p>That’s when the two heard a thump. It sounded like it was coming from the staircase leading to the hatch that was attached to the roof.</p><p>Handong immediately shook Yoohyeon awake, eyes wide with panic and voice full of paranoia. </p><p>“I swear we blocked the entrances! I don’t know how they got through.”</p><p>Yoohyeon shook the tiredness from her eyes and immediately slingshotted into action. She woke the other girls and motioned to the adjacent roof as they all quickly packed everything back up. </p><p>“You need to take a running start and then jump. Do you hear me? It looks scary, but it’s doable. Make sure you roll to lessen the impact on your legs when you land. I’ll hold them off. Go now.”</p><p>The girls nodded groggily, still trying to shake the sleepiness from their systems. They were not at all excited about having to jump the gap between rooftops, but they didn’t have much of a choice. The sounds were growing louder as the seconds passed. On the bright side, all the nearby roofs were flat and level.</p><p>Minji jumped first. She didn’t want to, but knew the girls would follow her lead if she showed them it was safe.</p><p>She rolled to reduce the impact and shot back up, to see Gahyeon and Siyeon had jumped together. Holding hands seemed to lessen the fear.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yoohyeon was at the hatch keeping the Infected at bay with kicks and her baseball bat as much as she could. She felt the numbers start to overtake her and knew she’d have to leave quickly. Glancing over, she saw Yubin and Bora jump together, which only left Handong. But Yoohyeon noticed something alarming.</p><p>An Infected was sneaking up behind the older girl. She cursed herself as she realized one must have slipped past her. With one last heave, she pushed with all her strength and managed to topple a couple of creatures over with a domino effect. They fell backwards down the stairs and it bought her a few precious seconds. She ran to intercept the lone Infected as she screamed at Handong to jump.</p><p>Upon hearing her name, Dong turned around and found herself confronted by an Infected. She froze in fear, never having come this close before. She could hear the girls’ hazy screams, telling her to jump, but she was too afraid to move. As much as her mind was yelling at her to run, her body was paralyzed.</p><p>Right before she was attacked, Yoohyeon ran in and smashed her bat into the head of the Infected, just inches away from Handong. </p><p>It reminded the older girl of that one time when a high school boy had insulted her Korean pronunciation at a restaurant and shoved her backwards, taunting her with racist slurs. Without a second of hesitation, Yoohyeon clocked him right across the face before he could touch her again. Dong smiled at the memory but was jolted out of it by the reality of the situation. </p><p>Her freezing up had allowed the others from the stairs to get out of the hatch and start approaching. The one that had almost gotten her recovered from the bat strike and was now tackling Yoohyeon while the others closed in.</p><p>As they rolled on the floor, the taller girl focused all her attention on keeping the Infected’s bite away from her. It could only turn people if it bit them and drew blood. If she could just keep her limbs moving, she would be able to hold it off.</p><p>As it reared its ugly head back and opened its jaws, Yoohyeon stuck her bat horizontally in its mouth. It bit down into the bat instead of her. She screamed at Handong to jump. Finally, the older girl sprang into action. </p><p>Yoohyeon had no options left. The bat had been bitten into and then ripped away from her, leaving her without any weapons. She rolled out from under the Infected as they inched closer to the edge of the roof. </p><p>The other girls were screaming at her that she was being surrounded and would soon be trapped.</p><p>She kicked the closest ones back as she neared the edge of the roof, not much room left for her to do anything. </p><p>Suddenly, she whirled around and without opportunity for a running start, she jumped. </p><p>The lack of momentum was quite obvious as she travelled much less distance than the others had. Her fingertips barely caught the roof of the nearby building and she held on for dear life as she dangled off the edge.</p><p>The girls all saw what was happening and rushed over to the roof’s edge to grab a hold of the taller girl before she fell. </p><p>At once, they all pulled her up and heaved her over the edge. They all laid in a pile, panting. The adrenaline was still shooting through all of their systems. </p><p>A crowd of Infected had gathered at the opposite roof’s edge, but none of them attempted to follow. Mindless as they were, they still recognized the jump was dangerous and decided they would try to find a different way.</p><p>Siyeon offered a hand to the taller girl and looked her over to make sure she was okay. All Yoohyeon could do was look sadly at the roof she had just jumped from.</p><p>“Damn... they got my bat.”</p><p>And despite everything intense that was going on, the other girls couldn’t help but laugh. She had almost just been turned and all she could care about was that she lost her bat.</p><p>After a couple months though, the whole group had to admit they had grown fond of that bat. It had saved all their lives numerous times, and it could add one more life to that list on behalf of Handong. </p><p>None of them wanted to sleep after what had just happened, so they started making their way back north to Gangwon using the rooftops. They didn’t normally travel like this because jumping from roof to roof was exhausting, but with nighttime in full force and the Infected out, they didn’t have much of a choice.</p><p>Yoohyeon ended up claiming the golf club since her bat was lost and Siyeon gave the baton to Bora. They were down to two weapons, and the two best fighters needed them. Hopefully the girls would find some new weapons at their next rest stop.</p><p>They looked over the edge and Handong could see the mass of Infected was still following them on the ground. She had no doubt now that they were tracking the girls with smell. It was too dark for them to see otherwise.</p><p>Yoohyeon came over and gently pulled Handong away from the roof edge as they hung back a little behind the others. “Hey, don’t think about them. By morning, they’ll be gone and we’ll make a run for it.”</p><p>Dong frowned, thinking about the catastrophe they had just barely avoided. “I’m sorry I froze up back there. I almost got you killed. Thanks... for saving me.”</p><p>The taller girl did her best to give a reassuring smile. Her eyes lit up, and it made Handong miss their old life even more. When Yoohyeon used to smile like this all the time.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Dong. I would have never let anything happen to you. The whole almost getting eaten and then nearly falling off a roof thing... I’m just trying to keep it interesting. Spice things up a little, you know? Since our lives these days are really boring.”</p><p>The older girl shoved her lightly. “I’m being serious, Yooh.”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s smile only grew. “So am I. First one into danger and last one out. That’s how it is for me now. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus, did you see how I whacked the lights out of that thing? It almost reminded me of the time that kid was mocking your Korean pronunciation in that restaurant...”</p><p>“... And when he shoved me, you punched him. Yeah, I remember. I thought of that too.” Handong laughed sadly, reminiscing. “We got kicked out of the restaurant but it was totally worth it. Minji had to pretend to be upset and disappointed in front of the owner, but when we got back to the dorms, she gave you a high-five.”</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled at the memory too. “Yeah, wasn’t my greatest moment. Or maybe it was. Depends on who you ask, I guess. I miss those times... When life was simpler.”</p><p>Handong wrapped their hands together and interlaced their fingers. They walked slowly, side by side, with the other girls in front of them. </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>A beat of silence passed before Handong remembered something. “Yooh?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“When I was standing there and that thing was inches from my face, I saw... Some kind of marking on its neck. I’m not sure what it was, but I’ve noticed the others have it too. And I think maybe if you can cut it or stab it, you could kill them. It must be some kind of weakness, right? There must be some way to kill them.”</p><p>Yoohyeon filed that information away for later. She was sure the older girl was onto something. So far, none of them had been able to figure out a way to kill the Infected. But there had to be some kind of weakness. Maybe Handong had found it.</p><p>“I’m not sure, Dong. I’ll try next time. Hopefully there is no next time, but I will try. Golf clubs aren’t exactly great at stabbing things, but we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Handong just nodded slowly. The younger girl had just accepted that she’d be killing these things without even batting an eyelash. These things that used to be people. And that alone sent chills down her spine.</p><p>She squeezed Yoohyeon’s hand just a little bit tighter.</p><p>When the girls finally stopped for a break, Siyeon and Bora found themselves once again on radio duty. They were hiding out inside a school classroom. The girls needed a break from traversing across rooftops all night. Without sleep and that kind of physical exertion, they grew tired way faster than normal. </p><p>One classroom over, the others were setting up the bed and sorting through their supplies. In the rush they had been in to escape the bank roof, the girls had thrown everything quickly into bags and took off. They took this opportunity to re-organize everything.</p><p>That left Bora and Siyeon alone with the dull crackle of the radio. Often, nothing important was ever said. Or it would all be stuff the girls already knew. Having been out here on their own for this long, they knew more about the Infected than even the researchers seemed to. </p><p>According to the radio, scientists were apparently working tirelessly at a cure.</p><p>Bora just rolled her eyes at that. She knew they were months, if not years, away from a cure. They still listened intently though. Sometimes important information like the Gangwon safe haven came to them over the news frequency, and they didn’t want to miss any updates.</p><p>A man’s voice crackled to life and the girls perked up. Only to be utterly disappointed.</p><p>“An Infected has made its way into the city of Gangwon. It is no longer safe. I repeat: Gangwon is no longer safe. For those still looking for refuge, you will need to head for Gwangju.”</p><p>And Bora’s heart sank. It broke from the crushing disappointment. Because Gwangju was way in the south. Way past the city that they had originally started in. Their home city. </p><p>The girls had spent three treacherous months traveling north, only to be told they’d have to go all the way back and then even further. </p><p>She didn’t quite know why, but she started to cry. Frustration filled her at the thought of them having to backtrack all that way. All the hardships they had faced in the past three months trying to make it were all for nothing. All avoidable.</p><p>Siyeon noticed the older girl crying and her own eyes teared up. She felt the pain too. The idea that everything they had worked towards for the past three months was all pointless... It crushed her. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and just held her. </p><p>“On the bright side, the journey back should be much easier than coming here. We know the areas and good places to stop. It’ll go by much quicker.”</p><p>The older girl crumpled even further. “I just want it to be over. To stop looking over our shoulders in fear. To just sit for a day without worrying we’ll be eaten or killed. We were so close. And now... When will it end?”</p><p>“Come on, Sua. We’ll make it, okay? Everything is going to be fine. Nobody is stronger than us. If there’s anyone who is going to survive this and make it to the other side, it’s the seven of us. A little delay like this doesn’t change that.”</p><p>“A little delay? Siyeon, this is three months we’ve just lost. Three months wasted. We’ve been struggling to get here, seeking safety, only to find out that it’s been taken away. Let’s be real. By the time we end up back home, Gwangju is going to be overrun too. We won’t have anywhere to go. Nowhere is safe. And I don’t want to live the rest of my life on the run.”</p><p>Siyeon scooted closer so the shorter girl could rest her head on her shoulder. “Don’t say that. We’ll head back and Gwangju will be standing tall, waiting for us. It’ll be safe and wonderful and beautiful and we’ll live happy lives there while we wait for a cure. That’s what you have to think about. It's what you have to hold on to. Hope is all we have left. Hope and each other. But if we do end up...” Her voice trailed off at the thought.</p><p>“If we do end up having to live on the run, it’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Bora lifted her head. “How could you say that? All seven of us out here living like fugitives, barely scraping by. How could you say that’s okay?”</p><p>And with all the sincerity she could muster, Siyeon looked her right in the eyes and smiled.</p><p>“Because I’ll have you with me.”</p><p>Hearing that, the older girl really broke. She buried her face into Siyeon’s neck and sobbed. </p><p>By the time she calmed down, an hour had already passed. The man on the radio hadn’t said anything particularly important since his announcement that Gangwon was no longer safe. </p><p>Siyeon sighed. “I guess we have to go tell the girls. I don’t know if we can rest tonight. We have to make the best use of our time now that we have to go back the way we came.”</p><p>Bora thought about the way this news would affect them. Handong and Minji were holding the group together, but Bora could see they were struggling. Always being the emotional rock for all the girls was taking a toll on them. On top of that, constantly having to make life-altering decisions was so much pressure.</p><p>Gahyeon had taken this whole ordeal rather hard. She was often fragile and emotional, cracking at the slightest of things. She was no longer the loud, bubbly, excited girl they once knew. Hearing this news would destroy her.</p><p>Yubin was quite the opposite. She had always been stoic, and now was no exception. Throughout their entire journey, she had never complained once about anything. Just took things as they were and tried to make the best of them. She never really let on that she struggled, but the girls knew the going was tough. Together with Gahyeon, being responsible for keeping track of everything was starting to drive her crazy. Both of them were constantly talking amongst themselves, discussing strategies, routes, supplies, calculations, rations… It was overwhelming.</p><p>And Yoohyeon. She was always so exhausted. On her worse days, her eyes looked almost haunted. To be fair, she had seen things much worse than any of the others. She had been up close and personal with the Infected, been alone with them while trying to buy the others extra time, and none of the other girls knew quite what she had seen or what it had been like. Bora thought sadly about how she was barely even a shell of her former self. </p><p>She took on the duty to keep them all safe wholeheartedly, but it took its toll on her, perhaps heaviest of all. Hearing about how the last three months of learning to fight, risking life and limb to protect the others, had ultimately amounted to nothing... It would crush her. She wouldn’t let it show, but it would absolutely break her heart. </p><p>Bora couldn’t reconcile the clumsy puppy from three months ago with this hardened woman she had become. Sometimes, they’d relax and gather around in a circle, reminiscing about what life used to be like. Remembering their tours, their concerts, their fans. Remembering late nights in the dorms, days in the arcade, evenings doing karaoke. And Bora would see it then. </p><p>A smile. </p><p>When it happened, warmth quite literally radiated off of her. The girls would all perk up, the sun would shine just a bit brighter, and everything would feel a little less crazy. But the smiles were so rare, so fleeting, so quick... Bora sometimes wondered if she imagined them. That maybe she wanted the taller girl to smile so badly that she just imagined it happening.</p><p>No. She didn’t want to break the news. Bora knew she’d have to, but she didn’t want to do it now. </p><p>“We’ll tell them tomorrow, Siyeon.”</p><p>“But what about-“</p><p>“We’ll tell them tomorrow. Please. They need this. One last night of peace before everything is turned upside down for them. Again. And they need rest. We’ve been at it so hard recently trying to reach Gangwon. They deserve one day of good rest.”</p><p>Siyeon thought about the girls and all the same things as Bora. And she couldn’t quite find it in her heart to crush them right now.</p><p>She pulled the older girl in tighter and they sat there, just holding each other. With nothing around them in that abandoned classroom except the crackle of the radio. She leaned down and gave Bora a sweet kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>“Okay. We’ll tell them tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be the last chapter with a calm and more mellow feeling. Starting next chapter and onwards, the action is going to pick up and won't really ever stop until the end. Hope you all have been enjoying so far &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>One Month Ago</i>
</p><p>Siyeon was right. Gahyeon and Yubin had been dutifully mapping everything they had encountered on their way north. Every path they had taken, good spots for rest, and cities they had passed.</p><p>Finding their way back to where they had started was proving to be much easier. The two youngest girls would plan a route for the day, figuring out shortcuts and places to cut across, and their travel time back was much quicker. </p><p>Telling the girls about the radio announcement had been just as horrible as expected. Gahyeon broke down immediately, and Yubin went to comfort the youngest while also trying to process what it all meant. That the last three months had been utterly worthless.</p><p>Minji and Handong tried to accept the news with grace, but everyone could see through their fake optimism. They tried to smile and reassure the girls, but their voices were just a bit too strained to be comforting.</p><p>Yoohyeon just took the news silently, giving almost no reaction. The only indication that she had even heard Bora’s sad voice was the way her jaw clenched and her eyes darkened. Her right hand instinctively flew to the golf club as her left hand tightened into a fist. But other than that, she didn’t say a word.</p><p>Eventually, they had all come to grips with their situation and upon realizing their routes were already mapped out and the return journey would be faster, morale seemed to pick back up. </p><p>And in just one month, the girls found themselves just one city away from the Happyface Entertainment building. One city away from home. </p><p>Of course, it wasn’t really home anymore. Everything had been abandoned and the girls wondered if there were even any normal humans living outside city walls like they were. The group once thought they weren’t the only ones, but the more empty cities they passed, the less sure they became. </p><p>But they had been able to journey back in just a fraction of the time it took to go north, and that did wonders for their mood.</p><p>The girls found an old shop to hole up in and Dami looked at the map she and Gahyeon had drawn, nodding her head.</p><p>“If we continue at this rate, we should be back home within the week.”</p><p>Minji let a small smile pass her lips. Yeah, maybe home wasn’t really home anymore, but the familiarity would bring comfort. For the past four months, they had been trying to stay alive in cities they’d never even been in before. It was nice to know they would be back somewhere they knew. Somewhere they were comfortable.</p><p>And the Happyface building was most likely abandoned, so the girls would be able to hide there for a little while. </p><p>Everything revolved around getting to their old company building. They knew there was food there, warm clothes, showers, everything. There were also cars in the parking garage. </p><p>The girls had tried multiple times to get cars working, but only ever found one at a time that could work or had any gas left. That would have been great if their group wasn’t seven people. Yoohyeon, Siyeon, and Bora insisted that they’d stay back on foot while the girls went ahead in the car, but the other four adamantly disagreed with that arrangement. </p><p>At least at their company, they knew they’d find cars big enough to accommodate all of them, or at least two that could work at once. </p><p>The girls all seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Minji because just the thought of seeing their old company building again seemed to breathe life back into their lungs. </p><p>In the past month returning back south, there really hadn’t been many dangerous encounters. There were a couple close calls but the girls always managed to find safety while Yoohyeon held the Infected off, and then ran to catch up.</p><p>It wasn’t the greatest system, but it worked. It got them this far. </p><p>Currently, the girls were all sitting on their blanket bed, getting ready to rest a bit before beginning the last leg of their journey. Minji and Handong decided that when they finally got to the company building, they could stay there for a couple weeks. Make sure everyone was healthy, in good condition, well-fed, and well-rested. </p><p>The last four months had been non-stop arduous travel and the girls deserved a couple weeks to recover. </p><p>Perhaps they’d re-assess if they even needed to go to Gwangju. As much as it sucked not to be completely safe or with other normal people, it was entirely possible they’d end up just wanting to stay in their company building. At least, until there was a cure. </p><p>The girls had been on the run for an exhausting amount of time. It’d be nice for them to finally settle down. Theoretically, it wouldn’t be a bad idea as long as they had enough food to sustain them.</p><p>Yoohyeon poked around the little shop and let out a squeal of joy as she lifted something off the ground. “Yes! I finally found one!”</p><p>The girls all looked over and saw she was holding a knife. Ever since her beloved bat had been taken from her, she’d been looking for something sharp that could kill the Infected. Handong’s suggestion to stab them in the neck would only work if something could actually pierce the flesh. </p><p>Golf clubs and batons weren’t exactly great at stabbing things. </p><p>She had been scouring all their rest stops for any kind of knife or new weapon, but usually came up empty. Even old restaurants and kitchens never had knives left behind. On that initial day of panic, people must have taken every potential weapon they could find, in anticipation that they’d need it. </p><p>Yoohyeon felt relief flood through her as she finally found the weapon of choice she had been looking for. It was an immense stroke of luck to even find anything these days, let alone something so valuable.</p><p>A couple weeks ago, Gahyeon had fashioned a belt that could hold some of the taller girl’s things and make it easier on her. As the strongest member, she often carried the heaviest load, so Gahyeon allowed for convenient slits and pockets to hold Yoohyeon’s water, snacks, and the golf club she had been using. The weapon hung at her waist, almost like a sword scabbard. </p><p>Now, she unclipped the golf club and handed it to Bora who took it with comfort. For the longest time, she had just been stuck wielding the baton. With a smile, she handed the baton over to Siyeon. </p><p>The younger girl pouted. “Why does Yooh always get the cool stuff? And I always get stuck with the baton.”</p><p>Bora just laughed. “Don’t complain. At least now you have something. I’ve been the one stuck with the baton for the last month. It’s your turn.”</p><p>Yoohyeon slipped the knife into her belt and looked appreciatively at their youngest. “This belt has been amazing. Thank you so much.”</p><p>Handong nodded. “Yeah, I had no idea you were quite the little inventor.”</p><p>Gahyeon just shrunk into herself, shy from the praise. “I guess world-ending apocalypses bring out the best in all of us.”</p><p>The girls laughed, but immediately froze upon hearing a cry coming from outside. </p><p>Before anyone could even blink, Yoohyeon had the knife back in her hand, and her finger was pressed to her lips to signal for silence.</p><p>She slowly inched towards the back door of the shop to look out the window. The other girls watched with bated breath, waiting to see if something happened. </p><p>Much to their surprise, Yoohyeon slowly opened the back door and a little girl walked through. She couldn’t have been any older than seven.</p><p>None of them quite knew how to react, so they remained unmoving. The girls hadn’t even seen real people aside from each other ever since their manager had been turned in front of them. Much less a lone child.</p><p>Yoohyeon put the knife away and gently knelt down by the little girl, slightly confused. </p><p>“Hey, love. What is your name?”</p><p>The timid girl kept her eyes on the floor and her voice came out quietly. “Yoonah.”</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled. “That’s a beautiful name, Yoonah. My name is Yoohyeon. Are you here by yourself?”</p><p>As they talked, she escorted the little girl further inside so she could see the other six members. She immediately recoiled in fear at seeing so many people and hid behind Yoohyeon’s leg. </p><p>The girls found it endearing. They hadn’t seen the soft side of Yoohyeon in so long, and now without even meaning to, this little girl had become attached to her. </p><p>From behind the taller girl’s leg, she managed to poke her head out slightly. “I was with my mommy yesterday. But monsters started chasing us, and we ran. I lost her and now I don’t know where she is.”</p><p>Tears started to fill the little girl’s eyes and Yoohyeon knelt down to give her a hug. “It’s okay, Yoonah. We’ll find your mom, okay? She’s probably still out there looking for you.”</p><p>Minji stood up and slowly walked over, with a bright smile on her face, keeping her voice soft. “Hey, Yoonah. My name is Minji. You were separated yesterday, huh?” The little girl nodded and inched out a bit further from behind Yoohyeon’s leg. Something about the older girl's bright eyes and gentle voice made Yoonah feel warm. Made her feel safe.</p><p>The leader’s beaming smile didn’t falter. “We’re going to look for your mommy and it’s going to be okay. While we wait for it to become light out, you should eat a little. Do you want some food? We don’t have much, but it’s been a day since you’ve eaten. You can have some of the food we’ve picked up.”</p><p>Yoonah nodded and nervously grabbed Minji’s outstretched hand. Gahyeon walked over to join them, helping to re-ration their food as they accounted for an extra person. </p><p>She introduced herself and the little girl seemed to perk up when the youngest talked to her. Something about Gahyeon’s energy was infectious for the little girl. She felt connected. </p><p>The rest of the members watched quietly, with smiles on their faces. This little girl had managed to bring even just the tiniest bit of life back into their ragtag group of downers. </p><p>Even Yoohyeon was smiling.</p><p>Yoonah grabbed some chips and a piece of bread before turning around, uncertain. Handong gestured warmly for her to join the circle, but she still seemed a bit tentative. Yoohyeon knelt down and whispered something in her ear, and the little girl seemed more sure of herself as she headed over and sat in between Bora and Siyeon.</p><p>Yubin studied the map she and Gahyeon had been drawing and asked softly, “Do you know where you were when you were last with your mom?”</p><p>In between bites of her chip sandwich, Yoonah shrugged. “My mommy said we were in Wonju. I don’t know where that is but that’s the last name I remember her saying.”</p><p>Yubin smiled. “That’s just one city over, we passed its city sign on the way here. We’ll take you tomorrow and look for your mom. How does that sound? We’re already on the edge of town, it shouldn’t take more than a couple hours to get there.”</p><p>The girl happily nodded as she crunched down on her meal. Handong looked over the rapper’s shoulder and whispered, “That’s a bit out of the way. Are we sure we can make that detour right now?”</p><p>She then glanced over at the little girl, eating her meal as if she had been starving. Having not eaten the whole day was hard on the kid’s body. She shook her head and answered her own question.</p><p>“No, you’re right. We should go. We need to find her mom.”</p><p>Yoohyeon, Minji, and Gahyeon joined the others in a circle with enough food in their hands for everyone. They all ate in comfortable silence and when Yoonah was finished, she looked up happily. </p><p>“Thank you for the food. It was so good.”</p><p>Bora gently laid a hand on her arm. “Of course, Yoonah. We’re happy to share. Do you want some water?”</p><p>The young girl eagerly nodded and Bora stood up to get some water for the group. While the dancer was occupied, Siyeon started up an intense game of rock, paper, scissors with Yoonah. </p><p>Somehow, she kept losing every round. And Yoonah would giggle whenever Siyeon pouted over a loss.</p><p>“You’re really bad at this game!”</p><p>The older girl’s exaggerated pout grew even deeper. “You’re just cheating.”</p><p>Yoonah let out a light laugh. “There’s no cheating in rock, paper, scissors.” It seemed she was already distracted from her troubles. Siyeon wished she could be that young again, able to just turn off parts of her thoughts and forget her problems, even if it was just for one second. </p><p>Bora returned with everyone’s water bottles and poured extra into a cup for the little girl.</p><p>The silence that followed as they drank up and wound down for the night was comfortable. Then, Yoonah suddenly set her cup down on the floor.</p><p>“Do you think my mommy is still alive? Do you think she might have become one of those scary monsters?”</p><p>Handong immediately shook her head and spoke with confidence. “If you guys have managed to stay together this long out here, that means she’s strong and really smart. I’m sure your mom is okay. We’ll find her in no time.” </p><p>None of them were quite sure, but they didn’t want to scare the little girl. It was true, though. If the duo had been able to survive on their own for this long, just the two of them, the other woman was probably quite resourceful.</p><p>They all hoped her mother was okay. As great and delightful as it was to have a child in their midst, they worried what would happen long-term. She was another more demanding body to feed, and would most likely slow them down without being able to walk as long or far. </p><p>And none of them wanted to think about potentially having to raise this girl. They would never leave her behind or leave her alone if it came down to it, but none of them were ready to raise a child. Especially not in the world state they were in.</p><p>Yoonah stood up and to everyone’s surprise, she plopped down right next to Yoohyeon. Then the little girl looked into her eyes and smiled. </p><p>“My mommy’s name is Soomin. You remind me a lot of her.”</p><p>Yoohyeon didn’t really know why, but her heart swelled when she heard that.</p><p>“Mommy is always so serious all the time. But she’s really strong and she beats up the scary monsters whenever they chase us. She makes me feel safe. And when she smiles, I get really happy.”</p><p>The other girls looked on, amused. Yoohyeon certainly was not their mother, but the description was so accurate it was a little surprising. The little girl had no idea just how on-the-nose she was. </p><p>Watching Yoohyeon struggle to find a response was amusing too. They had never known the taller girl to have trouble with words.</p><p>Yoonah then looked around at all of them. “You are all really nice. I hope that if my mommy is dead, I can stay with you.”</p><p>She said it so nonchalantly that it almost gave them chills. It was just how the world worked now, but knowing that this girl was almost unfazed that her mom could be dead was a harsh slap in the face for all of them. Reality was bleak.</p><p>She then looked back at Yoohyeon and laid her head down on her lap. “I’m going to sleep on you now.”</p><p>The girls tried to suppress their chuckles as Yoohyeon hesitantly nodded. She wasn’t being asked for permission, she was being told. It was quite adorable though. Childlike innocence was something the group had been missing for a long time. And in a way, it was refreshing. </p><p>The taller girl stared at the child in her lap as if she was an alien, not quite sure what to do with herself. The rest of the girls just laughed knowingly as they all settled down. </p><p>Yubin chuckled. “I guess that means you’re first watch for the night.”</p><p>Hours later, Yoohyeon was still frozen in that position, too afraid to move. Her watch was over but she was too nervous to get the others. She didn’t want her movement to scare or wake Yoonah. </p><p>It didn’t seem like much of a problem though because Yoonah started shifting restlessly in her lap. Yoohyeon only just now noticed the sweat that was on the younger girl’s hairline. </p><p>She was mumbling softly, “Mommy, no.”</p><p>Then suddenly, she shot up with tears in her eyes. “I think my mommy is dead. I think she’s dead. She’s one of those things now.”</p><p>And Yoohyeon really didn’t know what to say or do. She just wrapped the girl in a soft hug. As much as the little girl tried to act brave about her mom possibly being turned, it was way too much to process. </p><p>Yoohyeon hadn’t sang in four months, but a soft lullaby just started coming out without her even meaning to. It was just natural.</p><p>She even surprised herself a little bit. The ease at which the song just spilled out. But her voice sounded beautiful. It always did. Even after months without singing, she hadn’t lost the amazing quality that made her voice unique.</p><p>Yoonah relaxed into her side as the lullaby wore on. “Your singing is really pretty.”</p><p>And minutes later, she closed her eyes. Yoohyeon didn’t even know when Yoonah had fallen back asleep but the taller girl wasn’t complaining. She heard movement and her head whipped to the side, revealing a tired Minji.</p><p>She whispered quietly. “I’m sorry if I woke you. She was having nightmares and I thought singing would help.”</p><p>Minji just smiled softly. “It was beautiful, Yooh. I checked the time. You were supposed to get Siyeon and me an hour ago to start our watch.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to move or wake her up.”</p><p>The eldest nodded in understanding. “Well as long as you’re staying awake, I’ll keep you company.” She sat next to Yoohyeon and the little girl sleeping in her lap.</p><p>Minji softly reached over and stroked Yoonah's hair, while her other hand intertwined itself with one of Yoohyeon’s.</p><p>Her whisper was soft but sincere. “You’re really amazing, Yooh. We’re so lucky you’re with us. I love you.”</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled in response. It was tainted with exhaustion and underlying sadness, but it was still a smile.</p><p> “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, the girls all set out on foot for Wonju. Yoohyeon looked slightly worse for wear after not sleeping the entire night. And as much as the girls teased her for being a glorified pillow, they thought it was cute she had stayed awake on watch all night so that the little girl could be comfortable.</p><p>Wonju turned out to only be a short walk away from where they were. It had only been a couple hours when they saw the city sign, telling them they had officially entered. It was no wonder the girl had stumbled across their little store once she and her mom got separated. The distance really was not far at all.</p><p>Despite the rest, Yoonah seemed tired too. She had spent time by herself before stumbling upon the girls the previous night, and even before that, she had been living the same exhausting lifestyle of being on the run.</p><p>Her little body was giving out much quicker and she quickly sagged into Bora’s side, complaining of exhaustion. </p><p>They all stopped for a little water break and Yoohyeon walked over, kneeling down softly. “Do you think it’d be easier if I carried you?”</p><p>The little girl just nodded, eyes drooping. “I’m really tired. My legs and feet hurt.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just nodded and looked around. She shrugged off her bag and motioned for the girl to hop on to her back. “We’ll have a fun little piggyback ride. Does that sound okay?”</p><p>Yoonah let out a small smile and climbed onto Yoohyeon’s back. The tall girl winced a bit at the added weight, but stood up straight. Though she was young, Yoonah was still seven and by no means light. The other girls could see how Yoohyeon’s shoulders sagged a little bit, and they looked on sadly. </p><p>Bora just stooped down to scoop up the bag Yoohyeon had been carrying. She usually carried their heaviest load, and including what Bora was already lifting, it was too hard. Minji and Siyeon walked over and split some of the bag’s contents among themselves until everyone was situated.</p><p>Gahyeon walked up to Yoonah with a smile. “Can you point out the last place you saw your mom? If you don’t remember, that’s okay, too.”</p><p>The little girl pointed in the direction of a towering skyscraper in the distance, and then leaned her head down on Yoohyeon’s shoulder.</p><p>The group started off in that direction. From where they were, it seemed the walk to the building would only take an hour or so. </p><p>About halfway through, Yoonah had fallen asleep completely. Yoohyeon felt the change in weight as the girl went completely limp, and grunted quietly, trying to pick up the slack. </p><p>Yubin and Gahyeon were leading the way, marking everything down on their map. Minji, Handong, and Bora were only slightly behind. That left Siyeon in the back with Yoohyeon, both of them moving slower with the loads they were carrying.</p><p>Siyeon heard Yoohyeon struggling slightly and offered to take over, but the taller girl refused. She gritted her teeth, determined to keep going. </p><p>“Don’t want to wake her up.”</p><p>Then despite the soreness and exhaustion, she sped up a little to close the gap between them and the rest of the group. Siyeon just shook her head helplessly and picked up the pace too. </p><p>It was a little chilly, so the girls were shivering. The first day of the outbreak had been cold, but since then the beating sun had kept them warm. They hadn’t taken any warm clothes so they were left in their summer gear with this biting cold. For some reason, Wonju was significantly colder than anywhere else they had been, even in the dead of the afternoon. </p><p>As they neared the building, maybe just five minutes away, Yoonah woke up and her tired voice squeaked out. “I’m cold. It’s really... Really cold.” She had started shivering and Yoohyeon could feel the girl trembling on her back. </p><p>Handong quickly took a blanket from Siyeon’s bag and wrapped it around the younger girl’s shoulders. “Just a little bit further until we get to the building. Can you hold on until then?”</p><p>The little girl nodded and tucked her head back onto Yoohyeon’s shoulder, trying to curl up as tight as she could to preserve body warmth.</p><p>Yubin looked backwards to see what the hold up was, but instead of seeing the group, something even further back caught her attention. Her eyes widened.</p><p>Yoohyeon saw the look of surprise and glanced backwards to see what had caused it.</p><p>Just a quarter mile back, in broad daylight, a group of Infected emerged and made their way towards them. </p><p>The taller girl recoiled in shock. As far as they knew, the Infected couldn’t come out during the day. That’s how it had been the entire past four months they had been out here. </p><p>She didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, as she immediately sprang into action. Her arms tightened around Yoonah’s legs and she began to run towards the skyscraper. If they could get inside and blockade the door, they would be okay until they could think of a solution. </p><p>She screamed at the other girls to run too, as she glanced back and saw the Infected were picking up the pace, hot on their tail. </p><p>The entire group turned all at once and started sprinting for the building. They looked around for anywhere closer, but there was nothing. A bunch of low, one-story shops were around, but the windows would easily be broken. Their only option was to run to the skyscraper. There were no windows on the first floor, and it would be the only place safe enough for them to stay.</p><p>Every muscle in Yoohyeon’s body was on fire but she pushed through the pain as she sprinted with Yoonah on her back. The little girl was crying.</p><p>As quickly as she tried to run, the exhaustion and the weight had caused the taller girl to lag significantly behind the others. She called out to them and gently set Yoonah on the ground, still keeping the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. </p><p>Yoohyeon grabbed both of the little girl’s arms with a strong grip and looked her in the eyes. “I’m going to go slow them down. You run with the girls to the building. You need to be strong and brave for me, okay? You need to run.”</p><p>Yoonah had tears streaming down her face. “Please, no. Don’t go. Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>The taller girl's heart broke to hear her beg, but she knew what needed to be done. After a gentle shove, Yoohyeon turned around, drawing her knife as she ran back in the opposite direction. </p><p>Bora saw what was going on and turned around too. She’d be damned if Yoohyeon went into that mess by herself. The golf club appeared in her hands as she too turned in the opposite direction. She shrugged off her bag as she ran, not wanting to carry the extra weight while she fought. </p><p>Siyeon peeled back as well. She shook her head as she pulled out the baton. If the situation wasn’t so dire, she would have laughed at the flimsy excuse of a weapon. Siyeon ditched her bags and ran back with the other two girls. The rest of the members caught wind of what was going on and stopped.</p><p>Gahyeon scooped up Yoonah from the ground and started running for the building entrance. Yubin, Handong, and Minji all scrambled to pick up the supplies the others had dropped and followed suit.</p><p>The three fighters ran at the group of Infected with weapons at the ready. All they were trying to do was keep them back long enough for the others to get to safety. </p><p>Yoohyeon remembered the piece of advice Handong had given her, and stabbed the nearest one in the neck. She missed the mark Handong had described, and the Infected snapped, trying to get her away.</p><p>The taller girl retracted the knife and tried again, this time landing right on the scar. The Infected completely stopped moving and slumped to the floor. She stared in simultaneous amazement and horror.</p><p>It was dead.</p><p>Siyeon and Bora were using their long weapons to keep the Infected at bay. They looked for anything that could help defend against the growing mob, but to no avail. Bora desperately glanced back and saw the larger group were seconds away from getting into the skyscraper.</p><p>Since the three fighters had peeled off and run back, they were still a good half-mile away. But if they sprinted, they could beat the mob. Bora bad faith that they were fast enough. She yelled at her two members to get ready to turn and run. As soon as the other members got inside, that would be their cue.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the building, Minji finally reached the double doors and yanked them open. She frantically ran in and dumped all of their supplies onto the floor, freeing up her hands so she could look for something to barricade the entrance. Yubin and Handong were in next, and they did the same, immediately ditching the bags to tip over a huge nearby filing cabinet. </p><p>The building looked to be some kind of official corporation with large desks and drawers everywhere. </p><p>Gahyeon ran in last, breath heaving, as she carried a crying Yoonah with her. She gently set the younger girl on the floor and hurried to help the others tip over whatever they could and drag it by the entrance. The little girl took the blanket from her shoulders and buried her face into it, too afraid to watch.</p><p>As soon as the three fighters ran through the doors, they’d need to have everything in place to slide in front right after. </p><p>Minji and Gahyeon worked on pushing a large desk towards the double doors, while Handong and Yubin dragged their huge filing cabinet into place. </p><p>Siyeon saw Gahyeon’s retreating form make it through the doors and she screamed that now was the time. Bora swung her golf club one last time and knocked over two of the Infected, before whirling around and running to the skyscraper as fast as her legs could carry her. She could feel an Infected coming up right behind her and in a last ditch attempt, threw the golf club at its face. It achieved the intended effect and surprised the creature so much that it recoiled and stopped. Just that one second of surprise was enough for Bora to pull away and gain a substantial lead, even though it meant losing her weapon.</p><p>Yoohyeon slashed sideways with her knife, and cut one across the abdomen. Instead of blood, black liquid oozed out. She stood in horror seeing the black substance for the first time, and the hesitation almost allowed her exposed arm to be bitten.</p><p>Luckily, Siyeon had run over and knocked the Infected away with the baton. </p><p>“Let’s go, Yooh. Now!”</p><p>Yoohyeon didn’t need to be told twice and the two started running, following closely behind Bora. The distance between them and the Infected grew, but not by much. Getting the barricades in place before the Infected caught up would be a tight race.</p><p>Gahyeon called out that the other three were coming in, and the girls all readied themselves to push the heavy objects in front of the doors. </p><p>With a rush of air, Yoohyeon, Siyeon, and Bora all dove through the entrance. The Infected were only seconds away, but the other four girls managed to push everything in the way just in time.</p><p>They could hear banging on the doors, but sighed in relief as it looked like the barricade would hold.</p><p>Just to be sure, all seven of them pushed whatever they could find into the doorway. If the Infected did manage to knock the doors down somehow, they’d still have a minefield of desks, chairs, and drawers to traverse through. </p><p>By the time they were done, the floor of cubicles was just about empty, as everything had been pushed to the front. </p><p>Once they were safe and the adrenaline wore off, Yoohyeon collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, body finally giving in. Minji and Handong hurried to catch her, and gently laid her down, setting a bag under her head as a makeshift pillow.</p><p>Bora and Siyeon sat down in a heap, draining their water bottles. The entire ordeal had exhausted them. Yoonah was still crying, and the two youngest were trying to calm her.</p><p>She slowly walked over to Yoohyeon’s prone figure on the floor and knelt beside her. Yoonah took the blanket and laid it on top of the taller girl, trying to cover her completely. She then leaned down and poked Yoohyeon’s cheek.</p><p>“Hey! Wake up, Yoohyeon!” </p><p>Minji gently grabbed her and pulled her back. “Yoohyeon is going to be okay. She just needs rest. It’s been a really hard couple days for her. She didn’t sleep much.”</p><p>Yoonah didn’t want to hear it. “No! She did what my mommy did. She turned around and fought the monsters so I could run. And now she’s going to die just like my mommy! I don’t want her to die.”</p><p>Handong grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Bora and Siyeon ran back to fight too, and they’re okay. Look.” </p><p>The two aforementioned girls raised their hands in a wave and walked over. Bora knelt by her side and wrapped her in a hug. “She’s just a little tired, kiddo. It’s okay. She’ll wake up soon, you’ll see. We did the same thing as her and we’re okay. Just give her a little time to rest.”</p><p>The little girl couldn’t be calmed though. She ran back to Yoohyeon’s side and kept shaking her. She only froze when she heard her name called out from the corner of the first floor.</p><p>“Yoonah?”</p><p>All six of the older girls turned in alarm at the sound of a foreign voice, but the little girl’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Mommy!” She sprinted to the woman standing in the stairwell and was engulfed in a hug.</p><p>“Yoonah! Where were you? God, I was so scared. I was just getting ready to go look for you. Don’t you ever do that to me again.” The girls watched quietly as the mother and daughter reunited, relief flooding through everyone. After a couple minutes, the woman looked around and finally seemed to register the other girls’ presence.</p><p>Her guard immediately went back up. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p>Yoonah just tugged at her mother’s hand. “I found them yesterday when I was lost. I told them where you were and they promised they’d help me find you. They’re nice people.”</p><p>Minji walked over and extended a hand. “I’m Minji, you must be Soomin. Yoonah has told us about you. I’m glad we found you.”</p><p>Soomin tentatively shook hands with the eldest. “Thank you for returning my girl.”</p><p>They all bowed their heads and introduced themselves. Soomin got acquainted with the girls, still slightly distrusting, and her eyes landed on the one passed out on the floor. </p><p>“Who is she? Is she okay? Was she bitten?”</p><p>Yoonah walked over and sat by Yoohyeon’s face, poking her cheek again. “She’s Yoohyeon. She’s just like you, Mommy. She carried me all the way here when I got tired and then ran back to fight the monsters after telling me to run away. She sings really pretty too.”</p><p>The others smiled. She did indeed sing pretty. </p><p>Soomin’s eyes softened and finally her guard came down as she heard about the way her daughter had been protected and cared for.</p><p>Yubin cleared her throat. “Not to ruin the mood, but what was that? It’s right in the middle of the afternoon. Why were the Infected out?”</p><p>The older woman turned towards the stairwell she had appeared from and gestured for the girls to do the same. “Follow me.”</p><p>With that, she took Yoonah’s hand and started walking up the stairs in the corner of the building that she had appeared out of.</p><p>The others made to follow her, but looked at Yoohyeon, hesitant to leave her alone. Minji took a seat by her side. “I’ll stay with her. You guys go.”</p><p>They followed Soomin up several flights of stairs before arriving in some kind of laboratory. The woman’s voice rang out. “Do you recognize where you are?”</p><p>The girls shook their heads, but realization dawned in Gahyeon’s eyes. “Apex Corporation.”</p><p>In that moment, recognition lit up all the girls’ faces. Yubin breathed out in disbelief. “The place that started the outbreak. One city away from... home.”</p><p>Soomin nodded in approval. “Smart girls.” She turned and motioned to a little cube freezer with a glass window, where there was some chemical strain moving around sporadically inside.  </p><p>“You are currently standing in the building of the company that unleashed this hell onto the planet. When Yoonah and I ran from our city, we came here. I’m a researcher with a different company, but I’m quite experienced in genetics and genetic modification. I hoped coming here would give me some clue as to what was going on and how it could be fixed. We didn't really know of any better places to go."</p><p>She gestured to open notebooks and computers strewn about in the lab. “Once news of the outbreak broke, everyone abandoned the research and ran before they could be infected. By their own evil. Cowards.” The last word was spat out with such fury that it scared them.</p><p>But they didn’t disagree. The scientists who had screwed everything up and then turned tail to save their own lives were certainly not going to get any sympathy from the girls.</p><p>“I’ve been going through their notes and research. You girls thought it was night and day that controlled their waking hours, but it is actually temperature. The original modification was so plants could grow well in extremely harsh winter temperatures, and was adapted for animals too. It was made to keep animals active and healthy even during the winter, so money would not have to be spent housing them indoors. That way, the meat would still be nutritious and production wouldn’t slow in the cold.”</p><p>Bora‘s mind was working overtime. “That’s why they just chased us out there. The temperature when we entered the city dropped super low. Yoonah was freezing. And the day of the initial outbreak... It was cold then too.”</p><p>Soomin nodded in confirmation. “That’s why a company in this city had to design modification for the cold. Wonju is always colder than other Korean cities. But it appears that when the strain transferred from animal to human, it mutated. Instead of allowing optimal performance in cold conditions, it caused an extreme aversion to heat. The Infected do not take kindly to any kinds of high temperatures. And they can only be awakened and active in cold environments. Otherwise, they go into hiding in order to avoid the warmth.”</p><p>Yubin frowned. “Well, that makes sense. But are you saying fire can kill them? Or anything hot for that matter?”</p><p>The older woman again nodded. </p><p>Handong looked around the lab, but couldn’t find anything about what she was looking for. “Do you know anything about the mark on their necks? I noticed it a couple months back. All of the Infected seem to have one.”</p><p>Siyeon remembered the fight that had just transpired outside. “Yeah, when Yoohyeon stabbed one in the neck, it just instantly stopped moving and dropped dead. We'd never been able to kill one before that.”</p><p>Soomin looked around thoughtfully before grabbing a journal off of a nearby shelf. “I saw something about it earlier but didn’t know what to make of it. Here...” She turned the page until she found what she was looking for.</p><p>“This journal says that the marks on their necks were originally intended to create a humane way to slaughter the animals. As soon as anything breaks the skin on the scar tissue, the body shuts down and the organism dies instantly and painlessly. Apparently it’s some kind of nerve cluster underneath the skin on their necks that has been made more accessible for painless killing. Once the nerve bundle is severed, the organism dies instantly. The marking is more of a discoloration from the mutation than a scar. I guess this modification stayed consistent with human infection too. When they get infected, it seems like the nerve severance principle works the same way.”</p><p>Gahyeon sighed as she looked around sadly. “They really did have the best intentions trying to kill the animals in a humane way and improve public health. They just… really screwed it up.”</p><p>The older woman grabbed her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. It was nice to have her little girl in her arms again. </p><p>“Yes, they most certainly did screw it up. Royally.”</p><p>Downstairs, Yoohyeon finally stirred, much to Minji’s relief. The taller girl’s eyes opened slowly and she sat up. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Minji pulled the younger girl into a hug. “You scared the living crap out of me. That’s what happened. Please don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just returned the embrace as the events of the day came back to her. Her body was exhausted beyond belief and the comfort of Minji’s arms was overwhelming.</p><p>Her voice came out as a tired whisper. </p><p>“I’m really sorry I scared you.”</p><p>At that moment, the door to the stairwell opened and everyone emerged. Seeing Yoohyeon was awake, Yoonah ran over and tackled her in a hug.</p><p>Yoohyeon groaned from the soreness but laughed lightly. The last she’d seen, the girl was left standing alone in the middle of the pathway. She wasn’t absolutely certain Yoonah had made it to safety and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was okay. </p><p>The other girls all took turns hugging her, and she saw an older woman standing off to the side. Her hair was jet black and she looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her smile was warm, but her eyes were tired.</p><p>Yoohyeon stood shakily and with the help of Minji, made her way over. “You must be Soomin. I’m Yoohyeon.”</p><p>The woman stared at Yoohyeon’s outstretched hand for a second before pulling her into a hug. </p><p>The younger girl stiffened slightly in surprise, but hugged her back. </p><p>“I heard what you did for my daughter. Thank you for keeping her safe.”</p><p>The girls then caught Yoohyeon and Minji up on everything Soomin had told them. </p><p>By the end, Yoohyeon was frowning. “If they remain active and alive in the cold, and it’s pretty much constantly cold here, how are we going to get out?”</p><p>The leader tilted her head back and closed her eyes, mind already working in overdrive, but not coming up with answers. “That is the question, isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter jumps three weeks forward from the last point. It is where the past and present timeline merge. Just letting everyone know so it isn't too confusing. Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Present</i>
</p><p>Bora sighed as she walked back into her dorm at Happyface, having just finished a warm shower and ready to wind down for some sleep. Somehow, plumbing still worked in their building. She was wondering why that was, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>After their detour to Wonju, the girls had taken a week as originally planned and made it back home. It had been three weeks since then, of them living in their old company building. Electricity, plumbing, utilities... Everything was working except phone lines, but it’s not like they really had anybody to call. </p><p>If the world had not been so royally screwed up around them, the girls would have thought they were living their old lives. The first week, they spent all their time laying in their beds just letting their bodies recover. The top floor of the Happyface building was comprised entirely of dorms, and they immediately crashed in their rooms.</p><p>The old sheets, the familiar decorations on their walls... It was all comforting and warm. Like walking straight into a hug. The girls split off in their own room assignments and just took the week to wind down and process everything that had been going on.</p><p>Once that week of recovery was over, Minji and Handong started meeting privately with each other to discuss their best options. Should they really make the journey all the way south to Gwangju? Was it worth it when they could just live comfortably at Happyface? </p><p>Yubin and Gahyeon often joined them to offer their intellect and suggestions. The two youngest had really stepped up in a big way since the start of all this, and the girls highly valued whatever input they could give. They initially suggested trying to head for an area with water where they would be unreachable, but the logistics were too challenging. </p><p>The girls had no idea where they’d be able to find a functional boat large enough for all of them, let alone operate it, and they definitely did not have the materials or food supply to stay camped out in the middle of nowhere for an extended period of time. They’d need to be near civilization in order to keep raiding areas for food. Siyeon and Gahyeon also got easily sick whenever they tried to go on casual boating excursions before, so the group decided it would be for the best to stay away.</p><p>Minji and Handong looked over a map that the two youngest had brought them. Yubin and Gahyeon had drawn out a couple pathways they thought would be most efficient to reach Gwangju, and listed approximate times for all of them. The shortest path took roughly one month, but there weren’t many great places to stop and rest, and it would require the girls to really push the pace. The longest path took two and a half months, but included many places to replenish resources and take breaks.</p><p>Handong combed her hand through her hair. The four couldn’t decide what the best course of action would be. Ideally, they could stay here in the safety of the building, but they’d always be running the risk of being found.</p><p>The city was completely abandoned, and therefore not on lockdown, so Infected were welcome to pass whenever they pleased. There was always that risk. If the members were able to make it to a quarantine city, they could find others, relay information about the Infected that researchers probably weren’t even aware of, and even had a chance of finding their families.</p><p>Handong knew she wouldn’t find her family, but took comfort knowing they were safe. One good thing about the disease is that it had not spread past Korean borders. </p><p>The other girls had all but given up hope that their families were safe, but even just that little sliver of a possibility they had made it to Gwangju was enough to make the decision hard. </p><p>While the four had meetings, Bora felt herself going a little stir-crazy. After five months of constant movement, action, and tension, she found the calm a little unnerving. She was certainly grateful for it, but it made her antsy. So she spent her days dancing in their practice room. </p><p>The old familiarity and routine of keeping a schedule did wonders for her mental state. She woke up, ate, danced, rested, hung out with Siyeon, and called it a day. </p><p>Putting her body to work in a non-life-or-death situation, for once, was quite refreshing. </p><p>Sometimes, Siyeon joined her in dancing. She loved spending time with the older girl, and also felt a strange sense of normalcy after returning to a routine. Other times, she would go out around the city and look for places to raid. </p><p>It was only the night before that she had come home with a stack of chips, crying to Minji. Just that moment of emotional vulnerability felt like it had happened forever ago. The girls' sense of time had completely left them. An hour could feel like seconds and days could feel like months. </p><p>Most importantly for her, she returned to singing. After months of disuse, her singing voice had become a bit strained. But once she got back into the flow of things, she became much happier. Singing was her passion and she craved the comfort of normalcy that it brought her. </p><p>But while the four strategists planned for their next move, Bora and Siyeon grew increasingly worried for Yoohyeon. Everyone had grown much more relaxed and happy since arriving back home, but not her.</p><p>She did not return to dancing like her two seniors, even though it used to be her favorite thing. She declined offers to sing together with Siyeon. All she did all day was train. </p><p>Their company had a built-in gym on the fifth floor and she locked herself in there constantly. She would run for hours, building her cardio, and spent the days trying to hone her skills with the knife. </p><p>Other times, she would shadow box or pound a punching bag for hours on end. She even went into the company’s prop room and managed to find a real sword.</p><p>The sword from Deja Vu had been modeled after an actual real one, and luckily, the company hadn’t thrown it out. She also took time to practice wielding the sword. As an actual authentic blade, it was heavier than the puny fencing sword she and Minji had been given for the music video shoot.</p><p>That time in their lives didn’t even feel real anymore.</p><p>Yoohyeon didn’t leave the gym for any reason except to sleep occasionally and eat meager amounts of food. She didn’t even leave on the raids with Siyeon. Just stayed locked up training with her blades all day long. The only time Bora even saw her was right before they both went to bed.</p><p>Minji, Yubin, Handong, and Gahyeon were always too preoccupied in meetings to notice that Yoohyeon was spiraling, but her other two members could see it.</p><p>Bora finished drying her hair and set her towel in the laundry room before she and Siyeon entered the dorms. Yoohyeon and Bora were roommates so they walked right in without knocking and closed the door behind them. They had a whole intervention planned. Yoohyeon had been driving herself crazy for the past few weeks, and the two older girls wanted it to stop.</p><p>All thoughts of an intervention went out the window when they saw she was crying on her bed, head in her hands. Siyeon and Bora hurried over and sat with her, rubbing her back.</p><p>The last few weeks had really been hard on her. On all of them.</p><p>
  <i>Three Weeks Ago</i>
</p><p>The seven girls all strapped on the last of their bags as they prepared to make their great escape from Apex Corporation. Soomin had shown them an inconspicuous back exit that they could leave through. As soon as the Infected caught their scent, they’d follow, but running around the entirety of the skyscraper would give the girls enough of a head start if they ran at full sprint. </p><p>Their plan was quite simple: Bust out the door and run for the city limits until they were able to get somewhere warm. Don’t stop for anything or anyone. </p><p>They had all stayed there together with Soomin and Yoonah for an additional day, recovering and making sure everyone was back in peak physical condition before having to execute the sprint of their lives.</p><p>They offered for the mother and daughter to come with them, but Soomin declined. </p><p>“I’m the best shot we have at finding a cure. I have to stay here. With my expertise in genetics and all the research from the original project here, this is our best chance.”</p><p>The members understood and smiled. Minji shook her hand for one last time. “We’ll be waiting patiently for the news that Doctor Park Soomin has engineered a cure.”</p><p>Then the group turned for a bittersweet goodbye with Yoonah. It had only been two and a half days with the little girl, but they all felt a strong connection with her. They all saw how having her around opened everyone up, and brought joy back into their lives.</p><p>The little girl had formed special bonds with all of the girls and was sad she couldn’t leave with them. But she was at least happy to be reunited with her mother.</p><p>One by one, the girls all knelt down to give her fierce hugs. Yubin smiled. “We’ll see you at Gwangju, okay? We’ll come find you.”</p><p>Handong laughed. “Yeah, once your super smart mom finds the cure and saves everybody, you’ll both be famous. Shouldn’t be too hard.”</p><p>Yoonah shot them a megawatt smile. “I can’t wait to see you guys again.”</p><p>Yoohyeon approached the little girl last and went in for a hug. “You’re the bravest girl I know. Be good for your mom, okay? I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Yoonah nodded and got on her tiptoes to give the taller girl a kiss on the cheek. Yoohyeon reminded the little girl a lot of Soomin, and Yoonah had immediately been attached to her the first night she found the girls. </p><p>“Yoohyeon, can you come with me for one second before you leave?”</p><p>The taller girl nodded, surprised by the request. Before she left, she turned to the other members. “As soon as I get back, we’re going to go. Get everything ready.”</p><p>The girls all acknowledged her and strapped their bags on. It would really be the race of their lives. Bora got out the baton, knowing there was a chance it’d have to be used. And with the way she threw her golf club earlier to help her get away, it was the only weapon they had left aside from Yoohyeon’s knife. </p><p>It seemed no matter what was lost or how long they spent out here, that damn baton stayed with them.</p><p>Yoonah grabbed Yoohyeon’s hand in her own tiny one, and led her to a small laboratory on the same floor. She took a piece of paper and handed it to the older girl.</p><p>“I wrote something for you. But don’t read it right now. I want it to be a surprise. Read it when you feel like it’s a good time.”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s eyebrows drew together. Who knew a child could be so cryptic? But she smiled and nodded in understanding, pocketing the letter for later.</p><p>Then Yoonah gave her a bracelet. It must have been made out of some kind of metal, but it was sanded down nicely and really smooth. The bracelet was simple, but Yoohyeon didn’t care. It was beautiful.</p><p>Yoonah happily bounced on her toes. “I was making it for my mommy from the things I found in here, but I can always make her another one. I’ve always been really good at building stuff. Probably because my mommy is really smart. I’ve been working on it for a while. There’s a little heart in the middle with a Y. It was supposed to be for Yoonah, but it works for Yoohyeon too. Now whenever you wear it, you can think of me.”</p><p>Yoohyeon teared up at the perfect simplicity of the bracelet. She was so touched. Her tearful smile grew wide as she pulled Yoonah into another tight hug.</p><p>The little girl giggled. “I like it when you do that.”</p><p>“Do what? Hug you?”</p><p>“No, Yoohyeon. I like it when you smile. Super big like that. You look really pretty when your eyes look happy. You and mommy are similar. The other girls told me you used to be really happy before this all started. So did mommy. But you’ve both become super strong and brave since then. Don’t let the monsters turn you all dark. I don’t want to see you become all twisty and scary like them. I don’t see you smile a lot, maybe you should do it more often. Maybe you can smile when you wear my bracelet.”</p><p>The taller girl slipped it on to her wrist. It fit perfectly. “Yeah? Maybe I will. You’re really smart, you know? I won’t let the monsters turn me dark and twisty. I promise.”</p><p>She felt sad to say goodbye, but knew time was of the essence. The older girl led Yoonah by hand through the hallway they had originally come through. But as they headed back toward the exit, Yoohyeon heard a dreaded sound. After two days of effort, the Infected had managed to break down the door. </p><p>They started streaming in, trying to get past the maze of desks and drawers the girls had laid out on the first day. </p><p>Yoohyeon immediately scooped the younger girl up and started running to the opposite end of the floor. Didn’t look like it was goodbye after all. Soomin and Yoonah would need to leave with them. </p><p>The floor was extremely wide, having to accommodate multiple research labs and other rooms. As fast as Yoohyeon’s legs were pumping, it simply wasn’t fast enough. She finally caught sight of the other girls as the first of the Infected rounded on her. </p><p>She set Yoonah on the floor and drew her knife, turning on the growing mob. Yoonah was frozen in fear. </p><p>The group watched through the window of the room they were in as Yoohyeon tried to fend off the Infected by herself. Soomin tried to run out, but the girls held her back. There was a door standing between her and her daughter, but the members were pulling her away. </p><p>Minji opened the back exit and motioned for the others to start going through. “Run and don’t turn back. I’ll wait here with Soomin for Yoonah and Yoohyeon. We’ll be right behind you. Remember our rendezvous point in case anyone gets separated.”</p><p>The girls all nodded their understanding and took off out the back door. Bora led them in the front just in case they met any resistance while running.</p><p>Yoohyeon felt herself being backed into a corner. Luckily the door to the room holding her exit was just a few feet behind her. The taller girl did her best to keep herself in between the Infected and Yoonah. </p><p>She screamed out over the noise. “Yoonah, open the door! Get to your mom!”</p><p>Yoonah started running for the door, and just as Soomin touched the handle to get it open, the little girl felt a hand pull at her ankle. </p><p>She fell and was dragged backwards, screaming for help. Yoohyeon heard and fear struck her heart. She had allowed an Infected to get past her and take Yoonah. Before anyone could process what was happening, she watched as the Infected pounced and attacked.</p><p>Yoohyeon stood in denial and disbelief as Yoonah’s veins began to darken and her skin turned pale. </p><p>Yoonah had been bitten.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, the little girl she had been protecting was on top of her trying to kill her. </p><p>Tears clouded her eyes and her heart broke as the realization hit her. She hadn’t been able to protect Yoonah. </p><p>Yoohyeon almost gave up right then and there.</p><p>Almost let herself get bitten and turned by Yoonah. She didn’t deserve to live if the little girl couldn’t either. But Minji’s voice rang out, yelling for her to get to the door, and she was reminded that she still had people to fight for. </p><p>She looked into the little girl’s glazed and bloodshot eyes. “Yoonah, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Then with one firm shove, she threw the little girl off her and ran for the door. It was closed, but she dove straight for it anyways, trusting Minji would open the door on time.</p><p>She was right to trust the older girl as she successfully rolled to a stop in the room leading to their escape. Soomin was hysterical, having watched her daughter get turned in front of her. She tried to run out.</p><p>“I can’t live without my daughter. Let me go! I don’t care if I become one of them. I just want to be together with her. Please.”</p><p>Minji shook her head and shut the door before any Infected could get in. She had grown close to the girl too and tears threatened to spill, but her leader mode was on and she couldn’t afford to make emotional decisions. Her heart broke for the older woman, but there were bigger forces at play here than just their personal feelings.</p><p>“Soomin, I know it hurts. But we have to go right now. You’re still our country’s best chance. I’m not letting you throw your life away. Yoonah deserves better.”</p><p>She took one of the older woman’s arms and pulled her towards the exit door. Yoohyeon was close behind, face streaked with tears. Minji tried to comfort the taller girl with her eyes, but it didn’t take. Yoohyeon was inconsolable.</p><p>But the most important thing right now was that she was still ready to run. The three women could hear the Infected banging at the door, close to beating it down. </p><p>Yoohyeon took Soomin’s other arm and pulled her through the door with Minji, running for their lives. Tears blinded their eyes as they thought about Yoonah’s cruel fate, but they continued to sprint away from Apex.</p><p>Soomin numbly let herself be dragged along by the two younger girls. She couldn’t feel anything. It was almost surreal. Watching her daughter turn into one of those things right in front of her own eyes. Her loving, happy, carefree daughter had been taken away by this disease. </p><p>The trio continued running until they were past the city limits. Their lungs and legs burned, but they didn’t stop or look back. They couldn’t afford to. </p><p>By the time they had reached the rendezvous point, the group was just about ready to collapse. The three looked behind them and saw the horizon was clear. Finally, they had escaped the freezing city and made it back to the place where Yoonah had found them. Where it would be safe until night fell and the air grew cold again. </p><p>Siyeon looked around and saw all three of the arrivals had red eyes and tear-stained faces. </p><p>Wait... three?</p><p>She looked around desperately. “Where’s Yoonah?”</p><p>A sob escaped Soomin’s throat before anyone could even do anything. She fell to her knees and shook with heart-wrenching cries. Minji and Handong knelt next to her and held her as she grieved.</p><p>Gahyeon looked over to the taller girl and saw her eyes were watering too. The youngest ran over and wrapped her in a warm hug as the girl broke. </p><p>For the first time in five months, Yoohyeon absolutely broke down. Her anguished sobs mixed together with Soomin’s as she buried her face into Gahyeon’s shoulder. The taller girl felt Siyeon and Yubin rubbing her back in comfort, but it didn’t make her feel better. Nothing could make the hurt go away.</p><p>Bora just stood, baton in hand, stunned by the news. She couldn’t even move.</p><p>The group spent the entire next week making the trek to Happyface, as was the original plan before everything was thrown off course by Yoonah’s arrival. After a couple days, Soomin attempted to talk to Yoohyeon. </p><p>She had seen how the taller girl did everything she could to keep her daughter safe. She had done everything right. Got her to the exit first, used her own body as a shield so Yoonah could escape... It was just one arm that slipped past and grabbed the younger girl’s leg while Yoohyeon was fending many others off. There was nothing that could have been done.</p><p>Soomin wanted to communicate that she wasn’t angry, but Yoohyeon avoided her like the plague. She never met the older woman’s eyes and although everyone else knew it wasn’t her fault, the self-inflicted guilt was crushing her. </p><p>They spent the week mostly in silence. Soomin would break down during random parts of the day and the girls would all stop to comfort her. Yoohyeon would stay away. She would allow herself to cry when she was alone on watch at night.</p><p>When they finally arrived at Happyface, they offered to let Soomin stay while they got things figured out before heading to Gwangju.</p><p>She respectfully declined. “Gwangju is going to have laboratories and I need to get there as soon as possible to find this damned cure. I’m not going to waste another second while this disease takes people away.”</p><p>The girls all nodded their understanding and wished her luck. Yubin pulled out a couple notebooks and journals from her bag.</p><p>“I took these from Apex right before we left. They were just random notes on their research. You’ve probably already read through it all but in case you haven’t, the research would be better kept in your hands.”</p><p>Yoohyeon went inside and made a beeline for the elevator. The others went to the kitchen and came back with a bag of food.</p><p>Handong offered it to the older woman. “Here. Not too much to carry by yourself, but should last you a good amount of time. By the time you run out, you’ll definitely have found a market or store by then to replenish. There’s some water in there too.”</p><p>Soomin’s eyes communicated her gratitude without her having to say anything.</p><p>Bora walked over and squeezed the older woman’s arm. Her voice came out so softly that the girls barely even heard it.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about Yoonah.”</p><p>Soomin just nodded sadly. “I’m sorry, too.”</p><p>She shook hands with all of the girls. “Please tell Yoohyeon I’m not upset with her. I never was. She... She did everything she could.”</p><p>They nodded and the older woman spun on her heel, headed for Gwangju. That was the last they ever saw of her as they headed inside to crash on their beds.</p><p>
  <i>Present</i>
</p><p>Yoohyeon’s sobs were heartbreaking, and the two older members didn’t know what to say. Over the past couple weeks, it was clear she hadn’t been dealing with her grief. She just trained day and night, in hopes that she could become so skilled that nothing like this would ever happen again.  </p><p>She hoped drowning herself in training would make the hurt go away. </p><p>But it didn't. </p><p>And now all the grief she tried to push down was all bubbling up and spilling over in one massive explosion.</p><p>“It was my fault. I was right there. I should have done better.”</p><p>Bora rubbed her back. “Hey, no. It wasn’t your fault. Soomin understood that and I’m sure Yoonah did too. You did everything you could.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just looked at the ‘Y’ on her left wrist. Engraved into a small metal heart on the bracelet Yoonah had given her.</p><p>Her words were bitter. “Or maybe I should have just let them take me. I shouldn’t get a second chance when Yoonah wasn’t given one. Why do I get to live and she doesn’t?”</p><p>Siyeon sucked in a sharp breath. “Come on, Yooh. You don’t mean that. We need you. I need you.”</p><p>“For what? So I can fail again and let you guys be turned when you’re counting on me to keep you safe? This is exactly what I knew would happen. I’m not enough for you all. I can’t do it.”</p><p>Bora lifted the younger girl’s chin so they were making eye contact. The pure devastation, guilt, and heartbreak in Yoohyeon’s eyes crushed the older girl.</p><p>“Listen to me. Okay? What happened with Yoonah wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t. None of us could have prevented that from happening. You can’t... You can’t put that all on yourself. Minji saw you doing everything you could to get her to safety. I know it’s hard to know she’s gone now, but she wouldn’t want you to carry all this blame and self-hatred. It’s still fresh right now, I know it hurts. That pain will never ever go away. But that’s a good thing. Pain lets us know we’re human. It makes us feel alive. And as time passes, it’s going to hurt less and less.”</p><p>Siyeon kept one hand on the younger girl’s back and used her other hand to take one of Yoohyeon’s. “It’s not just you in this fight, okay? We’re all responsible for keeping each other safe. You don’t think you’re enough for us, but we know you are. Even if it was you solely responsible for taking care of us, we would take comfort in knowing you were doing your absolute best. You always do. But it’s not just you. It’s all of us. All seven.”</p><p>Bora took her sleeve and gently dried the tears from Yoohyeon’s cheeks. “Everyday, we put our lives into each other’s hands. I trust you with my life. Even after everything, nothing has changed that. Without a doubt, I’d put my entire life into your hands and trust you to do everything in your power to keep me safe. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? We love you, Yooh. We’re all here to support you. We’ve seen how badly this whole thing has affected you, and we just want you to be happy. You’re not in this alone.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just leaned her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. “I don’t know if I can keep doing this. I’m not cut out for this...”</p><p>Siyeon laughed. “Cut out for what? Surviving a world-ending, infection-spreading, deathly catastrophic apocalypse? Who is? We’re just taking it day by day. And that’s enough. None of us are any better at living this life than you, Yoohyeon. We’re all still equally clueless and struggling. But we’re doing everything together. As seven. Shouldn’t that count for something?”</p><p>The younger girl closed her eyes and nodded, trying to stop the tears.</p><p>Bora squeezed Yoohyeon’s hand. “Do you know what will make you feel better?”</p><p>Yoohyeon looked up, eyes hopeful. </p><p>“If you come dance with me tomorrow.”</p><p>Siyeon smiled. “Yeah, and you can come sing with me once you finish. Only if you’re feeling up to it. I’ve found that it really helps take my mind off things.”</p><p>The taller girl just let out a sigh as she eyed her bracelet. She remembered the last thing Yoonah had said to her. About not succumbing to the pressure. Not letting the darkness overtake her. Needing to find little moments of joy in times where it seemed like there was none.</p><p>“You know... Maybe... I’ll take you up on that.”</p><p>Bora looked down in surprise. “Yeah?” </p><p>It had been intended as a joke to lift the mood, but she was happy that Yoohyeon was actually taking that step. Siyeon scooted in closer and wrapped her arms around both girls, squishing them all together.</p><p>Yoohyeon let her long arms wrap around both of the older girls.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The three of them sat like that for a while, until they eventually leaned down and fell asleep, all crammed into Yoohyeon’s bed. It was quite the sight to see.</p><p>Later that night, the taller girl crawled out of bed, making sure not to wake the other two.</p><p>She pulled out the letter from her desk drawer. The one Yoonah had written for her and told her to open when the time was right. </p><p>A small smile graced her features as she saw the little girl’s Korean symbols sprawled across the page, mixed in with more legible and professional letters. The work of Soomin, she assumed.</p><p>
  <i>Yoohyeon,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(My mom is helping me write this, so hopefully it ends up okay. If there are any mistakes, you know whose fault it is... Hers.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank you for being so awesome. When I had a nightmare that first night and you sang to me, I thought you were the coolest person ever. Well, maybe not as cool as my mom, but still the second coolest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You immediately reminded me of her. A little bit scary and really tough, but being around you made me feel safe. That’s why I chose to use you as my pillow. Also, I was just really tired and would have used anyone as a pillow, but you definitely were the softest one. Your legs were really comfortable, I know I made the right choice.</i>
</p><p>Yoohyeon let out a small laugh as tears threatened to spill over.</p><p>
  <i>When I was tired and you carried me all the way back to the building, you were so strong. And when you told me to run and turned back to keep everyone safe, I was really scared. Because my mommy does that with me too. She’ll run and fight the monsters so I can get away. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I was so scared you’d die. When we were finally safe in the building, I poked your cheeks for like... ten whole minutes. And when you didn’t wake up, I really thought you were gone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>That’s why it was extra special when you woke up. You are the strongest person I’ve ever seen. And you don’t smile lots. I saw you smile the first night I was with you, but not a lot after that. I hope you don’t become all scary and rough. Because I really like the warm and soft Yoohyeon who sang me to sleep and was a good pillow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The scary Yoohyeon is brave and cool, but I don’t like her as much. I think you look really pretty when you smile. Like when you’re with Minji. You smile a lot. It makes me happier. I’ve barely even known you at all, but I really like you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I don’t know when I’ll see you again. Hopefully, we’ll meet again at Gwangju! I can’t wait to see everyone when the monsters are gone and everyone is happy. My mommy says it’s hard to be happy in a time like this, but I hope you’re able to stay happy and I hope you think of me until we meet again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’ll see you soon, Yoohyeon! You’re the best.<br/>
Love, Yoonah</i>
</p><p>Yoohyeon closed the letter slowly and put it back into the desk drawer. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her right hand brushed over the heart charm on her wrist.</p><p>She looked up to the sky and let out a soft whisper.</p><p>“I’ll make you proud, Yoonah. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There will be mentions of blood in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yubin fussed with the last of their bags as she stashed it by the building exit. After a couple more weeks of deliberation, the four strategic leaders still weren’t able to come to a decision about what they wanted to do.</p><p>So, Handong suggested they put it to a vote. Siyeon, Yoohyeon, and Bora had been spending lots of time together and weren’t involved at all with the meetings that had been going on.</p><p>Since there were three people and no chance of a tie, the best way to decide what to do was ask their opinion. Much to everyone’s surprise, all three girls voted to leave for Gwangju. </p><p>They were eager to see if their families had made it, and also didn’t think it was worth the risk of staying in Happyface, where they lived everyday in uncertainty about whether or not the Infected would show. Where the nearby supplies they could raid were steadily dwindling.</p><p>The next couple days were spent planning, packing, and preparing for the grueling journey south. </p><p>Yoohyeon spent those days locked away in the gym, training with her weapons. As always. No one would be surprised if she became some secret expert swordsman by the time she had to fight again. With the nonstop training, they were sure she could take on even more than before.</p><p>That being said, Minji was relieved to see she looked a lot lighter on her feet.</p><p>Since Yoonah had been turned, the taller girl had changed and become even more closed off than before. Siyeon and Bora seemed to have gotten her to open back up a little bit more, which everyone was happier for.</p><p>Yubin and Gahyeon were going over the route one more time before they set off. Much to everyone’s relief, they’d be able to take cars this time. The process would be much quicker. They would just use the cars until the gas ran out and then take it on foot from there.</p><p>Handong and Minji double-checked the bags to make sure they had everything they needed before they set off. Siyeon and Bora grabbed every last water bottle and canned food item until the pantry was completely empty. Not much food was left at all, it was just what Siyeon could scrounge up from her raids around the city. But it would have to do.</p><p>It didn’t seem like they’d ever be coming back, at least not in the near future. Possibly could be years before they were able to return safely, and even then, their lives would never be the same. </p><p>The girls went and got Yoohyeon, ready to leave. But as soon as they all re-convened in the lobby, Handong looked out the window and spotted an Infected walking towards the building. </p><p>Just one.</p><p>Having been out this long on their own, one really was not enough to frighten them. Yoohyeon just stared in confusion. Why was this one alone? They always travelled together.</p><p>She pulled out her sword and motioned with her hand. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She walked out to meet the creature and as it started running at her, she slashed its neck, hitting the mark dead center. The Infected dropped to the floor and Yoohyeon turned around, shrugging her shoulders at the girls who were standing in the doorway, still puzzled by the lone appearance.</p><p>Minji just shivered. “Probably a good thing we’re getting out of here before more show up. I’ve never seen one just alone like that.”</p><p>Gahyeon saw something in the window though, and her eyes widened. Out to the left, she saw a whole horde of Infected storming down the street. </p><p>“Yeah… I’m not really sure it was alone.”</p><p>The seven girls had been found. That singular Infected had just been a warm up.</p><p>Their youngest screamed out a warning to Yoohyeon. The taller girl’s head whipped to the side and her body sprang into action as she saw the massive group down the street. She started sprinting back towards the building, slamming the door shut behind her as she entered.</p><p>All the girls grabbed bags and rushed for the right side exit. They needed to get to the parking garage for the cars. </p><p>But as they drew closer, they saw a group of Infected waiting outside there too, banging on the door. They glanced to the front and left exits, and saw they were boxed in on all sides.</p><p>And the building had no back exit.</p><p>Yoohyeon grabbed a bottle of oil she had been storing in the lobby. She opened it up and started dumping it on the floor as she walked. </p><p>“Alright, change of plans. Soomin said fire can kill them, so we’re going to lure them in and light this place up.” She grabbed a walkie-talkie and handed it to Minji, while keeping one for herself.</p><p>“You all are going to hide in the dorms on the top floor. I will open the doors and get them inside, then light the fire and torch this place. I’ll give you a signal through the walkie to run once I’ve lit it. You need to snake around the back side until you reach the side stairwell, and you need to run for it while the Infected are distracted. The stairs are one door to the right of mine and Bora’s room. It’s separate from the building and only supposed to be used by staff, but I think this is a suitable exception. We only found it last week, so I’m not really sure about it, but it’s our best shot. </p><p>“The stairs lead out to an outdoor side exit, and you need to cut across to the garage. There won’t be much time before this whole place goes up in flames, though. The fire shouldn’t reach the side stairwell, but the building will collapse once the floors start burning and you might get stuck inside. So you need to go quick.”</p><p>The practice rooms all had wooden floors, and so did the recording rooms. It really wouldn’t take much for the whole building to catch fire. Yoohyeon grabbed a second bottle of oil and handed it to Siyeon. </p><p>“You think you can help me?”</p><p>The older girl nodded, resolutely.</p><p>They both split off in different directions, and dumped a thin trail of oil through the first floor. Then they continued the pattern, going up higher into the building until both girls had empty canisters.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked at the big group, all with bags slung over their shoulders. “We meet in Lot Two, okay? Siyeon, Bora, and I will each open up a door for the Infected to come through and we’re going to run like hell for the elevator. As soon as I light the fire, I’m going to yell through the walkie for you to start running. You need to go as fast as you can, understand?”</p><p>They all nodded and huddled into a group hug, before splitting off. The four girls ran up in the direction of the dorms to await Yoohyeon’s signal that the Infected had been let in. If they left any earlier, the creatures would catch their scent and would know to wait outside instead of being lured into the trap. The other three split off and each took an exit. </p><p>Yoohyeon looked out and met both of the older girls’ eyes before clearing her throat. “You two open your doors and then run to the elevator. Get it open. Since I’ve got the front exit, I’ll be the slowest one back so I’m going to light the fire. Have the elevator ready for me to run into. Our window is going to be tiny.” The three girls nodded and took deep breaths. The timing would need to be perfect.</p><p>“Okay, on my count... One, two, three.”</p><p>All three girls pulled the doors open and started sprinting for the back. Yoohyeon slowed slightly as the other two boarded the elevator, activating a lighter from her pocket and dropping it on the floor. Immediately, the line of oil she and Siyeon had laid out caught fire.</p><p>Yoohyeon turned to see the elevator doors were closing and Siyeon was screaming at her to run. The taller girl sprinted as flames kicked up around her, and she dove through the narrow opening of the elevator doors right as they closed shut.</p><p>Bora jammed the button for the dorms as the Infected started pounding on the elevator doors. </p><p>Yoohyeon was still on the floor recovering from diving through the doors and taking a hard fall, so Siyeon took the walkie from the taller girl’s pocket and told Minji to start running. </p><p>The horrifying noises of the Infected screaming from the fire met their ears, and they all winced. </p><p>It was not a pleasant sound.</p><p>Once they got to the top floor, the trio clambered out of the elevator. The hallway that held the dorms was incredibly long, and their escape stairwell was on the other end. So the three girls ducked their heads and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. </p><p>When they were almost through, they started smelling smoke. The fire didn’t seem to have reached the dorms yet, but it was climbing up the building alarmingly fast. </p><p>The girls pushed the pace until they finally reached the door. Yoohyeon yanked the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge. It was locked from the outside.</p><p>Bora let out a string of curse words. Siyeon looked around, panicked. “Why the hell is it locked?”</p><p>The oldest frantically pulled on the handle. “I don’t know. When Yoohyeon and I found it last week and went to explore, the door didn’t lock behind us.”</p><p>The taller girl’s eyes dawned in recognition. “This isn’t a fire-safe approved exit. The building must have automatically locked it when the smoke detectors started going off.” She opened the door to their shared dorm room.</p><p>“Quick, help me look for something that can pick the lock.”</p><p>The three split off, running for different rooms to find something that could help.</p><p>Siyeon yelled out. “I got a hair pin.”</p><p>The trio ran back out and Yoohyeon took the pin, jamming it into the lock. She expertly maneuvered it, while the two older girls looked at her suspiciously.</p><p>“How do you-“</p><p>Much to their surprise, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Yoohyeon just motioned for them to run through. “Now’s not really the time to ask. Just go!”</p><p>They all ran into the stairwell, beginning the rapid descent to the outside exit. The air started growing hotter as they got closer and closer to the ground, where the fire had been going the longest. The three were in a side stairwell and technically not in the building, but the blazing heat was still intense.</p><p>Smoke started to fill the air and by the time the girls popped out the bottom door, their lungs were on fire. They burst out the door and breathed in the fresh air, only taking a break for a second, before running for the lot to meet up with the others. </p><p>They were making good time until Yoohyeon and Bora heard a crunch on the ground. They turned immediately to see Siyeon crying out in pain.</p><p>A pile of broken glass was on the right and it had taken her by surprise. She stepped on it and when she fell, the glass cut her thigh open. Blood immediately started pouring out and Siyeon pressed her hand to the wound to try and slow it down.</p><p>Bora ran to help and Yoohyeon looked around frantically. The longer they stayed exposed out here, the higher chance more Infected would be able to catch their scent. The youngest ripped part of her pant leg off and tied it around Siyeon’s gash. It went down the length of her entire right thigh and was quite deep. Her eyes were pained as she tried to stand up. </p><p>Yoohyeon did her best to support Siyeon’s weight as the older girl leaned heavily on her. “Shit, do you think you can you walk?”</p><p>Siyeon just grimaced in pain, but nodded. “Don’t think I can run, but I can walk.”</p><p>Bora slid around to the other side and hooked an arm around Siyeon's waist to take some of the weight as well. With Siyeon in between them, she and Yooh did their best to go quickly as they headed for the parking garage. Siyeon groaned from the effort, but knew she had to fight through the pain. </p><p>The cloth Yoohyeon had tied around Siyeon’s leg was by no means a permanent, or even semi-reliable, fix. It was able to staunch the blood flow a little bit, but the gash was still freely bleeding. Siyeon felt herself growing increasingly lightheaded.</p><p>The three girls finally made it to the parking garage with Siyeon barely conscious. Yoohyeon and Bora were all but dragging her. They saw the other three girls in the lot, waiting by the cars. </p><p>That's when Bora noticed something was wrong. Why were there only three waiting? As Yubin and Handong took Siyeon’s weight and laid her down in the backseat of one of the cars, Minji’s panicked eyes looked around at the new arrivals.</p><p>“Where’s Gahyeon?”</p><p>Worry crept up in Yoohyeon’s stomach. “The hell do you mean where’s Gahyeon? She was supposed to be with you.”</p><p>The leader shook her head, panic rising in her chest. “She was with us in the back when we entered the staircase. But by the time we got out and started running here, Yubin looked back, and saw we’d lost her. We didn’t know what happened but couldn’t turn back because the door locked from the outside. Handong and I were hoping she had found you and was coming with you.”</p><p>Yoohyeon let several colorful words slip out of her mouth. If Gahyeon had been in the stairwell but disappeared by the time the other three had arrived, that meant she was stuck somewhere inside the burning building. </p><p>She got her knife from her belt and handed it to Bora, while simultaneously drawing her sword.</p><p>“Okay, Siyeon got cut with broken glass. She lost a lot of blood and there’s a good chance her laceration could be infected. I packed a first-aid kit.” She shrugged the bag off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. “You need to look through the bag and find it. Then, clean her wound and bandage it properly before she loses too much blood. Once you finish that, you and Yubin need to bring the two cars around to the front.”</p><p>Minji’s eyes were wild with fear, but she nodded her understanding. “Where are you guys going?”</p><p>Yoohyeon grabbed the leader’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. “Getting Gahyeon back. No one gets left behind.”</p><p>With that, she and Bora took off back towards the company building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji frantically dug through the bag Yoohyeon had dumped until she found the first-aid kit she was looking for. Yubin and Handong already had Siyeon laid out in the backseat of the SUV. The eldest quickly handed it off to the two girls, hoping they knew how to dress the wound.</p><p>The year before she left China, Handong had taken a medical class on basic first-aid administration. Through their months together, she had been the go-to person if the girls needed anything patched up and had learned a lot through those experiences. </p><p>If idol training hadn't worked out for her, Handong's other passion would have been the medical field. So that luckily meant she studied extra and knew way more about injuries and treatment than the average person. </p><p>Siyeon’s wound looked far more serious than anything else she had ever dealt with before, but she took the first-aid kit and got to work anyway. There wasn’t time for uncertainty or hesitation. Yubin helped as much as she could while Minji started loading all the bags into the cars.</p><p>Handong looked sadly at Siyeon, who was growing increasingly pale by the second. “The cut is too deep. I need to stitch it up.”</p><p>Yubin looked at her incredulously. “Do you even know how?”</p><p>Dong shook her head. “I’ve practiced the movement before, but never done it on a person. Now’s a better time than any to start though. I just don’t have a clean needle or sutures.”</p><p>The younger girl frowned. “There’s a really big first-aid kit back in the company. They kept it for us just in case any medical emergencies happened and we needed treatment on the spot. It’s got an oxygen mask, light anesthesia, suture kits... Everything. We need to go get that.”</p><p>Minji heard the conversation and nodded, as she pulled out the walkie. “I’ll tell Yoohyeon now.”</p><p>But as the crackle of the walkie came to life, the girls were filled with dread. Because Minji’s voice was heard echoing from Siyeon’s pocket. Back when she had taken the walkie from Yoohyeon in the elevator, the older girl had forgotten to give it back.</p><p>Dami just shook her head and opened the car door. “I’m going back for it.”</p><p>Minji vehemently protested. “No way. You don’t have any weapons, and we need you to drive the other car.”</p><p>The younger girl took the retractable baton Siyeon kept in her pocket. As much as the girls had joked about the baton being a weak weapon, it had lasted them this long. There had to be some merit in it, right? And plus, it felt comfortable in her hands. The original rightful owner.</p><p>“There’s nothing more Handong can do here to help Siyeon until we get suture kits. She can drive the other car. One of us needs to go back for it, and we know it can’t be you, Minji. You’re too important. You need to drive and we can’t risk you.”</p><p>The eldest had tears in her eyes. This was the thing she hated most about leading with Handong. The other five girls always viewed the two leaders as more important, valued Minji and Handong higher than themselves, and thus always tried to keep them furthest from the danger. “Please... Please just be careful.”</p><p>Yubin hugged the two older members, then took Siyeon’s hand. She bent down and whispered softly, “I’ll be back soon. Just hold on for me.”</p><p>Then, she took off following the path Yoohyeon and Bora had taken just minutes earlier.</p><p>Meanwhile, the two fighters who had gone back for Gahyeon were having trouble of their own. It seemed the scent of blood was even more invigorating for the Infected than human flesh. And both girls had Siyeon’s blood on their clothes. The ones who had hung back from the main mob and thus not been led into the burning trap, were now attacking the two girls, preventing them from getting inside.</p><p>However, all the extra time spent training had certainly paid off for Yoohyeon as she wielded the sword with mesmerizing fluidity and cut down the creatures. Bora barely even had to do anything. She slashed at two before the whole group of Infected was down. </p><p>Bora looked to the taller girl in stunned silence. She had just witnessed a killing machine. </p><p>The older girl knew Yoohyeon had been training every waking hour since getting to Happyface, but had no idea she had become this lethal and terrifying.</p><p>Yoohyeon just shook her out of her stupor. “Come on, Gahyeon is in there somewhere. We need to save her.”</p><p>Bora blinked, regaining focus. “Okay, I’ll take the top floors, you take the bottom. Hopefully, the Infected inside should be dead by now but if they aren’t, be careful. We meet in the middle, okay? Call for help if you find her.”</p><p>Yoohyeon nodded her understanding. Her hands nimbly tore off more of her already messed up pant leg. She handed one piece of cloth to Bora and kept one for herself.</p><p>“Hold this over your nose and mouth. Breathe through the cloth. It won’t keep all the smoke out, but it’ll help even just a little bit. And we need all the help we can get.”</p><p>Bora took it gratefully, held it up to cover her face, and ran recklessly into the building, making a beeline for the elevator in the back. </p><p>Yoohyeon followed suit, sword in hand. In case any of the Infected were still alive, she wasn’t going to take any chances. </p><p>The first floor was littered with bodies of the creatures. Soomin wasn’t kidding when she said they had an aversion to heat. Here and there, a couple Infected who had managed to survive would try to attack Yoohyeon, but they were no match for her in their low numbers and weakened state. The flames raged around her, but Yoohyeon refused to leave until she found their youngest.</p><p>The fire had calmed slightly due to the automated sprinkler system, so there were patches of the floor that weren’t ablaze. Yoohyeon could feel sweat dripping down her face, but strategically ran using the safe areas to try and mitigate the burns. </p><p>Bora started at the top floor and searched the dorms. The fire still hadn’t reached up to the top floor yet so she wasn’t in as much danger, but it was still incredibly smoky and hard to see. Her lungs were already burning from inhaling smoke and ash.</p><p>She searched every room in the top floor as quickly as she could, disappointed that the youngest was nowhere to be found.</p><p>She then moved down the set of stairs to the floor below them and called out Gahyeon’s name. To no avail.</p><p>Bora frantically tore through the whole floor, hoping for any kind of sign, but it was fruitless. She was growing increasingly worried and desperate. There was no way an Infected could have gotten to her... Right?</p><p>She climbed down the next flight of stairs and relief flooded her body as she heard coughs. They were on the floor with the gym, and Gahyeon was laying flat on the ground, behind the treadmills. Bora rushed over and knelt down by her side.</p><p>“Gahyeon, you’re okay! What happened? Are you hurt?”</p><p>All she got in response was a cough and a wheeze. Gahyeon had been in the burning building this whole time and inhaled a lot of smoke. Bora could see there was a bit of blood coming from a head injury.</p><p>She gently propped the younger girl up and looped an arm around Gahyeon’s waist. Then with all her strength, she stood up. The duo wobbled slightly as Bora struggled to handle the weight, but eventually they stabilized and started walking for the elevator. They needed to find Yoohyeon, and quick. </p><p>The taller girl, not knowing Gahyeon had been found yet, was making her way up the floors, frantically searching. As she turned out of the company kitchen on the second floor, she saw a body coming at her and her sword whipped out in an instant.</p><p>Just before she struck the figure’s neck, she stopped herself. </p><p>“Yubin?”</p><p>The rapper just nodded and barely stopped as she ran to the cabinets and started throwing things around. “Yoohyeon, Siyeon needs stitches! She’s losing blood fast. There’s a huge first-aid kit in here with sutures. Help me find it.”</p><p>The taller girl immediately stooped down to help rifle through the contents of the cabinets. Her keen ears picked up on the sound of a groan, and she knew what that meant. Infected were here.</p><p>They were cornered. </p><p>Dami didn’t even turn around and kept digging through the cabinets, trusting Yoohyeon completely to keep them safe. The taller girl spun to face the ragtag group of ten Infected, raising her sword. </p><p>“Let me know when you’ve found it.” The younger girl nodded and Yoohyeon ran to meet the mangled creatures halfway. </p><p>She wouldn’t let any slip through and hurt Yubin. Not after what happened to Yoonah.</p><p>Thinking of the little girl brought hatred and a burning passion to her eyes. Hatred for this disease. Hatred for these things. </p><p>The inferno blazed all around them and she started slashing with the blade. It was quite the sight to see.</p><p>Her constant practice since arriving back home was apparent. The blade, as if an extension of herself, whipped out and struck the creatures with deadly precision. And when Yoohyeon didn’t have good angles to hit some, she’d send kicks so they’d be thrown into patches of growing flames.</p><p>The screams of the Infected were sickening. </p><p>Their neck scars were designed to kill them painlessly, but being burnt alive was not.</p><p>By the time Yubin let out a triumphant yell, she turned around and saw Yoohyeon panting, with a dozen Infected bodies littered on the floor.</p><p>There wasn’t even any time to be amazed or shocked.</p><p>Yoohyeon grabbed the younger girl’s hand and started pulling her towards the stairs. Only to be stopped by a roaring wall of flames engulfing the entrance. </p><p>She immediately spun on her heel, practically dragging Yubin with the speed she was going at. They made it all the way to the opposite side of the floor, and waited for the elevator.</p><p>The girls were pleasantly surprised when the doors opened to reveal Bora supporting a barely-conscious Gahyeon.</p><p>Yoohyeon could have cried in relief at that moment, but she knew now wasn’t the time. She pulled Yubin into the elevator and they rode down to the first floor. </p><p>When the elevator doors opened and revealed flames covering the entire ground floor, Yoohyeon sucked in her breath. There was no way out except straight through the fire. She briefly considered riding the elevator back up to the dorms to take the side stairwell back down and avoid the flames entirely, but there was no way they’d get Gahyeon down all those stairs in her current state. The girl was barely even standing on her own.</p><p>Yoohyeon slid her sword back into the sheath that their youngest had made for her and tossed aside the piece of her pants she had been breathing through as a filter.  She used both free hands to support the younger girl. Just like with Siyeon before, Bora and Yoohyeon stood on both ends and kept Gahyeon upright.</p><p>The taller girl turned to Yubin. “Keep your hand on my shoulder, so I can feel you’re there. I don’t want you to get separated.”</p><p>The younger girl nodded. </p><p>Bora and Yoohyeon locked eyes. “Okay, we gotta go quick. If we run fast enough, the flames won’t burn us that badly. Minji and Handong will have brought the cars by now, so we just need to get to the front entrance.”</p><p>Everyone acknowledged Yoohyeon’s orders, and on her command, they began sprinting towards the front door. Yoohyeon and Bora groaned with the effort of running with Gahyeon’s full weight, but they kept pushing. Yubin was having trouble too. The first aid kit was large and heavy.</p><p>Yoohyeon felt herself getting increasingly hotter and Bora thought her skin was really burning. Just as they were about to collapse, they broke through the front door and breathed in the outside air. It was still tainted by smoke, but much nicer than the blazing inferno they had just been trapped in.</p><p>Bora and Yoohyeon slowed to a stop as Minji and Handong rushed out to get Gahyeon into the back of the other SUV. Yubin ran to Minji’s car and started opening up the first aid-kit when she found Siyeon’s prone form still laying in the back.</p><p>The two runners sank to their knees, gasping, desperately trying to suck in clean air. Yoohyeon was vaguely aware that Handong was yelling something, but her body was starting to give in to exhaustion and her head was spinning.</p><p>“I need to start stitching Siyeon right now before she loses any more blood. Someone needs to get this oxygen mask to Gahyeon and bandage the cut on her head.”</p><p>Minji ran quickly between cars, trying to do what was needed. The problem with being outside like this, especially with Siyeon’s blood, was that more Infected were closing in.</p><p>Yoohyeon drew her sword and dug into the ground, using it as leverage to help her stand. She then pulled Bora back to her feet and they used each other as support to help walk back to the waiting cars. With the smoke inhalation, burns, and exhaustion from running so much with both Siyeon and Gahyeon, both of their bodies were at a breaking point.</p><p>Bora managed to drag herself to the open door of Minji's SUV and nearly collapsed as she tried to get into the passenger seat. </p><p>She coughed wildly as Minji pulled her in from the driver's side and Yoohyeon pushed from the back. </p><p>Once Yoohyeon helped Bora get into the car, she turned and started making her way to the car further away. Her body was at its limit, but she begged it to keep working just for a little bit longer. </p><p>She was vaguely aware of Minji’s car speeding away, off to the rendezvous point they had set up beforehand. Yubin was in the driver seat of the other SUV, with Gahyeon laid up in the back. She yelled at the taller girl to get in. The Infected were getting dangerously close.</p><p>In a haze, Yoohyeon’s vision was growing darker and her body was shutting down. She was raking in breaths of air, desperately trying to get oxygen into her lungs, and her sword was basically turned into a very pointy walking cane. She pleaded with her body to make it to the car, and felt a presence help take her weight and walk her the rest of the way. </p><p>Yoohyeon let the person, Yubin she guessed, escort her to the car. Exhaustion was thick in every bone of her body. She just managed to crawl into the passenger side door before blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she became aware of was sharp pain shooting through her leg. She groaned and immediately, Bora was by her side.</p><p>“Siyeon, are you okay?”</p><p>The younger girl just grumbled under her breath. “This hurts like a bitch.”</p><p>Bora laughed. “The anesthesia in the first-aid kit really wasn’t anything high-grade. It was just supposed to help numb you a little, and since you were already unconscious, it wasn’t too bad. But we don’t have any painkillers. You’re just going to have to tough it out.”</p><p>Siyeon frowned. “It’ll be a lot easier if you let me hold your hand.” </p><p>Bora smiled softly and laced their fingers together. </p><p>“So what happened? Last I remember, I slipped while we were running to the garage.”</p><p>“Yoohyeon and I helped carry you back to meet with the girls, but that’s when we discovered Gahyeon was missing. Apparently, she had gotten separated from the others. At that point, we left you in the care of Handong to get Gahyeon out before the fire burned the whole building down. So, Yoohyeon and I went to go back but that was when Handong discovered you would need stitches and we didn’t have any suture kits. That meant Yubin also had to go back to get the big emergency kit that the company kept for us.</p><p>We ended up finding Gahyeon and meeting up with Yubin while inside the building. Long story short, everyone got out. Handong stitched up your leg, and did an amazing job too. I didn’t know she was secretly a surgeon in disguise. Gahyeon inhaled a lot of smoke, way more than even Yooh and me, so she’s still out right now. We’ve been holed up in a shop for the past four hours, after taking an hour to drive away from home.”</p><p>After hearing Bora had run back into the burning building, Siyeon sat up and inspected her. She could see redness tinging Bora’s arms. </p><p>“Did you get burned? Does it hurt?”</p><p>The older girl just brushed her off. “It’s nothing really. It barely hurts.”</p><p>Siyeon gave her a look, then poked her right in the arm. She yelped in pain from the burn and recoiled.</p><p>The younger girl just laid back down. “Liar.”</p><p>At that moment, Yoohyeon walked over and joined them. A half hour into the car ride, she had woken up. Her body was still drained, and she was in pain, but most of all, she was just grateful everyone made it out okay.</p><p>Siyeon stared weirdly as the taller girl approached. “What happened to your pants?”</p><p>A small smile peeked through on Yoohyeon’s face. “I kind of had to rip up my pant leg to staunch the blood flow on your cut. And then I had to rip it more so it could serve as a filter for when Bora and I went back into the building to get Gahyeon.”</p><p>Yoohyeon did look quite weird to be fair. The left sleeve of her black pants was completely normal, but the right sleeve was all mangled. It only came down to her kneecap before abruptly cutting off into rips. </p><p>Siyeon just moaned. “The fashion is so ugly. When are you going to change? It’s hurting my eyes. And with my leg already killing me, I don’t deserve this additional pain.”</p><p>The taller girl couldn’t help but chuckle. Siyeon was cute when she was pouty. Yoohyeon was at least grateful that the older girl was using her pants as a source of amusement and humor. Grateful that Siyeon was feeling strong enough to tease her. It hadn't been long ago when the older girl started losing consciousness and Yoohyeon began thinking the worst. </p><p>“You think I should change? I don’t know, I think I’m kind of rocking the half-ripped pant sleeve look.” </p><p>Siyeon just shoved her playfully. In truth, she too was glad Yoohyeon could joke about it. The experience had been scary for everyone, with all the girls under immense pressure. </p><p>Just the relief of everyone getting out alive was enough to keep spirits high. </p><p>Yoohyeon gently squeezed one of Siyeon’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re okay. You scared me for a good second back there. And if it really bothers you, I have a change of clothes I packed from the dorms. It’ll be very reassuring to know that my ugly pants will not have to stay in your future permanently.”</p><p>Siyeon wrapped the girl into a hug, still maintaining hold of Bora’s hand. “Thank you both for not leaving me behind.”</p><p>The two girls nodded. It should have been unspoken that none of the girls would ever be left behind, but sometimes doubt crossed their minds every once in a while... If the group would really risk everything for one member. If it was worth it.</p><p>Then Siyeon turned back to the taller girl, eyebrows drawing together. “If you have nice clothes that don’t make my eyes bleed, why haven’t you changed into them yet?”</p><p>Yoohyeon laughed again. It was music to the older girls’ ears. Such a beautiful sound.</p><p>“I was kind of missing half a pant leg when I ran into the building, so my leg got burnt. It hurts too much to try and change right now. Hopefully in a couple days, the burn will heal a bit and I’ll spare your lovely eyes then. Wouldn’t want you going blind from the fashion horror.”</p><p>Siyeon frowned and took a closer look at the girl’s leg. Under closer inspection, she concluded that the area left uncovered was indeed burnt pretty badly. Even when it healed, it would leave scarring. </p><p>“Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Yoohyeon shrugged. “Doesn’t really hurt that bad right now.”</p><p>Siyeon just shrunk back down and laid flat again. “I’m surrounded by a bunch of self-sacrificing stubborn liars. You guys suck.” </p><p>The two other girls just laughed. As Yoohyeon did, her breath hitched and she started coughing. That had been happening a lot in the last four and a half hours since she had woken up. The coughing fit kept going, and she quickly found herself leaning over, trying to suck in air.</p><p>By the time it was finally over, she noticed a soft hand on her back. She looked up and saw Minji had come over. The leader handed Yoohyeon a water bottle, and the younger girl drank it slowly. </p><p>“Are you still having trouble breathing?”</p><p>Yoohyeon nodded, though it was so small that Minji, Bora, and Siyeon almost missed it. The eldest frowned, not knowing what to do. She called Handong over, but she too, had no idea.</p><p>“The only thing I can think of is giving her the oxygen mask that Gahyeon is using. It would help clear out her lungs of all the smoke and soot. Since she was on the lower levels, she inhaled more than Bora. But other than that, I’m not really sure how else to fix it.”</p><p>The taller girl just shook her head, breath still ragged. “Gahyeon needs the mask. I’ll use it once she wakes up. She inhaled the most out of all of us.”</p><p>Handong just nodded and returned back to Gahyeon’s side. She watched sadly as the youngest took in uneven breaths through the oxygen mask. It hurt to see the normally vibrant and lively Gahyeon like this. Pale, shaky, labored… Dong hated it.</p><p>Minji continued to look at Yoohyeon in concern. Her life wasn’t really in danger, but it still hurt to hear the taller girl wheezing. </p><p>“How about you lie down for a little? Maybe that will help you feel less lightheaded.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just nodded. With Minji’s help, she stood unsteadily and started walking over to the other blanket. There was a slight limp from her leg burn, but it would heal in time.</p><p>Usually, the girls set up one blanket on the floor to sleep on it and used the other on top to keep them warm. But since Gahyeon and Siyeon were sprawled out with Handong and Bora at their sides, there wasn’t much room.</p><p>They used the cover blanket and just laid it out elsewhere to serve as a second bed. To make more room, the girls would just have to sleep a bit colder tonight. </p><p>Yubin was already sitting on the second blanket, poring over their map. Things hadn’t exactly gone as planned when they left Happyface, but at least the rendezvous point they had chosen and used was still on the way to Gwangju. They didn’t need to go too far off course.</p><p>She tucked in her legs to make room for Yoohyeon, who slowly lowered herself down to the ground with Minji’s help.</p><p>The eldest left to go get something, and promised she’d be back. Yubin just looked over to the taller girl, remembering the way she had singlehandedly wiped out a dozen of the Infected when they were cornered.</p><p>“How did you learn to fight with a sword like that?”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s voice came out a bit raspy. “While you guys were having super secretive meetings all day back home, I was training in the gym. Sometimes, I’d just build up my cardio, but the rest of the time I spent learning how to be a better fighter. Knife, sword, even just fists... I knew we weren’t going to be making it to Gwangju without facing any trouble, so I figured I’d try to keep my skills sharp. Prepare myself as much as possible.”</p><p>Yubin set down the map, and scooted over to re-position herself by the taller girl’s head. They had no pillows, so she gently lifted Yoohyeon’s head to rest in her lap.</p><p>“Well, for what it’s worth, the training totally paid off. It was a little bit scary to see you go all super ninja assassin, but it was also pretty badass.”</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled softly, content to rest on Yubin’s lap. “Glad you watched me totally kick Infected ass while doing absolutely nothing in the back.”</p><p>Yubin feigned an insulted gasp. Inwardly, she was happy Yoohyeon was teasing. It seemed that as time passed, bits and pieces of the old Yoohyeon were beginning to resurface. Lately, the taller girl had been more relaxed and loose.</p><p>“For your information, I was attempting to obtain the first-aid equipment required to save Siyeon’s life. I’d say that’s almost as impressive, if not more, than twirling around a little sword. A sharp stick... How hard could it be?”</p><p>Yoohyeon snorted playfully. “Mhm. You keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>At that time, Minji returned and a soft smile reached her eyes as she saw the two younger girls teasing each other. </p><p>She had gone to get a couple cloths doused in cool water, and gingerly placed them on Yoohyeon’s burns. Then she placed the last wet cloth on the taller girl's forehead as she continued to rest her head on Yubin's lap.</p><p>Yoohyeon mumbled, “Mm, that feels so good.”</p><p>The eldest leaned down and laughed lightly, placing a soft kiss on Yoohyeon’s cheek. “How about you try to get some rest, okay?”</p><p>The taller girl just closed her eyes and nodded as Yubin gently stroked her hair. </p><p>Back at the other blanket bed, Siyeon was yawning. It turned out that losing tons of blood to a cut in her thigh was quite draining on the body. She could still feel Bora’s small hand in her grasp.</p><p>“You know, my leg still hurts really bad.”</p><p>Bora frowned. “I know, Singnie. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do to help. You just have to tough it out for a while, okay?”</p><p>It was Siyeon’s turn to frown. “You didn’t let me finish. I was just about to say that if you wanted to help, you could lay down with me and hold me. Unless you can’t do that.”</p><p>The older girl just smiled softly. “Okay, fine.” </p><p>She laid down next to Siyeon and draped an arm around the younger girl, pulling her in tight.</p><p>She felt Siyeon sigh heavily beside her. </p><p>“Did the company- Did it really all burn down?”</p><p>Bora just nodded. </p><p>“Sua, that was our home. Now we might... We might never get to go back.”</p><p>The older girl could do nothing but tighten her embrace around Siyeon. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe the building is gone. But everything it stood for lives on in us. It used to be home, but it hasn’t been for a while. For all of us... Our home is with each other now.”</p><p>Bora gave Siyeon a loving squeeze and whispered softly.</p><p>“Happyface burnt down, and it had all our great memories. It’s been my home for a decade. And I’m sad we lost that. But it’s okay. Because my new home is here. My new home is with you.”</p><p>The younger girl couldn’t help but smile. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, pressed up against Bora.</p><p>The next morning when she woke up, her leg hurt just a little bit less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter chapter today. This one and the next will be a bit more on the calm side until the action starts to pick up again. Hope you have been enjoying so far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only taken one more day for Gahyeon to wake up. They had been taking shelter in a small town since their escape from Happyface, and had decided they weren’t going to advance any further until the youngest was fully recovered.</p><p>It was for the best, anyways. The girls got well-deserved rest after the harrowing events that had just transpired. Bora hadn’t inhaled as much smoke as Yoohyeon, but her body was just as exhausted.</p><p>Her burns stung, and having to carry the weight of Siyeon and Gahyeon far distances with only Yoohyeon to help her had worn her down. She spent most of the day by Siyeon’s side resting, and making sure the younger girl was recovering well too.</p><p>Yoohyeon normally would have spent the day of downtime scrounging around the town looking for any useful supplies and scoping out the surroundings, but her condition was deteriorating. Her coughing fits lasted way longer now, and sounded much more painful. Sometimes, she’d wheeze and pant for breath to the point it almost brought Minji to tears.</p><p>The leader had spent all her time by Yoohyeon’s side, trying her best to take care of her. She was always bringing water to make sure the younger girl was hydrated, and kept switching out cool rags to help with the burns. But whenever coughing attacks came, all she could do was rub Yoohyeon’s back and wait for it to end. Watching the younger girl suffer, struggling to breathe, and being unable to do anything… It was slowly killing her.</p><p>She felt it was her responsibility to look after everyone’s wellbeing, and seeing the taller girl struggle was hard. Yoohyeon had been offered the oxygen mask, but refused to use it at all until she was sure Gahyeon would wake up and be okay. </p><p>Yubin and Handong had been bouncing between all four hurt members, doing their best to keep everyone comfortable. Having been a bit of an assistant to Handong, Yubin had picked up on a few first-aid lessons and was serving to be an incredibly valuable asset. </p><p>On top of helping Dong treat the injured members and being by Gahyeon’s side constantly, Yubin was also spending her time trying to re-plan their route. The original plan to take the cars until they ran out of gas, and then walk the rest of the way, was not looking so great anymore. Yoohyeon’s leg was burned badly and though it was healing, the process was slow. She insisted she could walk or even run on it if need be, but Yubin wanted to circumvent that possibility.</p><p>Bora’s arms had been burned as well, which meant she could no longer carry her usual load. As the second strongest member alongside Yoohyeon, she usually carried a larger load than the others. Yubin also had to figure out how they were going to walk on foot without Bora’s help carrying her heavy share of supplies.</p><p>The obvious elephant in the room was Siyeon’s leg. She was barely even able to move without feeling pain, let alone stand or walk. Her wound was extremely painful, as was the stitch job Handong had done, and without painkillers, she was constantly fighting the urge to scream. </p><p>Yubin had nearly pulled her hair out as she took all these factors into account and tried to come up with a game plan that would allow them to get to Gwangju on time. Usually, she had Gahyeon’s brilliant mind to help her, but at the moment, asking for her help wasn’t exactly an option.</p><p>It was stressing her out too, because she knew they couldn’t stay in this tiny shop forever. Eventually, the group would have to mobilize and it would likely have to be sooner rather than later. The Infected never took long to find their scents.</p><p>As Yubin thought of her predicament, she heard one of Yoohyeon’s coughing fits start. They were getting worse by the hour and worry wormed its way through her stomach. She wondered what would happen to the taller girl if Gahyeon didn’t wake soon.</p><p>Luckily, she did not have to wait long for the answer because at that moment, she saw Gahyeon stir. Yubin and Handong were by her side in an instant. </p><p>The youngest looked around her surroundings, confused as to what was going on. The last thing she remembered was crawling into the gym and preparing to die. She had lost the others and was stuck in a burning building.</p><p>That was when she noticed a foreign object on her face, and grabbed the mask. She pulled it off and tried to speak, but her throat was too dry. Yubin quickly handed her a water bottle. </p><p>She tried again and much to her relief, her voice came out loud and clear. “What happened? Where are we?”</p><p>Minji had been distracted by Yoohyeon’s cough attack, and when she heard Gahyeon’s voice, relief surged through her entire body. She ran over and enveloped Gahyeon in a hug. </p><p>“Thank God you’re okay. I was so worried.” The youngest just returned the embrace. She understood the immense pressure Minji had been under, trying to keep all the girls afloat. Being unsure about the state of Gahyeon’s health had put massive strain on her.</p><p>The youngest was then made aware of a wheezing sound in the background and turned to see Yoohyeon. She was leaning on all fours, gasping for breath in between coughs. Panic immediately rose in the younger girl.</p><p>“Is Yoohyeon okay? What happened to her? Someone needs to help her.”</p><p>Minji nodded. “If you’re feeling okay, I’m going to go take the oxygen mask over. She’s been refusing it since we got out so that you could recover quicker.”</p><p>Gahyeon quickly replied that she was feeling fine, and that was all Minji needed. The leader scooped the mask off the floor and ran towards Yoohyeon’s retching form. She gently held the mask over the taller girl’s nose and mouth, and Yoohyeon took in a gasping breath. </p><p>Her coughing gradually calmed, and Minji slowly helped lower her to the floor. “You’re going to be okay. Please try to get some rest, Yooh.”</p><p>The younger girl nodded tiredly and her eyes fluttered shut. Minji let out a long exhale. With Gahyeon awake and Yoohyeon finally able to recover properly, she was feeling a bit less uncertain about everything.</p><p>The eldest gave Yoohyeon’s hand a squeeze before standing up and re-joining Gahyeon, Handong, and Yubin. She wanted to see with her own eyes that their youngest was okay. </p><p>The commotion had woken Siyeon and Bora from their joint nap and they smiled happily to see Gahyeon was awake. Siyeon slowly sat up, trying not to move her leg.</p><p>It didn’t look like she would be able to make it over, so with the help of Minji and Handong, Gahyeon stood shakily. She walked over to Siyeon’s blanket and they all sat in a circle.</p><p>Everyone expressed how glad they were that their youngest was okay, and then proceeded to get her caught up on everything that had happened. </p><p>Handong fussed over the cut on Gahyeon’s head as she tried to change the dressing. </p><p>“How did you get separated? And who gave you this cut?”</p><p>The youngest wracked her brain but couldn’t seem to remember. Her mind had always been quite sharp, and it was frustrating to have such a huge gap in her memory. “I don’t know... Siyeon had just called and told us to run. I was with you guys in the stairwell, and then next thing I know, my head is throbbing and I’m on the floor.</p><p>“Maybe I fell? I’m not even sure. I must have hit my head pretty hard if I can’t remember. But I smelled smoke and couldn’t see anyone nearby. I think I was knocked out for a while because I was already feeling dizzy from smoke inhalation. I was too lightheaded to walk. When I looked around, I could see a door so I crawled over and pulled it open. It was the gym floor. The last thing I remember is hiding behind the machines. I didn’t think I would make it...”</p><p>Yubin wrapped up the younger girl in a hug as she processed everything. She couldn’t imagine the fear of being trapped in a burning building, separated from everyone, not knowing if the girls would make it back in time. </p><p>Or if they would even come at all.</p><p>The thought of losing Gahyeon was hard on them all. The group lapsed into silence as Handong continued cleaning and re-dressing the youngest’s head wound.</p><p>Dong cleared her throat. “I don’t think... We shouldn’t do anything too strenuous until you feel your headache wear off. I think you might have a bit of a concussion.”</p><p>Gahyeon just nodded her understanding. “I’m still a bit dizzy. I think I’m going to go lay down. Yubin, can you help me over?”</p><p>The older girl smiled softly, getting up to help Gahyeon over to the other blanket bed. The youngest stopped by Yoohyeon’s side and lowered herself to the ground, laying beside the taller girl.</p><p>She reached over and locked hands with Yoohyeon’s sleeping form. The older girl was sweating and pale, and Gahyeon felt a surge of gratitude to Yoohyeon for suffering so that she could recover faster.</p><p>Gahyeon then looked over to Yubin. “I’ve slept enough in the last two days to last me a lifetime. I can tell something is bothering you. You can talk to me about it while I lay here all bored, since my body doesn’t want to sleep any more than it already has been.”</p><p>Yubin let out a laugh. “I’ve just been a bit stressed trying to figure out how we’re going to make it to Gwangju with everyone all messed up. Yoohyeon’s leg is burnt severely and she is only just now starting to clear up the mess in her lungs. You’ve been out, and now you can barely do anything physical because of your concussion. Bora can walk, but she can’t help carry anything because her arms have burns. And Siyeon’s leg is... Not great. Handong has been running herself into the ground trying to treat everyone and Minji has been driving herself crazy with worry. And I haven’t had my trusted second brain to help me out.”</p><p>Gahyeon frowned. That really didn’t sound all that great. “Maybe I can help now.”</p><p>The older girl shook her head. “I really think you should rest. Handong would happily murder me if I kept you from recovering.”</p><p>“Well, just laying here worrying and not being able to sleep is not going to be that great of a rest for me anyways. So, might as well do something useful. You can just bounce your ideas off of me or something. I don’t have to do any super aggressive thinking.”</p><p>Yubin smiled. “I didn’t know thinking could be aggressive.” </p><p>“It is when I do it. You know, people seriously underestimate how hard it is to be an honors math student in Korea. When I think, it gets pretty intense.”</p><p>Yubin laughed softly and squeezed the youngest’s hand. “I was really worried about you.”</p><p>Gahyeon smiled reassuringly. “I know. But I’m okay. And I don’t want to feel useless just laying here, so you can talk to me about some of the logistics and I’ll do my best to not think that hard.”</p><p>Both girls laughed and Yubin stood up to grab a map.</p><p>Back at the other blanket bed, Handong was changing out the dressing on Siyeon’s stitches. Minji and Bora had gone out to raid the town for some supplies. They had only just left the company, so food and water weren’t an issue yet. But they were quickly running out of medical supplies with everyone in such a bad state.</p><p>There was an abandoned pharmacy nearby and the two girls were hoping they could find some extra bandages, burn cream, and maybe even painkillers. Usually, Minji didn’t go out on these excursions away from safety but with Yoohyeon and Siyeon indisposed, she elected to go.</p><p>She didn’t want Bora going out by herself, especially with her burns. She didn’t want anything else happening on her watch. </p><p>While they were away, Siyeon sat quietly, trying not to scream in pain as Handong touched the area around her wound to change out the bandage. </p><p>The younger girl had done it a couple times before, but she never became any less nervous. Handong's hands shook as she prepped the new bandage. She didn’t want to accidentally touch the wound and aggravate it further. </p><p>Siyeon saw how anxious she was and gently gripped her wrist. “You’re doing great, Dongie. Really. I trust you, okay? Don’t be nervous.”</p><p>The kind words reassured Handong considerably, and she focused her attention on getting the bandage on without causing more harm to the older girl.</p><p>When it was on, she let her shoulders relax and the tension left her body.</p><p>Siyeon just smiled. “See? I knew you weren’t going to hurt me. Have a little faith in yourself, Dong.”</p><p>Handong just nodded and took a seat by her side, leaning against the back wall. </p><p>“You’re really amazing at this. I never said it before, but thank you. The stitches you did... Yubin said you’ve never stitched anyone before. But you saved my life. Without you, I would have lost too much blood.”</p><p>The younger girl leaned her head onto Siyeon’s shoulder. “I was really nervous. I had only ever practiced on dummies before and if I didn’t do it right, we would have lost you. I don’t...”</p><p>Her voice trailed off as the thought of losing the older girl really sank in. Siyeon nudged her gently.</p><p>“Hey, you did great. I’m still here and I’ll recover because of the work you did. Seriously, you’re amazing. I had no idea you were so good at this medical stuff. Maybe... maybe if our time as idols is over, you can help administer first-aid to the people that were hurt. I’m sure hospitals need as many hands as they can get with what’s going on. And with the way you’re always patching us up, your hands would be pretty experienced.”</p><p>Handong closed her eyes and nodded. “Maybe I will.”</p><p>She then wrapped an arm around the older girl. “You really have to promise me not to move around too much until it heals. If the wound reopens, I don’t know if I’ll be able to fix it again. My one try stitching it up was good, but I don’t think we should take the risk of trying a second time. I know you like to fight beside Yoohyeon and Bora, but please... No more until your leg heals.”</p><p>Siyeon nodded her understanding. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”</p><p>They continued sitting like that for hours, taking comfort in each other's warm embrace. </p><p>And these moments... They were what kept them all going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A more wholesome approach in our calm before the storm. The chapter is a bit on the shorter end again, sorry :( Hope you all still enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good thing Yubin had asked Gahyeon for help. One look at the map and the youngest’s face brightened. It had completely slipped her mind when they were originally planning, but she remembered her hometown was south of Happyface and on the way to Gwangju. </p><p>They hadn’t planned to stop there initially because it was a bit out of the way, but now it seemed to be a necessary evil.</p><p>It had already been three days of them holing up in that tiny shop, like sitting ducks. They knew they couldn’t move often or far, but being trapped in a small space like this was not ideal. </p><p>All the girls agreed that they would settle down for a couple weeks in a place that was larger and more defensible. If they were going to sit there waiting for injuries to heal over a bit, they couldn’t continue doing it in a small shop with one exit and tons of windows. </p><p>They decided that going to Gahyeon’s home city, Jeonju, was the smartest play. She knew the area well and right now in their condition, familiarity and experience was what they needed. Their youngest knew of a large mall they could hide out in until the group was ready to start moving at a normal pace back to Gwangju. </p><p>They slowly packed up their things into the car. If Gahyeon and Yubin’s calculations were right, which they always were, the group would arrive at Jeonju within five days. </p><p>Minji and Handong slowly helped Siyeon hobble over to one of the SUVs, and laid her out in the back. They then got into the two front seats, with Minji behind the wheel. </p><p>Bora jumped in to sit beside Siyeon. It had only been a few days, but her arms were already doing better. Unlike Yoohyeon, who had a concentrated burn on the bottom of her leg, Bora had light burns going up the entire length of her arms. Luckily, hers weren’t as severe as Yooh’s.</p><p>They were starting to heal over a little bit and with the burn cream she and Minji had taken from the abandoned pharmacy, she’d be feeling good in no time. </p><p>The three youngest girls hobbled over to the other car. Gahyeon’s headache had mostly passed, though she still got dizzy spells from time to time. Handong said the nausea would fade within the next couple days. Everyone was happier now that they knew their youngest would be okay. </p><p>Yoohyeon walked with a limp from her burn and her breathing was still ragged, but she was doing considerably better as well. The oxygen mask had helped filter the smoke and soot stuck in her lungs, and breathing was becoming progressively easier as the hours went by. </p><p>The taller girl sat alone in the back so she could prop her leg up. Minji had made a huge fuss about her keeping burn cream and cool towels on it. Yoohyeon had to hold in a laugh as Bora teasingly rolled her eyes from behind their eldest. Yubin took the driver’s seat while Gahyeon took the passenger side, and then the girls were off. </p><p>The five days passed mostly without incident. To maximize efficiency, they switched drivers every few hours to make sure everyone was well-rested and the girls who were too injured to drive were able to recover nicely. </p><p>There was a little scare as they passed a small village, where there was a duo of Infected standing on the road. But with anger in her eyes and an unprecedented fury, Minji floored it and ferociously slammed into them with the car.</p><p>The girls stared in shock and awe, though it was a bit unnerving to see their lovely and sweet leader completely mow them over like that. It’s not like anyone was complaining though.</p><p>There weren’t any other sightings of the Infected and by the time they arrived at Jeonju, everyone was in high spirits. </p><p>Gahyeon was completely back to herself, her headache all gone and concussion shaken off. It was a wonder what a lot of water and time doing absolutely nothing could do for one’s recovery. The boredom that came with five days of driving meant lots of sleep.</p><p>Bora’s burns were all but healed too. The burn cream was working its magic, and the only hint she had even been hurt in the first place were the fading marks on her arms. She didn’t feel much pain, either.</p><p>Yoohyeon’s breathing was just about back to normal. Every once in a while, she would have a violent coughing episode, but they happened with much less frequency. Her burn hadn’t healed like Bora’s, but was also doing much better. There was still a throbbing pain, but much to the delight of Siyeon’s poor eyes, it had died down enough for Yoohyeon to change into pants that covered her entire leg.</p><p>With painkillers, extra bandages, and ointment from the pharmacy, Siyeon was happy to report that her leg was recovering quickly. Walking was still a hard task for her, but with each passing day, it was becoming easier. She was excited for the deep gash to just turn into a scar so that she could just be done with it. She didn’t want to have to constantly worry about re-opening the wound.</p><p>As per Gahyeon’s directions, the girls finally arrived at the Jeonju Mall. It was huge just as she said. Way bigger than anyone expected. They unpacked their supplies from the cars and started heading through the mall, looking for a good place to set up camp. As they walked, Yoohyeon’s analytical eyes swept through the mall and she nodded with approval. Already, it seemed a lot safer than most of the places they had been frequenting throughout the months. </p><p>Minji called for them to stop once they stumbled upon a department store. It was large enough for them to be comfortable in, and had multiple exit areas. They decided this would be the place to hole up in for the next two weeks until all the injuries had healed over and the girls were ready to make the final leg of their journey. </p><p>They were getting everything settled when Gahyeon looked up. She posed the question to all of them, but mostly Minji. As leader, it was her call.</p><p>“Do you... Do you think I can go to my house? It’s not far from here. I just want to check out the situation...”</p><p>The question came out so fragile and shy that it completely disarmed the eldest. Sometimes with Gahyeon’s intellect and brilliance, Minji forgot that she really was still their youngest.</p><p>“Gahyeon... I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Please, I know my parents won’t be there. Everything’s abandoned. I just want to see what’s left. If there’s anything. And this might be the last time I ever get to be home.”</p><p>Minji knew it wasn’t the safest or best idea to be splitting up, but she couldn’t bring herself to say no. Not when Gahyeon’s eyes were that sad. </p><p>The eldest sighed. “You can go, but you have to take someone else with you. And you have to be back before night. It’s already four in the evening and I don’t want you guys to be out there when the temperature starts dropping.”</p><p>Gahyeon’s eyes communicated her gratitude. Bora walked over and squeezed the youngest’s shoulder. “It’s probably best if me or Yoohyeon goes with you, just in case something happens. I can go if you’d like.”</p><p>The younger girl’s eyes lit up and a smile bloomed on her face. It was worth everything in the world to see Gahyeon smile like that. </p><p>But from the blanket bed, they heard a groan. Siyeon was laying down and her forehead was glistening in a cold sweat. Handong rushed over and felt her forehead, frowning. Bora ran over too. </p><p>“She’s running a little hot. Might be developing a fever, I’m not sure yet. Her wound shouldn’t be infected since we’ve been cleaning it nonstop, but she might need some medication.”</p><p>Siyeon reached out and grabbed Bora’s arm. “Can you- Can you stay with me?” </p><p>Now it was Bora who couldn’t bring herself to say no. She needed to be by Siyeon’s side in case her condition declined. And if they needed medication, she wanted to make sure she was on standby to go out at a moment’s notice.</p><p>Gahyeon noticeably deflated, but Yoohyeon walked over and laced their hands together. “It’s okay, Gahyeon. I’ll go with you. No worries.”</p><p>Minji had half a mind to call the whole thing off then and there. Yoohyeon was a lot stronger now, but still not in prime condition. And lately, the taller girl had been taking way too many risks for Minji’s liking. For some reason, the thought of Bora leaving worried her, but the thought of Yoohyeon leaving almost killed her on the spot. </p><p>But seeing the way Gahyeon’s face lit back up after the crushing disappointment when Bora was unable to accompany her made Minji shut her mouth. She wasn’t about to take this away from the youngest just because she was worried about Yoohyeon. </p><p>The leader just nodded her head. “Seriously, both of you need to be back right here in front of my eyes by nine at the latest.”</p><p>Yoohyeon rolled her eyes jokingly. “Yes, mom.”</p><p>Gahyeon then took out a pen and paper, writing down an address. Once she finished, she handed it over to Bora.</p><p>“If there isn’t anywhere you can find good medication in the mall, there’s a pharmacy at this address. The directories here are electronic. If you type in the address, it’ll give you directions. The place is about a thirty minute walk from here. But check the bottom floors of the mall first. There’s a convenience store that might have what you’re looking for in case her fever gets worse.”</p><p>Bora just smiled gratefully and pulled the younger girl into a hug. “Thank you. I’m really sorry I couldn’t go out with you.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand. Just take care of her.”</p><p>With that, she and Yoohyeon left out the front exit of the store and into the main mall.</p><p>Minji shook her head in disapproval as she watched Yoohyeon limping slightly. Yubin could see what was worrying her and squeezed her arm.</p><p>“She’s going to be okay. It’s blazing like hell outside. Should be nice and easy. She’ll come home by nine just like you said, and you’ll laugh about how you were even worried in the first place.”</p><p>The eldest let out a sigh. “You better be right.”</p><p>Bora sat down and propped Siyeon’s head into her lap. She slowly stroked the younger girl’s hair to help calm her, and was alarmed by the layer of cold sweat that was covering Siyeon’s hairline. </p><p>“You’re going to be fine. Handong is basically a board-certified surgeon at this point. She’ll figure out whatever is wrong and we’re going to fix it. I’m here, Singnie. And I’m not leaving.”</p><p>A small whimper of pain escaped her lips and the sound was nearly enough to make Bora cry. She hated to see Siyeon in so much pain. And that’s all she had been seeing for the past week now.</p><p>The younger girl had been doing much better two hours ago. Bora wondered what had changed so quickly. It was likely just that the fever was aggravating her injury, but the uncertainty of not knowing for sure was killer.</p><p>As she sat there, she contemplated going around the mall to find medication. But every time she stood up, Siyeon clung to her shirt and asked her to stay. </p><p>The older girl always relented and sat back down.</p><p>Eventually after watching this go on for hours, Yubin just groaned and stood up. “I swear I have to do everything myself around here. I’m surrounded by a bunch of lovesick puppies.”</p><p>She swung her jacket around her shoulders and Minji stood to go with her. “If you’re going to look for medication, I’m coming too. Sitting here waiting is driving me crazy. Plus, we have a rule not to go out by ourselves.”</p><p>No one had really said it out loud, but that had indeed become an unspoken agreement between the seven girls. If anyone went out on their own, they had to take one of the fighters with them or they had to go in at least a pair of two. The only one really allowed to go out by herself was Yoohyeon since she was the quickest and most skilled by far. But even then, no one really liked sending her out alone.</p><p>In this case a trio was preferable since none of the three fighters were in good condition or available, but Handong was busy sitting with Siyeon, trying to figure out what was wrong. She wrote down a list of a couple medications she could think of and handed it to Yubin.</p><p>“I really don’t know what’s wrong, so just try to get me everything that’s on here. Hopefully by the time you come back, I’ll have it figured out by then. But I have no way to tell you what to get once you leave, so it’s best if you bring back as much of this as possible. All of it is over-the-counter stuff except one. Should be easy to find in the convenience store.”</p><p>Yubin nodded resolutely, stashing the list into her jacket pocket. Minji was rocking up and down on her toes, antsy and ready to move.</p><p>It was eight. Gahyeon and Yoohyeon still weren’t back. But Minji kept telling herself it was fine. She told them to be back at nine, after all. A part of her kept wondering what they could possibly be doing at an abandoned house for hours, but she tried desperately to ignore it.</p><p>The two girls still had another hour before a freak out was warranted. She was just grateful for the distraction.</p><p>Yubin and Minji started the excursion by trying to find a mall directory. It was too late at night already to go to the place Gahyeon had written down on the slip. If it was thirty minutes there and thirty back, plus the time it took to actually gather the things Handong needed, then Minji would be late to her own curfew. And she was definitely not trying to test her luck by cutting it so close to the time when it would start becoming cold enough for the Infected to come out. Especially without Yoohyeon, Bora, or Siyeon to back her up.</p><p>Gahyeon had mentioned something about a convenience store in the mall, so the duo figured they would check it out. If they couldn’t find anything, they could wait until the following morning and go out to the actual pharmacy. And if Siyeon really couldn’t wait, then worst comes to worst, they could send Yoohyeon out. With her sword and knife, Minji was confident she’d be able to find whatever they needed and hurry back without trouble.</p><p>It still didn’t stop her stomach from turning though. Just the thought of sending Yoohyeon straight into Infected territory by herself was enough to make Minji want to throw up.</p><p>They continued walking until Yubin paused. “This mall is seriously gigantic. It’s got five floors, and they’re all ridiculously wide. Don’t you find it a bit concerning that we’re getting lost on the way to find a directory? You know... The thing that’s supposed to help us not get lost?”</p><p>Minji just shrugged. “If we keep walking in a straight line, we’ll be bound to find a directory somewhere. In a mall this big, they’ll have directories scattered throughout pretty frequently.”</p><p>The younger girl just started grumbling as she started walking. Her voice went up an octave to imitate Minji. “Yeah, let’s send the one person who actually knows where they’re going out on the first day before we’re able to familiarize ourselves with the area. I’m so smart. Gahyeon is the only one who knows her way around this gigantic mall, so let’s get rid of her. Real genius, right?”</p><p>The eldest shoved her playfully. “Hey! Did you see the puppy eyes she was giving me? I couldn’t say no to those, and I know you wouldn’t have been able to either. I don’t need your sass right now.” </p><p>Minji paused for a beat, then grew serious.</p><p>“I think she suggested coming here because yes, it was smart, but also because she wanted to see her home. She said she knew not to expect her parents to be there, but I know there’s a small part of her that was hoping for them to be waiting at home. As utterly unreasonable as that is.”</p><p>Yubin nodded. “When she first suggested coming here, I thought that too. I think she just wanted to see everything one last time and really confirm her parents weren’t here. Can’t say I blame her. If the opportunity presented itself, I’d do the same thing. Stupid optimism and innocence...”</p><p>Minji sighed. “It’s why we love her... It’s why I couldn’t say no or tell her to wait until tomorrow. I knew it was something she needed to do.”</p><p>“How likely do you think it is that she’ll find her parents?”</p><p>The eldest smiled sadly. “On a scale of one to ten, I’d say in the negatives. If they haven’t been turned, they’ve most certainly fled from here.”</p><p>Yubin frowned. “She likes to pretend everything is okay, but she’s going to be crushed.” </p><p>Minji pointed out the directory they had finally come across. It had been ten minutes of walking just to find the damn map of the mall. Her eyes scanned through it until she found the convenience store, and started leading the way.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s good for her to have closure too. Plus, there’s a very real chance her parents made it to Gwangju. It’s not far from here. She won’t lose all hope, and I hope she doesn’t either. Sometimes her sheer Gahyeon-ness is the only thing that keeps me going.”</p><p>The younger girl linked their arms together as they continued walking. “Well, I hope she’s not too disappointed. But even if she is, at least she has Yoohyeon there with her. Yooh has always been able to get through to her, in a way none of us can.”</p><p>Minji just nodded sadly. Her thoughts returned to that dark place in her mind that told her Yoohyeon was in danger, but she tried to push it aside. They boarded an elevator and by the time they actually arrived at the convenience store, it had been half an hour.</p><p>The duo shook their heads, amazed at the sheer size of the mall. At least since they knew the way, it would be faster going back. They fanned out as they collected everything Handong needed.</p><p>By some stroke of fortune, they were able to find it all within ten minutes of looking. The two girls then began the grueling journey all the way back through the mall to their department store.</p><p>On the way, they found a couple stores that they raided for extra jackets and hats. After five days of nonstop driving, the SUVs from Happyface were just about out of gas. If they couldn’t find replacement vehicles in the mall parking lot or the city, they’d have to go on foot.</p><p>Having jackets for night and hats for the day would be invaluable. As they grabbed the last hat off the shelf, Mjnji glanced at the clock. 8:49.</p><p>The duo started the last half of their walk back to the others and the pit in Minji’s stomach started growing again.</p><p>There had been no signs of the two younger girls on their way back. Minji paused outside, just staring at the doors. “Yubin, if Yoohyeon and Gahyeon are not standing in there when we step inside...”</p><p>The younger girl just shook her head. “Well, we’re not going to find out just by standing out here watching the door, are we?”</p><p>She pulled the eldest and together, they entered the department store. Siyeon and Bora were still laying on the ground exactly as they had been earlier, and Handong was across the room digging through one of the supply packs.</p><p>Yubin’s eyes scanned the room to find Gahyeon and Yoohyeon. Her heart fell when she saw that the two girls were not back.</p><p>Minji just stared at the clock.</p><p>9:02.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The calm is officially over, we're back to action in the next chapter. Nothing too serious is going on with Siyeon either... I just wanted to have a clingy Suayeon moment LOL. Make sure to stream Boca!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>4:30 pm</i>
</p><p>Yoohyeon and Gahyeon finally arrived at the younger girl’s home street. They stood outside the door and Gahyeon took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.</p><p>The taller girl reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. “Whatever happens, whatever you find... You got me. We’re in this together.”</p><p>Gahyeon met her eyes gratefully and then pulled on the front door. </p><p>Locked.</p><p>The younger girl wracked her brain for the garage combination. Her first attempt failed, but the second was a winner.</p><p>Both of them walked through the garage until they reached the door that led inside the house. With a deep breath, Gahyeon pushed it open and they stepped in.</p><p>Immediately, they were greeted with a sense of foreboding. Objects were strewn about all over the place, and there was broken glass everywhere on the floor. </p><p>Gahyeon stared in sadness, frozen to the spot. Yoohyeon came up behind her and surveyed the scene. It didn’t look good.</p><p>But she didn’t want the younger girl to give up hope. “Hey, there could be any number of reasons why it’s a bit messy in here. They could have been in a real hurry to leave and thrown a bunch of things as they secured necessities. Or the house could have been raided by a group like us after your parents were long gone. This doesn’t mean they’re turned, Gahyeon.”</p><p>The younger girl just nodded numbly as she picked up a cracked frame of a family photo they had taken before she left for Happyface all those years back.</p><p>They spent the next two and a half hours scrounging around the house, looking for anything valuable. There was no food or water left to take, which did reinforce Yoohyeon’s theory that either the house had been raided or Gahyeon’s parents had run. Either option meant that they could still be alive and safe in Gwangju.</p><p>Gahyeon found a couple pictures from her room which she slid into her pocket, and also slipped on a watch. It wasn’t one of the things the girls considered a necessity initially, but it was actually quite useful. She’d recommend the other girls to take watches from the mall once they got back.</p><p>She looked down and the watch read 7:06. They still had an hour before they would need to start heading back in order to make it before nine.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked into the house’s medicine cabinet and yelped with joy. It was stocked all the way to the brim with all kinds of medication. She threw them all into a backpack and slipped it around her shoulders. Even if Siyeon didn’t need any of these, they would certainly prove to be useful in the future. </p><p>She looked around for Gahyeon, not finding her downstairs. When she headed upstairs, she found the younger girl staring into the master bedroom with her shoulders shaking. </p><p>The condition of the room was no better than the rest of the house. Blankets were thrown on the floor, clothes were scattered, and picture frames were broken. The reality hit that much harder.</p><p>Yoohyeon immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around Gahyeon in a warm embrace. </p><p>“Don’t give up yet, Gahyeon. There’s a really good chance they made it to Gwangju. It’s close and if you’re anything to go by, your parents are incredibly smart and resourceful people.”</p><p>Gahyeon just turned her face into Yoohyeon’s shoulder and cried. Maybe her parents were okay, but seeing her home like this really drove in the idea that life was never going to be the same for any of them.</p><p>The home she had grown up in was basically destroyed, and many of her childhood mementos were broken or missing. It was likely that she would never see this home again. </p><p>Yoohyeon just held her tight. The last six months had been incredibly hard on all of them. But she couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for the youngest.</p><p>Having to always be thinking eight steps ahead. Keeping track of everything and everyone, planning for every possible contingency and scenario... It made Yoohyeon’s head spin.</p><p>All she had to do was fight. The thought of managing even half of what Gahyeon did was incredibly daunting. To come here and see everything she once knew destroyed must have been crushing.</p><p>Her voice came out quiet and warm. “It’s hard to come to terms with losing everything about your old life, but we’re going to be okay. We’re going to make it to Gwangju and help Soomin with the cure. We’re going to rebuild, and make new lives for ourselves. And we’re going to do all that together.</p><p>“As much as you feel like your old life is over, it’s not completely gone and it never will be. It lives on in you. Everything that was here shaped you into the wonderful, kind, passionate, and brave person you are today. You’re loving and absolutely brilliant in every way imaginable. That’s how I know your home will never die. </p><p>And you got me. You always got me. No matter what, all seven of us are bonded for life. I am always going to support you and fight for you, as will the others. Nothing is ever truly gone. Not if you choose to continue fighting.”</p><p>Gahyeon pulled away and Yoohyeon wiped her tears with a soft smile. This was the Yoohyeon everyone had missed. </p><p>In that moment, with that radiant smile, Gahyeon felt safe. Like maybe... </p><p>Maybe everything would be okay. </p><p>Yoohyeon pressed a light kiss to the smaller girl’s forehead. “It’s you and me, okay? We’re going to get through this. I promise that you will cross those gates, I’ll make sure of it. Life’s going to be different than it used to be, but you’ll still be safe, protected, and loved. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”</p><p>And Gahyeon couldn’t help but nod. The strength, the conviction, the confidence... It was infectious. </p><p>Then the two heard a noise. The girls from six months ago would never have caught something so faint, but living in constant danger had made them much more attuned to their surroundings.</p><p>There was an open window in the upstairs room and they figured that’s where they must have heard the noise from. When the girls looked out, they could see two shadowy figures on the street. Gahyeon checked the time and inwardly cursed. 8:32.</p><p>As if by some kind of magic spell, all traces of the old soft Yoohyeon were gone in an instant. Her eyes were dark and her face was hardened. In a flash, her sword was drawn and ready. </p><p>She instinctively used her free hand to push Gahyeon behind her and put a finger to her lips to signal the younger girl to be quiet. They slowly started advancing down the stairs and back towards the front door.</p><p>It had to be way too early for the Infected to be out, right? But if not Infected, then what were those figures they saw from the window?</p><p>Yoohyeon continued to stand protectively in front of the younger girl as she slowly opened the door. With one hand on her sword and the other on Gahyeon's wrist, she crept forwards, closing the door behind her.</p><p>They stuck to the shadows cast by the roofing on the neighborhood houses as they quietly stalked back in the direction of the mall. If they could avoid confrontation at all, that would be the most ideal situation.</p><p>The two girls slowly but surely made their way off the street and into the main area of the city. Yoohyeon was ready to relax a little when she felt Gahyeon violently tugging on her and suddenly being pulled backwards. </p><p>She whirled around and saw one of the figures from earlier trying to drag Gahyeon away. Judging by build, the figure was a man. He had a mask on, so Yoohyeon couldn’t see who it was.</p><p>With a speed she didn’t even know she had, and clearly unexpected for the attacker, she slammed the figure against a wall and put her sword to his throat.</p><p>The impact winded him and he was forced to let go of Gahyeon’s wrist. Right as she was about to rip his mask off, she felt the barrel of a gun press against the side of her head.</p><p>It was the second masked figure. “Drop your weapon. Now.”</p><p>He gave an extra push with the gun to remind Yoohyeon there wasn’t any way out of this situation. She slowly lowered the sword to the ground and stood with her hands up.</p><p>Then all of a sudden she whirled and slammed her fist into the gunman’s stomach. She tackled him to the floor and the first man jumped in to try and double team her. </p><p>Yoohyeon was able to get on top of one of the men and managed to get in a hard punch to his face, but it was short-lived as the other slammed his fist into her head. She rolled off and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gahyeon standing there, unsure of what to do.</p><p>She could see the younger girl’s internal debate about whether it would be better to jump in or run for help. Yoohyeon made that decision for her.</p><p>“Gahyeon, run!”</p><p>She didn’t see what happened next as one of the men stomped hard into her ribs. Her breath left her and she screamed in pain, sure that some of her ribs had cracked.</p><p>Yoohyeon fought through it and kicked her leg out to sweep the man’s out from under him. He toppled to the floor but immediately got back up and knelt on top of her, hitting her again in the face. Her head snapped backwards and slammed into the ground, and her vision started going black.</p><p>She was unfortunately kept from the blessing of unconsciousness as she felt another harsh kick to her stomach. Yoohyeon gasped for breath, but the attacker used his knee to pin her to the floor. The weight was enough to keep her from getting any air into her lungs. She desperately tried to push him off so she could breathe, but his position was too stable. Another punch to the head rocked her as she struggled.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt the pressure lift off her stomach, and she immediately rolled over, trying to suck in air.</p><p>Gahyeon had run when Yoohyeon yelled at her, but when she heard the older girl scream in pain, she turned back. There was no way she was going to let her fight alone.</p><p>When she saw one of the men kneeling on Yoohyeon, she ran back at full speed and tackled him off. As the man rounded on her, he was stopped by his other friend. </p><p>“Dude, that’s Gahyeon! Get off of her, man.”</p><p>“How do you know it’s Gahyeon?”</p><p>“Did you not hear the other one call her name, moron? Get off.”</p><p>The man complied and got off of Gahyeon, who immediately crawled to Yoohyeon’s side. She was heaving in rough breaths, and sporting multiple bruises on her face. One of her eyes was swollen shut, and her lip was split open.</p><p>“Yooh, are you okay?”</p><p>The older girl just nodded slowly, clutching her ribs. She clenched her teeth. "Fine."</p><p>Gahyeon could still hear the men talking to each other. “Take off your mask.”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“How else is Gahyeon going to know it’s you?”</p><p>The two men pulled off their masks and once Gahyeon got a closer look, she realized she recognized both of them. They had gone to school together. She gasped in shock.</p><p>“Jay? Kwan?”</p><p>The boys’ faces broke out into huge grins. Jay, the one who had stopped the attack, walked slowly towards her. He was a lot smaller than Kwan, with a leaner build.</p><p>“Holy shit, Gahyeon... I never thought I’d see you again. Once you left school to be a trainee, I thought that was the last time I’d see you.”</p><p>The younger girl nearly got up to give her old friend a hug, but was stopped by a ragged cough coming from Yoohyeon. She was reminded of their situation and her eyes darkened with distrust. </p><p>Maybe they had once been close friends, but they also had nearly beaten the life out of Yoohyeon. And the taller girl was her family now. Not these boys.</p><p>“What the hell are you guys doing out here? Where were you trying to take me? Or even better yet, why were you trying to take me?”</p><p>Kwan scratched his head, not quite sure how to respond to that without sounding like a total asshole. </p><p>“We... We don’t have any food. All the grocery stores in Jeonju are empty now, already raided. We were kind of hoping we could take you and try to trade you to the other girl in exchange for food.”</p><p>The three of them really had once been great friends. Best friends. But once Gahyeon left to be an idol, they never spoke. She crawled over to Yoohyeon and held the taller girl in her lap. She was still clutching her ribs, taking in shaky breaths.</p><p>“So what, you were just waiting around for some innocent person to stumble by so you could threaten them for food? And where did you get a gun? You nearly killed Yoohyeon!”</p><p>Jay knelt down beside the two girls, his expression sincere. “I’m sorry. I know we’re messed up. This thing... It’s changed us. And I’m not proud of the people we’ve become. We were together when the outbreak happened, and things were crazy. My parents turned right in front of us. My dad-“</p><p>His voice broke and he paused to compose himself. “My dad tried to kill me. I... I couldn’t think of anything else to do. We kept a gun in the front office in case of any kind of burglary and I ran for it. I had to shoot him or else he would have killed me.”</p><p>Gahyeon’s eyes softened. She couldn’t imagine Jay, her lovable dumbass best friend from school, having to shoot his Infected father to save his own life. </p><p>“Kwan and I ran before I had to shoot my mother too. We hid out on the roof of the school for days until those things left Jeonju. I didn’t think anyone else was alive. I kind of just assumed everyone would either be turned or already at Gwangju.”</p><p>Kwan, the bigger boy who had done most of the fighting, sighed. “We travelled for months trying to find a safe place, barely eating. We heard Daegu was safe and tried to go there, but by the time we got there, the gates were shut. And once they close a city’s gates, they refuse to reopen them. We begged and begged, but they wouldn’t let us in.”</p><p>Anger momentarily flashed in his eyes. “They could see we were clearly not Infected and there was no risk because none of those things were even around. But they still refused to save us. It would have taken seconds to open that gate, but they wouldn't. Left us out here to die."</p><p>Gahyeon’s heart broke for the duo and even in her terrible state, Yoohyeon felt bad for them too. The girls had been close to a quarantine city once, but never that close. Right outside the city gates? She couldn’t imagine the feeling of being inches away from safety, but being denied. It would change her, too. She was sure of that.</p><p>Jay cleared his throat. “We’ve been on the run since, just trying not to starve. We were out in Iksan last week when we heard the news that Gwangju was still taking people in. We came back home to help find any kind of supplies that would help us. The entire last week, we weren’t able to find any kind of food. We tore through that damn mall ten times over, looked in every store and shop, and still found nothing. We haven’t eaten in forever.”</p><p>He then knelt down by Yoohyeon and gently touched her arm. “Hey, Yoohyeon, right? I’m really sorry we hurt you. We were desperate, but that’s no excuse to turn into horrible people. You were just trying to protect Gahyeon, and we shouldn’t have attacked you. Or anyone, for that matter.”</p><p>Jay looked to Kwan expectantly, but the bigger boy remained silent. “Dude, we nearly killed her. The least you can do is apologize.”</p><p>Kwan just rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry I hit you or whatever.”</p><p>Gahyeon sighed. Some things never really changed. Kwan was quite a loyal friend, but was never one to admit wrongdoing or get emotional. He was the best person to have as a friend, but the worst to have as an enemy.</p><p>Jay frowned at the lackluster apology, but continued to address the two girls. “I’m really sorry we stopped you guys. We’ll let you be on your way. It was really great to see you again, Gahyeon. Even if the circumstances were... Less than ideal. I missed you a lot.”</p><p>Yoohyeon let out a cough and her eyes fluttered open. She was still in Gahyeon’s lap.</p><p>“Come back to the mall with us. We’ll give you food.”</p><p>Gahyeon physically recoiled in shock. “Yooh, are you sure?”</p><p>The taller girl just nodded. “They haven’t eaten in a week, Gahyeon. And we all know how crazy hunger makes us. We had a rough go of it in our first couple months too, going days without food. They don’t deserve to be left out here to starve. I’d really hope if the positions were reversed, they would help us out. So we should extend them some kindness.”</p><p>Jay nearly broke down hearing those words. A perfect stranger being their saving grace after beating her to a pulp. “I really do not want you to feel obligated to help. We really don’t deserve it after the way we attacked you. I’d understand if you decide not to help us.”</p><p>Yoohyeon sighed and sat up, wincing in pain. “In the world we live in right now, everyone deserves a chance at life. But if we don’t start moving soon, we’re surely going to be found. So one of you boys is going to need to help me get back. As thanks, I’m sure the others will agree to give you some of our food.”</p><p>After hearing the way the girls were offering them food, Kwan softened. He truly did feel bad for the way he hurt Yoohyeon, though his apology did not communicate that. He stepped towards her and gently helped her to her feet. </p><p>Gahyeon looked towards the other boy and smiled softly. “It’s really you, Jay?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, Gahyeon. It’s really me.”</p><p>She glanced for one second at Yoohyeon, a question in her eyes. The older girl just gave her a nod and an encouraging smile. </p><p>Then without warning, Gahyeon ran and jumped into his arms. All from her old life really wasn’t lost. Her best friends... Alive and here. What were the chances?</p><p>She then pulled back and squeezed Kwan’s hand in greeting before she moved to Yoohyeon’s side. She snaked one arm around the older girl’s waist, and allowed Yoohyeon to drape an arm around her shoulder. Gahyeon’s free hand came up to secure Yoohyeon’s arm, and they interlaced fingers.</p><p>The weight was heavy on her, but Kwan was strong. He held Yoohyeon in the same way on the other side and together, they were able to walk with mostly no issues.</p><p>Jay ran to get the fallen sword. With the speed and power of her initial attack, he was fairly confident Yoohyeon was the fighter in whatever group they had going. Though her fist fight performance was certainly unimpressive, she had also been outnumbered and trying to fight for protection. If she had been focused more on winning the fight and less on keeping the boys away from Gahyeon, Jay was sure she would have done far more damage. As it stood, Kwan already had a bruise forming on his cheek from the vicious punch Yoohyeon had gotten in.</p><p>He scooped up the blade off the floor, not wanting it to be forgotten. It was also nice to have a weapon in case any Infected showed up on their way back to the mall. Kwan had the gun, which left Jay with nothing. And with the other three people indisposed, it would be up to him to ward off any threats. </p><p>Yoohyeon kept her voice to a soft whisper, mostly trying to focus on keeping one foot in front of the other. Her body screamed in protest and her face throbbed, but she gritted her teeth and pushed through it.</p><p>“Gahyeon, what time is it?”</p><p>“10:13.”</p><p>The taller girl groaned. “Minji is going to murder us.”</p><p>Gahyeon didn’t really know how to respond to that. It was true, after all.</p><p>Back at the mall, Minji was pacing, trying hard not to have a heart attack right there in the store. Even the other members were growing apprehensive. Handong had picked out a couple pills from their selection and given them to Siyeon, who was already looking and feeling a bit better. Even only dimly aware of her surroundings, Siyeon was able to pick up on the anxious energy and knew something was wrong. </p><p>Minji checked the clock and saw it was way past their set curfew. She was going out of her mind with worry. Just as she turned to Bora and was about to tell her to get ready to go outside, she heard voices. One of them belonged to Gahyeon and relief instantly flooded her body. </p><p>The mall was so huge that from the outside, it was hard for the Infected to detect their scent. That was part of the reason the girls felt so safe staying right in the center of the mall on a high floor. Leaving now on a rescue mission would compromise everything, and she was glad it didn’t come to that. </p><p>But she had been so worried, that she was genuinely upset with the two younger girls. She had a whole speech prepared about the dangers of staying out this late and fully intended on lecturing them about choosing to stay in a house for six hours instead of getting back safe.</p><p>However, the door opened and all thoughts of anger left her mind. Yoohyeon walked in, being supported by Gahyeon and some complete stranger. Behind them was another random man she had never seen before.</p><p>But the most concerning part was how bad Yoohyeon looked. She was sporting a black eye and multiple cuts on her face. Her lip was split and bleeding, too. One arm was hanging around Gahyeon, and the other was clutching her ribs. Her limp was far more pronounced now than it was when she left hours earlier, and she was wincing with every step.</p><p>Handong and Bora gasped and immediately rushed over to take her weight from Gahyeon and the stranger. They quickly walked her over next to Siyeon and set her down, and Handong immediately got to work trying to clean the cuts on her face.</p><p>Yubin ran over to help, and was ordered to find some ice for Yoohyeon’s black eye and ribs. </p><p>Minji wanted to be by the taller girl’s side but the anger was back and blazing. She turned to the youngest. “Who are these guys? What the hell happened? Who did this to her?”</p><p>Kwan kept his eyes on the floor as he slowly raised his hand. </p><p>Minji walked over and without a single second of hesitation, she clocked Kwan right across the face. He was not expecting that reaction or that much power, and as a result he stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.</p><p>The eldest then walked up and slammed Jay into a shelf, banging his head into the wall. Her voice was low and deadly. “If I find out any of those marks on her body were left by you, you’ll end up on the floor with your friend.”</p><p>He figured that after everything, the least he owed them all was honesty. When Minji released him, he sighed. “I kind of hit her once, but I didn’t-“</p><p>Gahyeon already knew what was about to happen and rushed over to get in between them before Minji could knock him on his ass. </p><p>The leader was just barely able to stop her punch from connecting, as Gahyeon got in the way. “Why are you defending him? They hurt her and you geniuses decided it would be a good idea to bring them here?”</p><p>Gahyeon held up her hands in a placating gesture. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. I can explain.”</p><p>“Explain what? Look at her face, Gahyeon! She’s hurt! They did that. They admitted!”</p><p>Right then, Yoohyeon let out a cry as Handong prodded at her ribs. The older girl didn’t mean to hurt her, but she needed to find out how bad it was. The sound made Minji’s guard come down and she softened. </p><p>She was needed elsewhere.</p><p>Minji sent one last glare to the boys. “If you touch even a single hair on any of these girls’ heads, I will kill you in your sleep. You’ll wish you had been turned into an Infected by the time I’m done with you. Am I making myself clear?”</p><p>Both boys rapidly nodded their heads, and Minji turned on her heel, running to Yoohyeon’s side. Gently, she laid a hand on her cheek. Her fingers unintentionally brushed against a bruise and the younger girl winced.</p><p>Minji quickly pulled back, in fear of hurting her again, but Yoohyeon grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>The eldest let tears come to her eyes. It always had to be Yoohyeon. If this disease didn’t end up turning Minji and killing her, a Yoohyeon-induced heart attack certainly would. </p><p>Her thoughts strayed to Yoonah. The younger girl who Yoohyeon had let into their little shop. And now with these two boys...</p><p>“Yoohyeon, you seriously need to stop bringing in strays. Please.”</p><p>And even though it sent sharp pain lancing through her abdomen, Yoohyeon couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon woke the following morning, feeling much better. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her the previous night or what Handong had given her, but she wasn’t in any pain anymore. It must have just been a fever.</p><p>She gingerly sat up and stretched out her leg. The more she was able to get blood pumping through it, the quicker she would be able to get back on it. </p><p>The sutures were just about dissolved; Handong predicted that the wound would start to scar over within the next two or three days. Siyeon looked down and a small smile lit up her face as she saw Bora sleeping peacefully next to her.</p><p>Then for the first time since her injury, she stood up and walked by herself to the opposite side of the room. It felt nice to finally be able to move without relying on somebody to be her crutch. She had a slight limp, but it didn’t make her any less proud to be up and about on her own.</p><p>She could see the other members were still sleeping, so she crept quietly towards the water. That’s when she saw two boys sleeping in the corner.</p><p>A frown grew on her face. Though she was feeling recovered from whatever had plagued her the night before, her memory was still quite foggy. She couldn’t remember much about what had happened, and was quite surprised to see strangers in their store. </p><p>Before she could even process the information and try to jog her memory, she heard a cough coming from her right. She whirled around and saw Yoohyeon slowly sitting up, and was immediately concerned.</p><p>The younger girl’s face was contorted in pain, with bruises covering a vast majority of it. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, and multiple cuts above her left eyebrow and on her cheeks.</p><p>Siyeon could see she was also clutching her ribs as she shakily sat up, and rushed over to help. What had happened last night?</p><p>She set a hand on Yoohyeon’s lower back, and gently helped her lean against a nearby wall. “Yooh, are you okay? What the hell happened yesterday? Who are the two random men in the corner? You look horrible.”</p><p>Yoohyeon chuckled softly. “Gee, thanks... I totally got my ass beat. By the boys. That’s what happened last night.”</p><p>Anger immediately filled the older girl’s face and she whirled around, but was stopped when she felt Yoohyeon’s hand on her arm.</p><p>“It’s okay, Singnie. It was just a misunderstanding. They’re old friends of Gahyeon and when they figured out she was with me, the issue was settled.”</p><p>Siyeon gestured to Yoohyeon’s face. “You call this a misunderstanding? I swear... I will beat them into the ground until they wish they had been turned into an Infected instead of coming here.”</p><p>“Funny, Minji said the same thing. Actually, none of the girls really took it well, and they’re all choosing to ice out Jay and Kwan. The only one who talks to them is Gahyeon.”</p><p>If she wasn’t in so much pain, the girls’ reactions would have been much more amusing to her. </p><p>She shifted her position by the wall and immediately had to suppress the overwhelming urge to scream. Her ribs were killing her.</p><p>After much painful prodding, Handong was able to unconfidently conclude that Yoohyeon had just cracked her ribs. No one felt great that Handong was unsure, but then again, it’s not like she was a real doctor.</p><p>According to Handong’s memory, Yoohyeon’s ribs would heal within the month. It was only a matter of keeping the pain under control. As it was, the taller girl’s breathing was quite labored because it hurt to inhale. The second day of an injury was always the worst.</p><p>She tried to stifle her scream so no one would wake up, and instead it came out more as a pained whimper. Siyeon’s heart broke to see her in such pain.</p><p>“Hey, Yooh. I’m here, okay? If there’s anything you need, don’t be afraid to ask. Please.”</p><p>Yoohyeon kept her voice to a whisper, eyes never leaving the floor. She hated showing weakness.</p><p>“It hurts. I can’t... It hurts to breathe.”</p><p>Siyeon softly tucked a strand of loose hair behind Yoohyeon’s ear. The younger girl was shaking slightly. Trying to contain the pain.</p><p>“I’m going to get you some painkillers. It’s good stuff, trust me. Just sit tight, okay?”</p><p>Yoohyeon managed a small nod. After what felt like forever, Siyeon was able to locate the pain pills. She didn’t know where they were being kept since she was usually on the receiving end of the painkillers, but was eventually able to find them in a large backpack by Handong’s medical supplies.</p><p>She hurried back and gave a couple to the taller girl, along with some water. </p><p>Once Yoohyeon swallowed the pills, she shut her eyes tight, trying to block everything out. </p><p>“How long does it take for these to work?”</p><p>“Around thirty minutes. Maybe less.”</p><p>Yoohyeon just sighed and leaned her head back. The older girl shifted next to her, and grabbed her hand. </p><p>“It’ll help if you squeeze my hand. You can do it as hard as you need to.”</p><p>The younger girl just nodded and did as she was told. It was a good distraction. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the girls slowly began waking up. When Minji opened her eyes, she grew worried when Yoohyeon was not next to her. But she was quickly appeased when she saw the younger girl was sitting with Siyeon, leaning against a nearby wall.</p><p>As the rest of the members started moving about to get their day started, Minji quietly walked over. She knelt in front of Yoohyeon, eyes concerned and voice soft.</p><p>“Hey, Yooh. How are you doing? Does it hurt?”</p><p>Yoohyeon forced a smile. “Doesn’t hurt that bad. Don’t worry, Minji.”</p><p>Siyeon shot a disapproving glance, but decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew how much Yoohyeon felt like she needed to be strong for the group.</p><p>All the noise from the girls starting to wake up and talk seemed to wake the boys as well. Siyeon quickly stood and left Yoohyeon with Minji, turning to the corner where the two strangers were groggily rubbing their eyes.</p><p>She pulled out the knife from Yoohyeon’s belt and stormed over, sticking it under Kwan’s chin. The blade was pressed right up against his throat and his eyes widened in surprise. “Give me a good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.”</p><p>Jay immediately held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Whoa, hey... No need for weapons. Put the knife down.”</p><p>Kwan showed no signs of fear. His hard eyes just met Siyeon’s angry ones with a flare of defiance. </p><p>Gahyeon walked over and lowered Siyeon’s arm. “Siyeon, put the knife down. They’re my friends.”</p><p>“Did you see what they did to Yoohyeon? No offense Gahyeon, but outside of our group, your taste in friends is shitty.”</p><p>Kwan, now free from the threat of the knife, sat up straighter. “It was an honest miscommunication. Jay and I didn’t mean for anything bad to happen.”</p><p>Siyeon had to hold in a snort of disbelief. Instead, she lowered her face so both of them were eye-to-eye. </p><p>“If you so much as blink or breathe in the wrong direction towards Yoohyeon again, or any of the girls for that matter, I am going to take this knife and gut you. And I’m not going to feel an ounce of guilt or regret while doing it.”</p><p>Kwan really wasn’t scared of the threat, but he respected it. He respected the way they all looked out for each other. A dull throbbing in his cheek reminded him of the way Minji had absolutely rocked him the night before. </p><p>He nodded together with Jay, and just like that, Siyeon spun on her heel and stormed off, dragging Gahyeon with her.</p><p>Jay just shook his head. “Is this what it’s going to be like everyday? Getting threatened to be killed in various different ways? By all of them?”</p><p>Kwan just shrugged. He wasn’t really one to talk much. But he did know if anyone hurt Jay, he would react in the same way.</p><p>“It is our fault. We’re lucky they’re letting us stay and eat. They could have easily kicked us to the curb after what we did. Trying to kidnap one and then beating the other half to death… Probably not a good look.”</p><p>And Jay couldn’t really disagree. </p><p>Across the room, Minji had taken Siyeon’s spot and sat next to Yoohyeon against the wall.</p><p>“Are you really feeling better or are you just saying that so I won’t worry?”</p><p>The younger girl’s eyes were still screwed shut. “I’m going to be fine, Minji.”</p><p>“That’s not what I asked and you know it.” Minji looped an arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulders and gently pulled her in.</p><p>“I hate that it’s always you. Out there putting everything on the line. It always has to be you. And how many times have you gotten hurt since we’ve been on the run? I can’t... If it were up to me at all, you’d never leave. You’d always be safe, staying with me. Running away from the danger, not towards it."</p><p>Yoohyeon sighed. “You know that’s not how this works. It’s just part of the job, right? All of us are responsible for something. You, Yubin, Handong, and Gahyeon are the planners and leaders. Bora, Siyeon, and I are the fighters. That’s just how it goes. And I promised myself I wouldn’t let anything happen to any of you. That you’d all be safe until we could get away from the Infected for good.”</p><p>“It sucks really bad to always sit in the comfort of safety, watching you run off towards the things that are trying to kill us. Do you have any idea how hard it is to send you away? Or to separate from you? Every time I do it, I have to remind myself that you might not ever come back to me. I have to take one last look at your face, trying to memorize it all, because it might be the last time I see you. Do you know what that’s like? And how much worse it gets when every time you come back to me, you’re hurt?”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s eyes softened and she leaned into the older girl. “Hey, you’re not going to lose me, okay? Every time I’m out there, I’m fighting with everything to come back to you. All of you. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. If it meant saving everyone, I would gladly give my life. But I don’t want it to come to that. I want to make it to safety, too. Along with the rest of you. I don't want to die. I want to be okay and be happy and live. That's always been the goal.”</p><p>The thought of Yoohyeon laying down her life so that everyone else could be safe sent a stabbing pain through Minji’s heart.</p><p>“I know you’re... I know you’re always doing your best to come back to me. Just please be careful, alright? Every time I get you back and see you’re hurt, I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack. Even yesterday, I was going out of my mind with worry. And that was before you even came back with two random boys and a lot of injuries. Ask Dami. She thought I was overreacting. But I was nervous, and apparently rightfully so.”</p><p>The taller girl let out a soft laugh. She could imagine Yubin being annoyed by the leader pacing around. “I’ll be careful. Promise. I can’t run away from the danger, but I promise I’ll fight as hard as I can to make it back to you, Jiu. It’s not that much longer anyways. Once my ribs heal, we’ll be on our way to Gwangju and it’ll probably be less than a month. We’re just a couple cities away.”</p><p>Minji just nodded. She couldn’t wait for the day when she and the girls could sit together, not worried for their lives or their safety. A time when she could smile without feeling guilty. A time when she could exist without worry pumping through her veins every second of every day. </p><p>A time when she and Yoohyeon could sit together and for once, not talk about dying. Or the Infected. Or imminent danger. </p><p>She leaned her head down on the taller girl’s strong shoulders and watched quietly as Siyeon ripped into Gahyeon for bringing the two boys back with them. </p><p>Minji had to admit it was quite funny. The other girls were trying to hold back laughter too. Siyeon was doing it in a “hushed” tone, but everyone could hear the way she was scolding Gahyeon. It brought Minji back to a time when their lives were easier. Happier. </p><p>The sight of Siyeon trying to size up the youngest with only one good leg and yelling at her about bringing in strangers, whilst in front of said strangers, was too much for Minji not to crack a little laugh.</p><p>“Hey, Yoohyeon was the one who suggested to let them stay! She’s the one that offered them food! That wasn’t my idea.”</p><p>“She was also half beaten to death and she’s a dumbass. You and Yubin are the smart ones in the group. You’re supposed to have enough brain to make up for Yoohyeon’s lack thereof! You mean to tell me you knew them and still let them kick the shit out of Yooh? Something about that sounds wrong, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Yoohyeon would have over-dramatically gasped in mock insult, but simply didn’t have the energy. Instead, she quietly chuckled. Some things never changed. Even in the midst of a world-ending, apocalyptic, catastrophic disaster.</p><p>Jay cut in from the side. “To be fair, we were wearing masks and she didn't know-“</p><p>He was cut short by an intense glare from Siyeon. “I’m sorry, but I don’t ever remember asking for your opinion or input. In fact, I don’t ever remember saying you were even allowed to talk to me without first being addressed. Do not speak unless spoken to.”</p><p>Jay just nodded and closed his mouth.</p><p>Gahyeon stared indignantly. “They’re my friends! What did you want me to do? Leave them out there to starve and die?”</p><p>“After what they did... Yes. They deserved it. Letting them come back with you was stupid and irresponsible. Oh and did I mention it was stupid? Because it was. Very stupid.”</p><p>The boys just watched the argument that was quite clearly about them, amused. They knew Siyeon didn’t personally want them to literally die. They understood. Plus, they’d already accepted the fact that they would get hazed by the group. She was right after all; it’s not like they didn’t deserve it.</p><p>“Just so we’re clear, no more strays. You and Yoohyeon are enough of a handful. If you two keep adopting random people off the street, we’re going to run out of food. And this group is barely big enough for the seven of us. No more. Okay?”</p><p>“Fine, I promise.”</p><p>Siyeon then relaxed and let the tension leave her body. She pulled the younger girl in for a hug.</p><p>“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”</p><p>Gahyeon returned the embrace and laughed. “It’s okay, Siyeon. I understand why you’re mad.”</p><p>“I would apologize for calling you stupid too, but I won’t because it’s the truth.” The older girl said it jokingly, and Gahyeon pulled away, feigning insult.</p><p>“I have had enough of your bullying and slander today.”</p><p>Siyeon laughed and gave her one last squeeze before walking over to the boys. Jay backed up. He didn’t want a knife to his throat.</p><p>Instead, Siyeon just held out her hand, palm up. “If you’re going to be staying with us and eating our food, in the safety of our group, then you need to hand over your weapons. After whatever the hell you pulled last night, I don’t even trust you with a spoon. Much less that gun.”</p><p>Kwan was about to protest, but Jay just sighed and motioned for his friend to hand it over. “She’s right. They’re helping us. The least we can do is prove we’re trustworthy.”</p><p>The taller boy shook his head, but reluctantly handed it over. Siyeon promptly walked to Yoohyeon and Minji, who were still sitting by the wall, watching the scene unfold. She dropped down next to Yoohyeon and slid the gun into one of her belt loops.</p><p>“I trust that you’ll keep this safe.”</p><p>The tired girl just nodded.</p><p>Siyeon then turned on her heel. She had noticed the watch on Gahyeon’s wrist that she had grabbed from the house, and figured it’d be a good idea for everyone to have one. </p><p>She turned to the boys and smiled. “Now why don’t you two gentlemen go out to the watch store on the second floor and get us all some lovely gifts?” </p><p>Jay let out another heavy sigh. This was how it was going to be. Kwan was about to protest, but Siyeon cut him off. The smile stayed bright on her face even though her tone was low and her eyes were threatening.</p><p>“Our house, our rules.”</p><p>Kwan closed his mouth and his shoulders sagged. “You’re really going to send us out without any weapons or anything to defend ourselves?”</p><p>Handong just looked them over in disapproval. She still remained largely unimpressed with the boys, unsure of why the group was even letting them stay. “If Yoohyeon’s face is anything to go by, you two fare just fine with your fists.”</p><p>Bora tried to stifle a laugh. Handong hadn’t even hesitated to show her distaste for them. She decided to show a little more mercy. </p><p>“You guys will be fine. We chose this place because it’s safe. The mall is wide enough that the Infected can’t catch our scent from outside. We also set the temperature to be hot. Not enough to hurt or kill them because that would be uncomfortable for us, but enough for them to want to stay away. As long as you stay on the second floor and don’t venture lower, you’ll be perfectly safe.”</p><p>Kwan sighed. “If it’s so safe, why even bother leaving? You could just stay here and wait out the disease without having to go to Gwangju.”</p><p>Gahyeon smacked him on the shoulder. “We’re going to run out of food, idiot. Did you hit your head or something? I swear I don’t remember you being this clueless. Maybe Minji knocked some IQ points out of you. They know we’re friends now, stop embarrassing me.”</p><p>Yubin audibly laughed and Handong had to hide a smirk. The two boys couldn’t catch a break with any of them.</p><p>“I still don’t understand why we're the ones that have to go.”</p><p>Yubin shrugged, pragmatic as ever. “We all have roles and we fill them. If you want to have a share of our food, you need to pull your weight in the group. Simple as that.”</p><p>Jay just headed for the door, dragging Kwan by the arm. Then the two disappeared from sight.</p><p>At that point, Minji stood and gingerly helped Yoohyeon up as well. The painkillers had finally kicked in, but it didn’t completely alleviate the suffering. She leaned heavily on Minji until they made it to the center of the room, sitting on one of the blankets they had set up.</p><p>Minji opened up the bags that stored their food and grabbed enough for both her and the taller girl. The rest of the group followed suit, grabbing food and forming a circle in the middle of the room.</p><p>A comfortable silence enveloped them as they ate. It reminded them of the old times when they would sit in a circle in their practice room, laughing and having fun.</p><p>Or the times when they would sit on the floor in the living area of their dorm. Bonding, joking, talking.</p><p>They all missed it. And it hurt especially bad, knowing they would never get to live that life ever again.</p><p>Minji set her plate down on the floor and broke the silence. “We are only a couple cities out from Gwangju. When Yoohyeon’s recovered, we’ll split into groups in the parking garage and try to find working cars. If we can’t find any, we’ll go on foot, but it’s worth a try to look first.”</p><p>The others nodded. This had always been the plan, from the second they left Happyface. Gahyeon set her disposable plate to the side as well, grabbing Minji’s so she could throw them away.</p><p>“If we can’t find a car, we could try the subway. There’s a station at the edge of the city. I used to ride it all the time when I was a kid. And everything still has power. I don’t see why it wouldn’t be running.”</p><p>Handong looked up, hopeful. “There wouldn’t happen to be a direct route to Gwangju, would there? If we could just do the last leg of the journey all the way through subway, it’d be so much easier. Just hop on, wait a couple hours, and leave the exit station already safe within the city gates.”</p><p>The youngest shook her head. “There’s no station in Gwangju. Plus, I highly doubt the government would designate a city with a subway station to be a sanctuary anyways. Imagine how bad it would be if an Infected rode the subway straight into the city. It’s a free access point.”</p><p>Handong deflated. It was a good point. </p><p>The group fell into another lull of silence before Minji’s voice broke it again.</p><p>“I know this is probably really cheesy and none of you want to hear it, but I can’t remember the last time I told you all. So I’m just going to say it. I really love all of you. We’re almost there, and I can almost taste the freedom. The happiness. And I would not be here right now if it weren’t for you six. I’m so grateful that at the very least, the seven of us are together. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>The girls all sighed. Normally when a member would get emotional, they would all loudly cringe to play off the embarrassment. But Minji was right. They all felt the same way.</p><p>The leader cleared her throat. “I just want you all to know... If anything happens, it’s really been an honor fighting alongside you. I know that nothing is going to happen and we’re all going to be safe, but... You know... I don’t want to leave anything unsaid and regret it. I love you. No matter what, I’m with you. To the end of the line.”</p><p>They all crowded around in a group hug and Bora smiled. She liked the sound of that. The way they were all willing to give up their lives for each other... The way they’d stuck together and taken care of each other through this whole situation... Even before this all happened.</p><p>It was a perfect way to describe how they felt. They’d be with each other until the bitter end.</p><p>Bora squeezed everyone together and her voice was soft. She didn’t know when they’d get to have another moment like this.</p><p>“To the end of the line.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siyoo crumbs because I have not been doing them justice throughout this story &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened so suddenly. The group had split into three smaller divisions to scour the parking garage.</p><p>It had been three weeks since the arrival of Jay and Kwan. The relationship was still slightly rocky between the boys and the rest of the group, but the threats had moved from lethal to only slightly dangerous. </p><p>The boys, despite their numerous complaints, were pulling their weight. They did whatever was asked of them, and kept out of the way. Most of their interactions happened with Gahyeon, when the three would go out and explore the mall together. Or just sit in a corner and talk. </p><p>Their youngest had a new light in her eye since she got her friends back, a light the members hadn’t seen in a while. Since before this all began. And though they didn’t quite like the two boys, the girls were at least grateful that she was happy.</p><p>During the three weeks, Siyeon’s wound had fully closed and she began walking again. From such a long time of injury and disuse, her leg was quite stiff and uncooperative. Even now, she still had a slight limp. But she was glad that she was getting better.</p><p>Yoohyeon’s ribs had healed over nicely as well. According to Handong’s calculations, they would still need to give it a week before the ribs were fully healed, but Yoohyeon felt fine. There was no pain and she was breathing easily again. Her bruises and cuts had mostly healed over too. It’s like the attack had never even happened.</p><p>Gahyeon and the boys had gone off to the top floor to do a walkthrough of the lot. They figured it would be easiest if they split up and covered more ground. The mission was simple anyways. Just scouting out the situation. Now that everyone was feeling healed up and their food supply was running low, the girls knew they needed to start moving soon.</p><p>And they hoped against hope that it would be with cars. They dreaded the idea of making the last leg of the journey on foot. There was always the suggestion of taking the subway as a last resort, if they really couldn’t find enough working cars to accommodate the nine of them.</p><p>Yoohyeon, Siyeon, and Minji had been sent to the fourth floor. Yoohyeon had on her trusted belt as always, but none of the others brought anything with them. It’s not like they were going to need it. All they had to do was look around the floor of the garage for thirty minutes, then re-convene. It should have been simple.</p><p>Minji carefully closed the mall door behind her. The floors of the parking garage corresponded with the mall, and there was an adjoining door to the garage on every floor. It was quite convenient to have the lot attached and so close by. She and the two younger girls started making their way around the structure, looking for any vehicles that were left unlocked.</p><p>Their speed was a little slower than expected because of Siyeon’s walking, but they still were able to complete the round in thirty minutes.</p><p>Unfortunately, no working cars though.</p><p>Yoohyeon sighed as she and the others turned back towards the connecting mall door. Since there were only three groups but five floors, they’d need to meet up with the others and then split into two larger groups to explore the bottom two floors.</p><p>Even though they felt relatively safe, it had begun to grow quite chilly outside. Winter season was fast-approaching. Up until now, they had been blessed with the humid blazing heat of Korean spring and summer. But not so much anymore.</p><p>It was another reason they needed to reach Gwangju quickly. The city announced it would close its gates at the start of winter since the cold meant the Infected would be active constantly. </p><p>The girls figured splitting into larger groups for the bottom two floors would probably be safer. Going down closer to ground level always increased the risk that their scent would be snuffed out. </p><p>But just as Yoohyeon finished that thought, she could hear the sound of pounding footsteps and loud voices. Without warning, the door to the stairwell burst open and the last three girls sprinted through.</p><p>Yubin, Handong, and Bora had been responsible for circling through the third floor. It seemed that hadn’t gone according to plan. </p><p>Bora ran past Siyeon, grabbing her hand on the way. She motioned over her shoulder towards the stairs urgently.</p><p>“They found us. Run!”</p><p>The words galvanized Yoohyeon and Minji into action. They slammed the door to the third floor stairwell shut, hoping to buy even a couple extra seconds, and started running for the opposite end of the structure. </p><p>That was where the stairs to the top floor were. It wasn’t ideal to keep going higher up since the only exits out of the mall were on the first floor, but it went unspoken between all of the girls that they would not be leaving Gahyeon behind. </p><p>Bora and Siyeon were considerably slower, so Yoohyeon turned back to help. Siyeon was doing her best to run, face screwed up in concentration. But the lack of movement lately had her stamina suffering and her leg was not moving like she needed it to.</p><p>Yoohyeon and Bora practically dragged Siyeon as they ran to catch up with the others, who had already made it to the stairs.</p><p>Bora’s feet pounded against the hard floor and with dread, she heard the third floor stairwell door slam open. For just one second, she glanced back and sure enough, a large group of Infected streamed through from the opposite end of the floor.</p><p>The girls made sure to keep the mall interior warm enough to discourage the Infected from coming in. But they couldn’t regulate the temperature in the parking garage. It was an oversight that cost them. Now they had been found because of it.</p><p>As impossible as it seemed, Bora willed her legs to move faster. She felt Yoohyeon pick up the pace next to her, and Siyeon stumbled along.</p><p>They took the stairs in a clumsy fashion, rushing with the Infected hot on their tail.</p><p>The group of three blew through the stairwell door and finally found themselves on the fifth floor. As soon as they were clear, Minji and Yubin were waiting at the top to slam the door shut.</p><p>Handong ran for Gahyeon and the boys to explain the situation through heaving breaths. A bang sounded against the stairwell door, and the girls all snapped their heads towards the noise. Then simultaneously, they started running for the connecting mall entrance door.</p><p>Their best hope was running back inside. They couldn’t leave through the parking garage anymore. That would mean they’d have to go all the way back down, and with the Infected filling the stairwell, it simply wouldn’t be possible.</p><p>The heat they had blasted into the mall was not enough to hurt or even kill the Infected. It was unpleasant enough to keep them out normally, but now that the scent of nine people had been caught, nothing would deter them.</p><p>The group barreled through the door and back into the mall. At least here in this large space, they’d have a better chance of making it down to the first floor. They made a beeline for the floor’s elevator, but knew it was doomed once they saw an Infected hobble its way into their path. </p><p>It was just one, barely threatening. But the girls knew that meant there were many others close behind. Apparently, some of the Infected from the lower floors of the parking garage had found their way into the building.</p><p>Yoohyeon dropped Siyeon’s arm and before any of the group could even blink, she was at the front of the group with the steel of her sword glinting in the light. One clean slash to the neck sent the Infected to the floor. </p><p>It was just enough time for some of the other Infected to start swarming up though, and the path to the elevator was officially no longer an option.</p><p>Bora let Jay take her place with Siyeon, while Kwan stepped in for Yoohyeon. They allowed Siyeon to drape her arms around their shoulders and swiftly ran in the opposite direction.</p><p>Since the boys were stronger and could deal with the weight much easier, they were the logical choice to carry Siyeon quickly. That left Bora to fight together with Yoohyeon. </p><p>The group all started making a beeline for the stairs. With the path to the elevators blocked and Infected beginning to close in on them from all angles, the indoor stairs back down to the first floor were their only option. They were met with some resistance, but Yoohyeon quickly darted out and cut down the Infected trying to block their escape. </p><p>Being on the upper half of the mall, fighting their way through wasn’t too difficult. The numbers weren’t large enough yet to be threatening.</p><p>But once the group got to the lower levels and the Infected started congregating, fighting would be too risky. They just had to hope they would make it out in time before the numbers of the Infected overwhelmed them.</p><p>Yoohyeon led the charge, clearing a path for the group with expert slashes of her sword. The boys were simultaneously awestruck and terrified by her sheer precision and skill. They couldn’t help but wonder what the group had gone through in order for Yoohyeon to learn to fight like that. Jay and Kwan were both suddenly overcome with a wave of appreciation for the gun they had in the initial altercation. Because if it weren’t for that weapon, they would have faced the wrath of Yoohyeon’s sword. And they would have lost.</p><p>Bora stayed in the back of the group, preventing an attack from the rear. They all ran down the stairs and made it to the fourth floor. Gahyeon shouted out directions to the next nearest flight of stairs.</p><p>Much to their disadvantage, the mall was structured in a way where everything was only connected to the floor directly above or below it. There were no escalators or staircases that went all the way from the top floor to the bottom.</p><p>They’d have to keep darting around each floor finding the appropriate exits instead of taking one universal set of stairs right to freedom.</p><p>As the group passed by the department store they had been hiding in, none of them even blinked an eye. Running in there to grab their supplies would delay precious seconds, and that was time they simply did not have.</p><p>They’d just have to survive the remainder of the journey empty-handed.</p><p>Bora saw an Infected angling toward the back of the group out of the corner of her eye, and stabbed her knife through the mark on its neck. She glanced backwards and guessed there were maybe fifteen seconds of separation between her and the growing mass behind the group. Trying not to think about it, she simply turned around and kept running.</p><p>Fifteen seconds was enough for them. If they were able to get out to open ground instead of being trapped in a building with limited exits, they would fare much better.</p><p>Yoohyeon tore through the Infected in front of them as the youngest continued to direct them all through the maze of a building. Handong felt a brief flash of gratitude. If it weren’t for Gahyeon’s knowledge of the mall from childhood, the group would surely have already died by now.</p><p>They made it to the second floor staircase. And as expected, there were more Infected below them. The group behind them had steadily been growing and was reaching a couple hundred, and a new fifty or sixty waited below. They were all streaming in through the side exits, but the front was left open.</p><p>The window of time to get out through the front exit was swiftly shrinking as they were slowly surrounded on all sides, so Yoohyeon made the last charge to freedom. The entire group followed the trail she blazed, straight for the sliding doors. </p><p>Bora quickly turned on an Infected approaching from the right and by the time she whirled back around to keep running, the group had pulled slightly ahead. </p><p>The boys had long since given up on dragging Siyeon in between them. One floor up, Kwan had just scooped her up and ran with her in a bridal carry. He seemed to be faring fine, and it allowed Jay to help fend off the Infected. He reached over and took the baton from Siyeon’s pocket, swinging it at any Infected who tried to get close. They were nearly at the sliding doors. </p><p>Bora pushed even harder to close the distance with the rest of them, but fatefully, she stumbled and fell. It wasn’t a hard fall by any means, but by the time she recovered and started running, she could practically feel the Infected breathing down her neck. The fifteen seconds from earlier had become more like five.</p><p>As the gap between her and the Infected grew smaller, she also got further away from the group. Her legs pumped and she watched helplessly as the others all passed through the doors to the outside air. </p><p>She made the final sprint, but was stopped by a group of five Infected who had managed to step in front of the doors. The others weren’t even aware Bora had fallen since she was in the back of the group and continued to run for the outskirts of the city, where Gahyeon told them they could find the subway station. Cars were no longer an option, it seemed.</p><p>Bora skidded to a stop hopelessly as the doors slid shut and she was boxed in. Then before she could be attacked, she darted to the side and ducked into the nearest shop. Immediately, she threw whatever she could find up against the door and barricaded herself inside.</p><p>It wouldn’t buy her much time, but she needed to come up with something if she was going to get out. </p><p>She couldn’t believe she had been just seconds away from freedom and lost it.</p><p>Outside, the group slowed dramatically when they were finally a safe range from the mall. Since most of the Infected had gone into the building to try and trap them, not many were outside. Any of the ones they did stumble upon were easily taken out in their small numbers.</p><p>When not in large groups, the Infected were actually not that threatening. It was when they were able to gather up and use their numbers that they became dangerous.</p><p>Minji looked around asking if everyone was okay, and after a chorus of affirmation, she nodded. Then, Yubin frowned. </p><p>“Wait... Where’s Bora?”</p><p>The question caused a pit to collectively settle in all of their stomachs. Because if Bora wasn’t here... that meant she was still in the mall. </p><p>And realistically, was there any chance Bora was even still alive? Would it be worth it to go back?</p><p>Silence overtook them as they tried to digest the news and come up with a plan. Time was of the essence. The longer they waited, the less likely it was that Bora would survive. If she wasn’t already turned by now.</p><p>Yoohyeon came to a snap decision. Those few weeks back, the boys had their gun confiscated and it was given to her. She kept it in her belt, but she finally unhooked the gun and handed it back to its rightful owner.</p><p>Jay stared at the weapon, confused. “You’re giving it back to me?”</p><p>She nodded and looked at both boys straight in the eyes. “I’m going back for her. You need to get the rest of the girls to the subway station. Jump on the first one that comes and don’t wait up for us. Bora and I will get on the subway as soon as we can and meet you on the other side. It’s too dangerous to wait here. We’ll rendezvous at Namwon. It’s the closest city to Gwangju that has a subway station.”</p><p>Siyeon and Minji both opened their mouths to protest. Worry overcame Siyeon as she thought about Bora being trapped in that mall alone, and she wanted to go back with Yoohyeon.</p><p>But one glance from the taller girl cut her off. In her current state, barely able to walk correctly and being carried by Kwan, it’d be a joke to think she could go back.</p><p>Minji grabbed at Yoohyeon’s wrist, pulling her backwards. “You can’t leave me again.”</p><p>The younger girl shook her head. “I have to. I’m not leaving her behind. I’ll either come back with Bora, or not at all.”</p><p>Tears filled Minji’s eyes as she took in the sincerity of Yoohyeon’s eyes. She always hated this moment. Everytime. When Yoohyeon stupidly ran back into danger and Minji just had to send her away.</p><p>“I know, Yooh. That’s what worries me.”</p><p>The taller girl squeezed Minji’s hand and quickly pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “This won’t be the last time you see me.”</p><p>She then turned to look at the boys one more time. “You shoot for the neck if anyone comes after you. That’s where they’re weak. Keep them safe, and protect the girls with your lives. No matter what, you get to the subway station and get to safety. You owe it to me. Understand?”</p><p>Jay cocked the gun in response and Kwan nodded, his grip on Siyeon tightening.</p><p>Without any further delay, Yoohyeon made eye contact one last time with each of the girls, communicating more in one gaze than words ever could.</p><p>Then she took off back in the direction of the mall. Hoping against hope that Bora was somehow still okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I started university this week and wasn’t quite used to the lecture schedule. Hope you still were able to enjoy the chapter! We’re almost at the end :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji stood frozen to the spot as Yoohyeon’s silhouette ran further and further away. She was only vaguely aware of the other members trying to talk to her, and felt Yubin hug her from behind.</p><p>The contact brought her out of her dazed trance, but didn’t take away any of the pain. Out of all the things they had survived, going back to that mall was certainly the most dangerous test yet. Siyeon was heartbroken too that they had lost Bora.</p><p>Jay walked over and gently grabbed Minji by the arm, pulling her towards the subway station.</p><p>“We need to get going. The longer we stay here, the more chance we give those things to catch up.” </p><p>Minji remained silent and let herself be guided away, still staring at the distant shadow of Yoohyeon's retreating form. As the group slowly trudged towards the subway station, she could feel Handong grabbing her wrist. </p><p>The younger girl intertwined their hands. “She’s going to be okay, she always is. And even better, she’ll bring Bora back with her. There’s no way Yoohyeon leaves that mall without her. We’ll all be together again. Try not to worry too much. Let’s just focus on getting our own selves to the rendezvous first.”</p><p>Minji just followed, completely numb. </p><p>There was a group of three Infected who tried to attack them, but Jay managed to shoot them down. </p><p>At least until it ran out of ammo, they had a weapon that could travel long range. It made everyone feel just a little bit safer.</p><p>Aside from that little run-in, the group made it to the station without anymore trouble. They walked down the stairs into the underground hub and Gahyeon guided them to the right area.</p><p>They stared sadly at the subway track, no one quite wanting to get on. The group all just stood there, completely silent. After minutes of this dragged on, Siyeon squirmed out of Kwan's grip, landing shakily on her own two feet. </p><p>"You know what? No." </p><p>She hobbled over to the nearest bench and took a seat.  </p><p>The boy turned to her in confusion. “What are you doing? We have to get on the subway.”</p><p>Siyeon just stared defiantly back. “I’m not getting on that subway until they come back.”</p><p>Handong tried to pull her towards the subway car’s sliding door, but the older girl held firm. </p><p>“I’m not leaving without them. I don’t care how long it takes. I couldn’t live with myself riding that subway and being safe on the other side, wondering if Bora and Yoohyeon are dead. I’m sorry, but I just can’t. At least here, I’ll know for sure. If they never show.... If they never show, then I don’t even care anymore. I don’t want to live if it means I can’t have either of them. So I’m staying here to wait for them.”</p><p>Jay kept his voice gentle. “Yoohyeon said to wait on the other side. We can still-“</p><p>“Yoohyeon is a dumbass if she thinks I’m going to leave her and Bora behind. We made a promise to each other. Nobody gets left behind. She went back for Bora, and now I’m going to wait for her because there is no way in hell I am leaving without either of them. I’m not asking you to wait with me. You can go ahead, see if I care. I’m just telling you that I won’t be coming with you.”</p><p>She then turned her gaze to the rest of the girls, a challenge in her eyes. "Could you seriously live with yourselves running away to safety like cowards, abandoning them? Not knowing what happened or if they made it out? We said it would either be all seven of us, or none of us. Didn't you mean it when you made that promise?"</p><p>After a moment's contemplation, Yubin shook her head and sat next to Siyeon on the bench. “I’m staying, too.” </p><p>Minji sighed and joined them. She agreed with everything Siyeon had said. If the two girls truly weren’t making it back, she didn’t think there was any point in making it to safety anyways. Thinking of a life without Bora or Yooh... She would rather die with them than ever try to live without them.</p><p>When Minji sat, Handong did too. If their leader truly thought this was the best move, she would follow. Usually, they made these kinds of calls together, but Handong knew it was best. None of them wanted to split up anyways. </p><p>Gahyeon was the only one who looked torn. Her best friends were antsy to get on the subway and away from the cold city of Jeonju. To safety. Now that she had them back, she didn’t want to let them go. </p><p>But she had new people now. People she really cared about. </p><p>She wasn’t sure who to choose.</p><p>She knew it was just one subway ride, but over multiple stops all the way to Namwon, it would take hours. And anything could happen in that time.</p><p>If she chose to stay, it might be the last time she’d ever see the two boys again.</p><p>Minji looked up, with a sliver of sympathy in her eyes. “You don’t have to stay with us, Gahyeon. We’ll understand if you want to go. You... You’ll be safer if you go with them.”</p><p>She didn’t want to make the youngest feel guilty for leaving. She wanted to make the choice easier on her. But to everyone’s surprise, Gahyeon pulled away from the boys and stood by the others.</p><p>“If it were Yoohyeon or Bora in this position, they would stay back. They wouldn’t even think twice about it. There’s no way they’d leave without us. I’m staying. To the end of the line, right? Isn’t that what we said?”</p><p>Yubin smiled and a feeling of warm pride overwhelmed her. Gahyeon had just reconnected with people she really cared about. Nobody would have blamed her for wanting to leave and taking the easy way out.</p><p>But she turned down the opportunity to be with them and be safe, so she could remain with the girls. </p><p>Yubin walked over and wrapped Gahyeon into a fierce embrace, which the youngest gladly returned. She was unsure she was doing the right thing, for herself. Her brain screamed that she should stay with Jay and Kwan. That it would be safer.</p><p>But her heart broke at the thought of Yoohyeon and Bora not ever meeting them on the other side. Being left to wonder what happened to them. Would she be able to survive that loss? Would she even want to? And Gahyeon thought for just once in her life, she would listen to her heart. </p><p>She pulled away and looked sadly at the boys. “I couldn’t ask you to stay... Not when we’re so close to Gwangju. You should go.”</p><p>Jay hesitated, then nodded. He pulled Gahyeon into a hug and Kwan joined them. When they all pulled away, they exchanged sad glances. None of them wanted to say goodbye. None of them wanted to believe it was goodbye.</p><p>They’d see each other again, right? If everything went according to plan, they’d all meet in the gates of Gwangju before the week was even up. So the three collectively decided that it in fact wasn’t goodbye. That they’d be fine and happy and reunited.</p><p>Jay grabbed the gun and gently placed it into Gahyeon’s palm. “The Infected... They know we’re here. And they’re probably coming. There’s a small chance they’ll find you before Bora and Yoohyeon do. You’ll need the gun more than us.” </p><p>Gahyeon just nodded sadly, and his gaze softened. “Hey, we’ll see each other again soon, okay? Please be careful. And if any of those sons of bitches try to come for you, shoot them down.”</p><p>Kwan walked over and squeezed her shoulder. "Give them hell."</p><p>Gahyeon tightened her hand around the gun. “I promise I’ll be careful. You guys too. Don’t wait up on the other end, it's probably still going to be risky anyways. Just head to Gwangju, we’ll meet up there.”</p><p>The boys nodded and slowly walked to the waiting subway car. The doors slid shut behind them and finally, Gahyeon couldn’t hold it in anymore. She fell to her knees and started crying.</p><p>The last month with her former best friends had meant the world to her. After seeing her house like it was, understanding her parents were probably dead and her old life gone, it meant everything to be reunited with Jay and Kwan. And now just like that, the boys were gone.</p><p>And though that brought a world of pain for her, it hurt even worse knowing that there was a large chance Bora and Yoohyeon would be gone too. Her tears were just as much for them as they were for the boys.</p><p>Handong walked over and gently pulled the youngest into her lap, letting her cry it out. The others watched sadly from the bench. </p><p>And they all sat there, praying that the next bodies through the station entrance were Yoohyeon and Bora.</p><p>Even though they felt helpless, the five girls knew this was the right choice. Either the two came back, or it would be the end for all of them. A thick layer of tension, fused with acceptance of their situation, sat heavily on the group as they waited.</p><p>In the heart of the city, Yoohyeon stumbled through the streets, adrenaline pumping as the mall came within eyesight. She hoped she wasn’t too late and that Bora had managed to somehow stay alive this long. The smaller girl was crafty. Yoohyeon had faith.</p><p>As she grew increasingly closer to the front entrance of the mall, the huge crowd of Infected became visible. There were hundreds swarming around the first floor, clearly aware someone was still in the mall. </p><p>Yoohyeon knew she could handle ten, maybe twelve, at once. But hundreds? </p><p>She slowed to a stop, just far enough away to avoid detection. </p><p>Deep down, she knew there wasn’t even a decision to be made. She was going in. Didn't matter the odds. Whether it be ten Infected or thousands, there was no way she would ever leave Bora without a fight. </p><p>Yoohyeon slowly drew her sword and took a deep breath, resolve building. This was it. </p><p>With a cry, she took off for the entrance at full sprint. The Infected turned around at the noise and immediately left the building to start running for her. Luckily, some still decided to stay back, so Yoohyeon didn’t have to deal with all of the crowd at once. </p><p>Some of the smaller, more agile, Infected pulled ahead and met her first. They lunged, trying to tackle her so they could have an easy angle to bite her.</p><p>Yoohyeon quickly sidestepped the first attacker and slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of its head as it went flying past. </p><p>Another reached out for her, but she kicked it backwards as hard as she could. The Infected went tumbling back, and several behind it were taken down. A domino effect rippled through the crowd as the Infected started falling backwards into each other.</p><p>Yoohyeon took the opportunity and plowed through the crowd. Anytime she felt arms reaching out for her, her sword flicked out and tagged the necks of any nearby Infected. She darted through the crowd, ducking and jumping when needed, and moved so quickly that none of the Infected could get a firm hold on her. </p><p>It would be unrealistic to try and fight her way through, so she continued stealthily weaving in and out, making herself as hard of a target as possible.</p><p>She eventually poked out the back end of the crowd and immediately, the Infected all turned back around to run her down. She sprinted for the mall entrance, and almost made it too, when she felt a hand grab at her ankle.</p><p>The unexpected contact tripped her up and she lost her balance. But she fell in a controlled way, able to roll gracefully and spring back to her feet. She didn’t dare look behind her as she continued running, knowing that fall had lost her precious seconds.</p><p>As she made it to the sliding double doors, she could feel the Infected breathing down her neck. Even better yet, the large group that had stayed inside the mall still searching for Bora had noticed a newcomer running through the entrance.</p><p>Yoohyeon didn’t slow down, and her momentum took her right into the second crowd. She slashed wildly, swinging her sword at anything in her vicinity. The one thing she had on them was speed. </p><p>Since she was constantly moving, and using the Infected against each other, she was able to maneuver her way through the area with an agility she didn’t even know she had.</p><p>As she fought, her eyes scanned the surroundings as well, trying to find a place Bora would hide. At least there was one comfort in the fact that if the Infected were still here and searching for the older girl, that meant she was still somehow alive and nearby. </p><p>Yoohyeon managed to break through the second group of Infected, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. She barely even killed a tenth of the group, but it was enough to forge a path. She started running down the length of the first floor, screaming out Bora’s name. </p><p>The monsters were tailing her closely. The tall girl was fast and able to gain a lead on them, but they were not giving up. They continued the chase, leaving her with no option but to keep running forward.</p><p>Out of nowhere, she felt a hand grip her left arm and yank her to the side. She nearly screamed until she realized it was Bora who had pulled her into a store.</p><p>The older girl immediately slammed the door shut and pressed her back up against an overturned table, adding her weight to the few things she had barricaded against the door.</p><p>Yoohyeon followed her example and set her back against the table too. She leaned back, breath heaving. The effort to fight through the crowd had completely drained her, and already, she knew that not much was left in the tank.</p><p>The girls heard a pounding on the door and knew they had been found. And they were trapped.</p><p>Their one way out was swarming with the monsters. </p><p>Bora gave the younger girl a sad look, already resigned to her fate.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have come for me. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd be found.”</p><p>Yoohyeon shook her head and reached over to grab Bora’s hand, making sure to keep her weight thrown up against the objects that were separating them from the rabid Infected just outside. </p><p>“There was no way I was going to leave you here to die alone.”</p><p>“Yeah, and now you’ll be turned too.”</p><p>Silence fell over them until Yoohyeon turned and gave her a lopsided smile. </p><p>“Better that we go down together, right? I didn’t... I didn’t want you to be alone. I’m sorry that I couldn’t do better. This is one mess I can't get us out of. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>And something in Bora really broke. Because Yoohyeon hadn’t come thinking she could save her. She had come so the older girl wouldn’t have to suffer alone. She had always known this rescue attempt would end in death. And she still somehow thought this was her fault.</p><p>Bora let tears come to her eyes, as her hand squeezed Yoohyeon’s. “You did all you could, Yooh. You always do. Thank you for coming back for me. It means... It means more than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s eyes watered too, and Bora was again reminded of everything the girls had gone through. How hard they had fought to get to safety, only to die right at the finish line. It truly was heartbreaking. The fact that Yoohyeon had already accepted her inevitable death only made it worse. Bora kept her voice soft, even as her eyes hardened.</p><p>“We might not make it out of here. We probably won’t. But what do you say we give them hell and take down as many as we can with us? I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to lay down and take it. I’m going to go out there and fight until it’s over.”</p><p>The taller girl met her eyes and nodded resolutely. “To the end of the line, right?”</p><p>Bora nodded, but the strong facade cracked a little bit as her thoughts strayed. “How are the other girls? Are they safe? And Siyeon's leg... Did she...?”</p><p>Yoohyeon gave her a comforting squeeze. “They’re safe, on their way to Namwon by now. Last I saw, they were headed to the subway station. I told them to ride it and not to wait up for us. I just wanted them to be safe. I didn’t... I knew this rescue wouldn’t ever work but I didn’t want them to wait while they were in danger. I said we’d meet them on the other side. Everyone’s okay, Siyeon included.”</p><p>The smaller girl nodded. At least there was that. At least the others were okay. They’d eventually realize Yoohyeon and Bora weren’t coming back and they’d make the trek to Gwangju. They’d be safe. Siyeon would be safe.</p><p>They had all said it would be all of them or none. But being this close to death put the reality into perspective. Now, Bora would just be happy if at least half the group could make it out.</p><p>The two girls felt the pounding against their backs growing stronger. By now, all the Infected Yoohyeon had left behind were all here and trying to break the door down. In her mad dash, she had only really been able to kill around fifty, give or take. There were still hundreds left. </p><p>She looked to the side and eyed Bora. “You still got your knife?”</p><p>Bora pulled it out and squeezed the hilt with her free hand. Yoohyeon nodded.</p><p>“We have a chance, however small. I know the odds really seriously do not look great, but I was able to make it in. That means we can make it out. And we owe it to ourselves to give it everything we’ve got. Once we open that door, there’s no going back. You need to stay moving. Don’t give them any easy targets to latch onto. If we can make it out to open air, we can outrun them. Just make it to the door.”</p><p>The smaller girl stood, keeping her back against the table and locked eyes with Yoohyeon. “We do our best to make it out alive. But if we can’t... We take as many as we can down with us.”</p><p>Yoohyeon slid over and gently leaned down so their foreheads were touching. “I love you. I just want you to know... I love you.”</p><p>Bora reveled in those last seconds of safety, possibly the last seconds of her life, and took in every little detail of the younger girl that she could. The exhaustion in her eyes, the weight on her shoulders, the weariness in her smile. But despite everything, Yoohyeon had stood tall through the entire ordeal and stayed strong for them all. Bora’s heart went out to her.</p><p>“I love you, too. There’s no other person I’d rather fight beside. And if it comes to it, there’s no one else I’d rather die beside. It’s you and me now.”</p><p>Yoohyeon nodded and pulled her in for a hug. “You and me.”</p><p>When the two pulled apart, they shoved the barricade out of the way and kicked the door open. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little bit of Suyoo crumbs before the final stretch of this story. I know I say it  a lot in my responses, but I really do appreciate every single one of you who takes the time to read this story and comment. It really means more than I could ever say &lt;3 Thank you for supporting me in my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without even an ounce of hesitation, Yoohyeon dove headlong into the crowd of Infected, letting her sword guide her. The blade flicked out in a whirlwind, taking down countless amounts of the creatures before Bora could even blink.</p><p>But the older girl didn’t stay frozen for long. She followed the path Yoohyeon blazed and made good use of her knife. She swung it left and right, trying to clear more space. When an Infected came too close, she would kick it aside, causing it to fall over and knock several others back.</p><p>The girls plowed through the ranks of Infected, fighting for their lives. They had accepted the possibility that this was it for them, but weren’t willing to give up without a fight. </p><p>Bora remembered the younger girl’s advice and made herself as difficult of a target as possible. She constantly darted from side to side, moving her arms unpredictably so that the Infected had nothing to latch on to.</p><p>Before Bora even realized it, the wide double doors came into vision. They had a long way to go, but just the sight was comforting.</p><p>She looked ahead and rammed her shoulder into an Infected that was heading for Yoohyeon’s side. The creature was thrown to the floor, but another ran in its stead. As soon as one was dealt with, it felt like two more came to replace it.</p><p>The older girl felt a sense of alarm as Yoohyeon fought off three Infected to her left. There was one coming from the other side that she was unaware of. Bora started running even faster as the Infected reached out for Yoohyeon’s leg.</p><p>Just seconds away from taking the younger girl down and biting her, Bora managed to slash the creature through its neck.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked back, startled eyes shining with gratitude, before they both continued to run for the exit. As implausible as it had seemed before, the girls were actually getting closer and closer to escaping.</p><p>Once they got outside, they were sure they’d be able to outrun the Infected to the subway station.</p><p>Bora continued to hold off the hungry mob from the back as Yoohyeon tore through the front, clearing a walkway for them. They fought out of their minds, dropping Infected left and right.</p><p>Before they knew it, the girls had reached the final stretch to the doors. Yoohyeon, slightly ahead, shouted for Bora to hurry up. </p><p>When the older girl heard her name called and whirled around, she saw an Infected going in to bite Yoohyeon’s side. Because Yoohyeon had turned around to yell for her, she had no idea she was being snuck up on. Panic surged through Bora as she screamed out a warning, continuing to run forward, but knowing she wouldn’t get there in time to stop it.</p><p>Yoohyeon heard the warning and immediately jumped to the side. Her heart stopped as an Infected sank its teeth into her shirt. The slight step she had taken as a result of Bora’s warning had saved her by mere millimeters. </p><p>The Infected shook its head viciously and half of Yoohyeon’s shirt tore clean off. Before it could get a chance to try again, a quick flick of the sword put it down. The younger girl barely even had time to process how close she had come to being turned, as a panting Bora finally reached her.</p><p>Together, they made the final sprint for the doors. They slashed out to the sides, keeping the Infected at bay, and continued their mad dash until they finally made it outside.</p><p>Even while running, Bora felt disbelief rise in her chest. Had they really made it out of that death trap? </p><p>Yoohyeon took her free hand and grabbed Bora’s wrist, yanking her forward. There wasn’t any time to contemplate their luck or situation. The Infected were still hot on the chase and they were nowhere near safe yet.</p><p>The duo ran at full speed for three straight minutes as they headed for the subway station. Their lead on the huge crowd was gaining as the seconds ticked by, the gap increasing further and further.</p><p>But they knew their luck was too good to be true. As they crested a hill, they saw another large group of Infected waiting for them in the distance. Standing right in between them and the subway station. By this point with all the running and fighting, the girls were too exhausted to force their way through the crowd as they had done before.</p><p>Making a judgement call, Yoohyeon pulled Bora to the right, and they started running around the crowd, using the side streets. It would take longer but at least they could circumvent another fight.</p><p>They managed to keep up their breakneck sprint pace for another four minutes before Bora’s steps faltered. She had great cardio and was obviously their second most fit member, but it was undeniable that none of the girls could run like Yoohyeon.</p><p>The taller girl had proven her abilities at the Idol Star Athletic Championships year after year, beating out every other idol in the sprints and carrying the team during relays. So as Yoohyeon had constantly improved her speed and cardio since the outbreak, Bora found herself struggling to keep pace.</p><p>Her breaths were heavy and quite frequent as she slowed. “Yooh… I don’t think… I can keep going.”</p><p>But Yoohyeon shook her head as she continued dragging the older girl along. “No. We did not make it out of that impossible situation in the mall only for you to give up out here. When we are so close. Push past the pain just for a little bit longer. We can’t stop now.”</p><p>The smaller girl glanced over her shoulder and saw Yoohyeon was right. Their lead wasn’t really that large and the Infected were gaining on them since Bora had slowed. </p><p>And she desperately wanted to keep running. She begged her body to keep moving. But her legs burned from the effort, and her lungs were working overtime as they tried to suck in enough oxygen to keep her going. </p><p>She stumbled and nearly fell, only being kept upright by Yoohyeon’s steady hand. The younger girl knew how hard it was to keep going; she was feeling the immense pain and exhaustion as well. But the adrenaline and the urgency of the situation kept her legs moving. </p><p>Back in the mall, Bora had saved her life not once but twice. She had killed the first Infected right before it tackled Yoohyeon’s legs out from under her, and also had her back as another Infected went for her side.</p><p>The warning Bora had shouted out was the only thing that kept her alive.</p><p>So Yoohyeon knew she couldn’t let the older girl give up. Bora had gotten her out of that mall safe, and the younger girl knew she would have to get them the rest of the way. She wrapped an arm around Bora’s waist and shouldered a majority of her weight, as they continued running. The taller girl heaved with the effort, but the subway station was not much further away. </p><p>She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw as her muscles screamed at her to stop. Yoohyeon was practically carrying Bora at this point, and everything in her body was begging her to take a break.</p><p>All she could do was shake her head and keep running.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the subway station, Gahyeon checked her watch for what felt like the fiftieth time. Bora and Yoohyeon were still not back yet. The next subway would be arriving in a minute. </p><p>She bounced nervously on her toes, trying not to worry. Yubin’s reassuring presence was the only thing keeping her sane. The older girl had wrapped her up in a warm embrace as they waited. </p><p>None of them were quite sure what they were waiting for, to be honest. Were they really expecting the two girls to show up by the time the subway rolled around?</p><p>Minji bounced her leg nervously, sitting on the bench. If the girls weren’t back before the subway, would it just be better for them to leave? They had all agreed they wanted to stay and wait for the others, but something gnawed at her insides telling her to get the remaining girls to safety.</p><p>Even if Yoohyeon and Bora were gone, she could still save the other four. </p><p>As she mulled over the choice in silence, the girls’ heads all snapped up simultaneously as they heard the sound of thundering footsteps. They all looked at each other sadly. The Infected had finally caught up to them.</p><p>It was a possibility they all had been considering, but pushed aside in hopes that they would see Yoohyeon and Bora before the Infected found the subway station.</p><p>But Siyeon let out a yelp when she saw the arrival was in fact, not the Infected. Instead, she saw Yoohyeon dragging a half-conscious Bora with her. The older girl was slumped over, barely aware enough to move her legs, and her breathing was ragged. Yoohyeon didn’t look much better. They both looked like they were three steps away from passing out.</p><p>The girls didn’t even have time to process the fact that the two others were okay, before they heard the telltale growling of Infected closing in. </p><p>Yoohyeon recoiled in surprise as she saw the other five members waiting in the subway station. She had been under the impression they were long gone on the subway by now. But she really didn’t have time to be shocked or upset. As a result of her having to pull Bora the entire last stretch, the Infected had caught up to them. </p><p>She kept her legs moving as her arms waved frantically at the girls, motioning for them to run into the subway.</p><p>Gahyeon checked her watch. “It won’t be here for another twenty seconds!”</p><p>Yoohyeon screamed as she kept running, closing the distance between her and the others. “Go! They’re coming!”</p><p>Just as the younger girl turned the corner, a huge horde of Infected followed. All five of the girls’ eyes widened in fear. They all turned and began to run for the subway that was now approaching the pick-up area.</p><p>Yubin looked back over her shoulder and saw that the Infected were just seconds away from catching Yoohyeon. She quickly turned to their youngest and took the gun from her hands.</p><p>Then, even surprising herself, she planted her feet and started shooting. It was impossible to miss when shooting at such a large group. Every bullet found a mark as she emptied all the rounds into the crowd, making sure to shoot around Yoohyeon, who was still dragging Bora. </p><p>Yubin had never shot a gun before, and was amazed at the damage she was able to do. Each bullet making contact and knocking Infected to the floor caused all the ones behind them to trip and fall too. It gave Yoohyeon just enough of a window to pass Yubin. </p><p>The younger girl stood her ground and kept firing, even as she felt Yoohyeon finally pass her. She kept shooting until the gun was empty, and when it was, she threw it at the ground and turned.</p><p>By this time, the subway had arrived and the doors had slid open. Minji and Gahyeon had managed to safely get Siyeon inside and were waiting with Handong for the last three girls to board.</p><p>With her last ounce of strength, Yoohyeon put her hand on Bora’s lower back and shoved as hard as she could. The smaller girl was propelled forward and the last little boost got her in through the doors. </p><p>Handong caught her before she fell, and watched nervously as the automated message announced the doors would be closing.</p><p>As a result of standing her ground to shoot at the crowd in an attempt to cover Yoohyeon and Bora’s retreat, Yubin was now the furthest one from the subway doors. She thought she would be fast enough to outrun the crowd since she had seen Yoohyeon do it so many times before. </p><p>But she severely underestimated how much speed it actually took. Siyeon, Bora, and Yoohyeon were natural athletes and made it look quite easy. Though Yubin had trained years and built up extraordinary cardio for herself, it was nowhere near the level required to outrun the rabid hunger of the Infected. </p><p>A cold hand gripped her wrist and she felt herself being pulled backwards.</p><p>Yubin couldn’t believe it. She’d been caught. </p><p>She’d really been caught. </p><p>Just as she was about to concede defeat, the weight pulling her was relieved. She looked up to find an exhausted Yoohyeon with her sword in hand. The taller girl had chopped off the arm of the Infected that had grabbed Yubin.</p><p>“Dami, run!”</p><p>The younger girl didn’t need to be told twice. One close encounter was enough for her. She made it the last few steps into the subway as the doors began closing shut.</p><p>This time, Yoohyeon was the one to cover Yubin’s retreat. With one last swing of her sword, she took out three of the creatures at once.</p><p>When she heard the doors start to close and the girls screaming for her to get in, she immediately whirled around and threw her sword through the opening to free up her hands.</p><p>Then right at the last second, she made a final sprint and dove through the doors. She used her hands to break her fall and her feet just barely made it inside as the entrance slid shut. </p><p>The girls all felt the subway shake as the Infected rammed into it, but now that the subway was moving, it couldn’t be stopped. </p><p>They all breathed a collective sigh of relief. That had been seconds too close. Mere inches away from disaster.</p><p>And everyone had so much they wanted to say. They wanted to ask the two girls what had happened, how they escaped, what took so long… Everything.</p><p>Yoohyeon wanted to interrogate them about why they had disobeyed and stayed in harm’s way when they could have been long gone by now.</p><p>But no one could bring themselves to start talking. Not after the close call they had all just lived through.</p><p>Instead, the taller girl crawled over to where Bora was sitting, against the opposite wall. Both girls were tired beyond belief, and their chests were heaving as they tried to recover all the oxygen they had lost. Every muscle in their bodies screamed in pain, and their hearts were thumping. It was the kind of exhaustion that could be felt all the way in the deepest corners of their bones.</p><p>The five girls watched in silence as Bora leaned into the younger girl, burying her face into Yoohyeon’s shoulder.</p><p>Yoohyeon wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and they both laid there, unmoving. No words could communicate what they had just been through. What they had just done.</p><p>What they had just survived.</p><p>Both girls thought they would surely die. They had prepared themselves for the end, yet somehow made it out. </p><p>Yoohyeon felt a surge of affection for the older girl. While battling off the Infected from all sides and being in the back, Bora had still managed to protect her that whole time. She looked after her and had her back. If it weren’t for her, Yoohyeon was confident she wouldn’t have made it out. </p><p>And she was also confident that if it had been any of the other members with her, they wouldn’t have made it out.</p><p>But because it was fiery, stubborn, protective, watchful, strong Bora, they had survived. The older girl had put down just as many Infected as Yoohyeon had, and fought tooth and nail to get them out of that mall.</p><p>No words could represent all the feelings Yoohyeon had for Bora in that moment. Despite the odds, neither of them had given up.</p><p>They really had survived.</p><p>Bora’s thoughts were along the same lines. She couldn’t express the gratitude she felt to Yoohyeon for successfully getting her to safety. The taller girl could have easily just left her behind and ran on her own, beating the Infected to the station by a landslide. But instead, she had taken up most of Bora’s weight and risked everything to get them across the finish line.</p><p>From the moment that the taller girl had come back for her, willing to die with Bora in that mall, they had fought for each other until the bitter end.</p><p>All the older girl could do in that moment was lean into Yoohyeon.</p><p>And together, they cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Handong watched Yoohyeon and Bora sadly as they slept. The group had been on the subway for five hours now and were coming up on their last stop at Namwon. The two girls had fallen asleep not even ten minutes into the ride. Fighting for their lives, running for miles at breakneck speeds, and crying out the tension had exhausted them beyond belief. Understandably.</p><p>She had a hard time imagining what the duo had gone through and how they managed to get out of the mall, but clearly it was not an easy task. Yoohyeon’s shirt was ripped and she was bruised in several places. Bora had been basically passed out by the time the two had arrived in the subway station entrance. </p><p>Gahyeon leaned over and whispered quietly, “Our stop is in fifteen minutes. We should wake them.”</p><p>Handong just nodded reluctantly, not wanting to wake them but knowing it needed to be done. When she made to stand, Minji stopped her. “I’ll go.”</p><p>The eldest then walked over to the pair and gently laid her hand on Bora’s thigh, squeezing lightly. The older girl was still cuddled up into Yoohyeon’s embrace. “Sua, wake up. We have to get going soon.”</p><p>After a minute of attempts and no movement from the smaller girl, Minji sighed and instead laid a hand on Yoohyeon’s shoulder, gently shaking her. “Yooh, get up. We need to move.”</p><p>Five more increasingly violent shakes finally yielded a response from the taller girl and she opened her eyes slowly. The exhaustion had knocked her out cold. She felt a presence in her arms and smiled softly. </p><p>They really had made it. She didn’t think it was possible, but they managed to fight their way out. </p><p>Yoohyeon lifted her arms and gently sat up. The movement finally caused Bora to stir. She too opened her eyes and saw she was safe in the subway with her six girls. They were all alive. </p><p>All it would take was just a subway ride and a bit more walking until they finally made it to Gwangju. To safety.</p><p>The goal they had been fighting for since that one night on top of the apartment building roof. </p><p>She slowly scooted so that her back was touching the sliding doors. In their subway, there were sliding doors opposite each other, so she was still facing another set on the other side. She sidled up next to Yoohyeon and wrapped her in a hug, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.</p><p>“We made it.”</p><p>And Yoohyeon smiled that blinding smile. Radiant, warm, and unfortunately rare. “Yeah, we did.”</p><p>The taller girl then turned to the rest of the group and spent the last minutes of the subway ride chastising them for being so careless.</p><p>“I told you all to ride the subway then wait for us. Not to wait at the subway station. I knew it would be too dangerous.”</p><p>Siyeon sighed. “Hey, we all decided together that we would wait. If you two didn’t come back, none of us… We just wanted to be together. We win as seven, or lose as seven. That’s just how it is. How it’s always been. You didn’t seriously expect us to leave you behind, did you?”</p><p>Yoohyeon then looked around the car and for the first time, she noticed why it felt so empty. “Where are Jay and Kwan? They’re the ones that promised me they would get you to safety. If they left you there knowingly, I swear I will kill them.”</p><p>Gahyeon’s shoulders sagged noticeably. “I told them to leave. I didn’t want anything to happen to them. We were staying behind for you, and nothing was going to change that. But I didn’t want them to risk their lives too. Not when it wasn’t necessary. I told them to just meet us at Gwangju. I’m sure they’re already on the way by now.”</p><p>Seeing the youngest’s disappointment and obvious sadness, Yoohyeon softened slightly. </p><p>That’s when Handong asked the question they had all been wondering.</p><p>“Yooh, why is there a big ass hole in your shirt?”</p><p>And despite everything, Bora laughed. Because this was now the second time Yoohyeon was being interrogated over ripped clothing. And she had to take humor from every little moment possible in a time like this.</p><p>The taller girl pouted. “An Infected bit through it.”</p><p>Yubin’s jaw dropped. “One got that close to you? Half of your shirt is missing! It must have been centimeters away…”</p><p>Yoohyeon gave a small smile. “Bora definitely saved me back there when she warned me to move. Right on time, too. There were certainly some close calls, but we both made it out and that’s what matters.”</p><p>She looked over to the one member who had been noticeably silent. </p><p>Minji kept her eyes on Yoohyeon’s exposed side, eyes glued to the ripped shirt.</p><p>The younger girl walked over and sat next to her, holding her hand. “Hey, I’m okay Minji. It was close, but I’m fine. We both made it. There’s no need to worry about it now, okay? I’m here.”</p><p>The eldest remained silent, tears pooling in her eyes. All she could do was squeeze Yoohyeon’s hand. She was so grateful that in a couple days, this would all be over. She wouldn’t have to think about whether or not the younger girl would survive the day. That thought was the only thing keeping her sane.</p><p>A lady’s voice chimed overhead, signaling that the girls had thirty seconds before they made it to their last stop.</p><p>Yubin stood, stretching her legs. She then walked over and gave both girls a hug. “I’m really glad you made it back. I don’t… I don’t know what we would have done without you.”</p><p>Bora hugged her back softly, and Yoohyeon just nodded. By now, there was only so much that words could communicate. </p><p>The taller girl headed to the sliding door, beckoning for the others to do the same. The girls stood to move but then watched in horror as the door slid open and an unsuspecting Yoohyeon was tackled from behind. </p><p>The Infected were waiting right at the door. </p><p>Handong immediately grabbed hold of Siyeon’s arm and started pulling her to the sliding doors on the opposite side of the car. Neither of them even had time to look back at what was happening as they both ran for their lives to the back exit. </p><p>A group of Infected poured in, and one managed to pin Yoohyeon to the ground. Minji stood frozen in fear, watching from feet away, when she felt her wrist being tugged by Yubin. The younger girl yanked her away right on time as an Infected tried to dive for her. </p><p>Minji, still in a daze, allowed herself to be dragged backwards as she prayed Yoohyeon managed to get herself out.</p><p>The Infected that had pinned her down reared its ugly head back and made to bite her in the shoulder. Yoohyeon fought to get her arms free but couldn’t match its strength. In a last ditch attempt, she violently jerked her body to the side, and the creature's teeth narrowly missed her shoulder. </p><p>It reared its head back for a second try but before it could do anything, it let out a horrifying shriek of pain. The taller girl looked up to see a knife protruding out of its arm. When she looked back, she saw that Bora had thrown it. </p><p>That one second of hesitation from the Infected was all Yoohyeon needed. The creature lifted its arm in pain and she quickly yanked her own free, pulling the knife out from its appendage. Without a second thought, she stabbed the blade into its neck and slid backwards. As she escaped, she pulled the blade back out and turned.</p><p>Bora, now weaponless, found herself being rounded on and looked around for anything to help her. But there was nothing she could use. As a group of three surrounded her, she closed her eyes and braced herself, but nothing came.</p><p>When she opened them again, she saw Yoohyeon had her sword and knife in each hand, and ten Infected bodies on the floor.</p><p>Before any more had a chance to show up, the two locked eyes in gratitude for saving each other, then immediately started running for the exit. They sprinted as fast as their legs would carry them until they finally caught sight of the other five members rounding a corner. </p><p>Yoohyeon’s feet pounded against the floor of the Namwon Station until she finally reached the girls. Bora was not far behind.</p><p>The group of seven ran for the stairs, seeing light at the top. If they could make it out to civilization, they could find a building tall enough to suit their needs.</p><p>As long as there were no windows that could be broken on the first floor and they could barricade the doors, they would be kept safe until it became too warm for the Infected to stay out. </p><p>Luckily, it didn’t seem like it was cold enough in Namwon to sustain the Infected through the entire day. Eventually, they’d need to go into hiding to avoid the heat.</p><p>Yubin chanced a glance over her left shoulder and saw they were indeed being followed by a sizable crowd. If she had to guess, there were at least fifty.</p><p>The Infected ran in an uncoordinated mess, stumbling over each other, hungry to reach the group first. But despite the clumsy movements, they were advancing quite quickly. </p><p>Yubin picked up the pace as she let out a string of unpleasant words. “They’re on us. Move faster!”</p><p>The girls didn’t need to be told twice. Minji had moved over to help Handong pull Siyeon, whose leg was still in questionable condition, and they made their way up the stairs. Yoohyeon re-drew her weapons and moved to the back.</p><p>“Yubin and Gahyeon, to the front! Take Bora with you. As soon as you get outside, find a building that we can stay in. Once you find a suitable place, send Bora ahead so she can start working on blockading the entrances. Minji and Handong, just focus on getting Siyeon there. You’ll be slower, but I’ll cover you.”</p><p>All the girls nodded and took off. Yoohyeon dual-wielded her two blades, sword in her right hand and knife in her left. </p><p>Everytime she used to look at a crowd of the Infected knowing she was the girls’ last line of defense, she would feel nervous. Anxious. Incapable.</p><p>But through the past few months, she had learned just how competent of a fighter she was. Even she was surprised by how quickly she had mastered both weapons without any formal training. Just now in the subway car, Yoohyeon was shocked at her own ability to dispatch all ten of the Infected without even blinking an eye. It was amazing what kinds of hidden talents life-or-death situations could help manifest.</p><p>This time, when she looked at the crowd, all she felt was confidence. Well-earned, well-deserved confidence. A crooked smile crossed her face and her grip on the blade hilts tightened.</p><p>As the Infected ran to meet her, she let out a yell and her blades started moving on their own accord. Her muscles just took over and did all of the fighting for her. </p><p>Minji tried not to think about the danger Yoohyeon was in as she focused all her attention on making sure Siyeon was moving at a good pace. Since her cut had healed, she was able to walk with a limp, but running was still incredibly challenging.</p><p>Siyeon groaned as pain lanced up her leg, not accustomed to this level of use. Handong just continued to pull her. “I know it hurts, but we have to keep moving. Please, Siyeon. Push through it, you can do it.”</p><p>And the older girl simply nodded, clenching her jaw. She stared at her feet and willed her legs to move one foot in front of the other. </p><p>Up ahead, Gahyeon let out a short yelp of victory. She pointed out an apartment complex with a ladder heading up to the roof. “There!”</p><p>Bora looked to where the youngest was pointing, and immediately began sprinting for the ladder. She was certainly the fastest runner behind Yoohyeon and the short rest she got in the subway enabled her to outspeed Gahyeon and Yubin. She immediately began scaling the ladder, vaulting over the top.</p><p>The duo was not far behind her and she saw Yubin motioning for Gahyeon to go up first. When their youngest got to the highest rung, Bora reached down a hand and pulled her the rest of the way. Gahyeon immediately made for the stairway that connected back to the floors below the roof and desperately looked for something to block it off. </p><p>It was eerily similar to the day of the initial outbreak. </p><p>But this time, they were not in an alley. That meant the ladder wasn’t the only way up. And the girls needed to block every possible area of entry. </p><p>Bora managed to successfully pull Yubin over the top of the roof edge as well, and the younger girl quickly ran to help Gahyeon block the entrance connecting to the main building. </p><p>Minji watched as the trio ahead of them scaled the ladder all the way to the roof and inwardly screamed. How were they going to get Siyeon up the ladder? </p><p>Handong had similar thoughts as they made it to the base, contemplating what to do. </p><p>Siyeon lost patience as the two leaders stood there, unable to come to a decision. </p><p>She gritted her teeth and grabbed a rung, pulling herself up. Minji glanced over in concern. “Siyeon, what are you-”</p><p>Siyeon continued to climb, willing her leg to keep moving. “Just catch me if I fall.” And so she continued to scale the ladder until Bora’s face came into view, peeking over the ledge. Pain shot through her leg, but she tried her best to ignore it.  </p><p>Seeing Bora’s face always made her happy though, and this time was no exception. In fact, she couldn’t recall a time when seeing the older girl’s face had ever felt better.</p><p>She reached up her arm and they locked hands. At that moment, Siyeon knew she’d be okay. </p><p>Bora had her. And there’s no way the older girl would let anything happen to her.</p><p>Siyeon let herself be pulled the rest of the way, and looked down to see Handong starting to climb the bottom rungs. Minji was looking anxiously over her shoulder, still not seeing any Infected. It would have been a relief, but that also meant they didn’t have eyes on Yoohyeon either.</p><p>When Bora managed to pull Handong over the top, both girls called out to break the eldest out of her daze. “Minji, let’s go! You need to move.” </p><p>The voices pulled her back to reality and she reluctantly began making her way up the ladder. Everytime her hands reached a new rung, she looked back over her shoulder. </p><p>With a sigh of relief, Minji saw Yoohyeon cresting the hill as she reached for Bora’s hand. The taller girl was running with Infected hot on her heels.</p><p>Handong had gone over to help the two youngest blockade the roof entrance, but Siyeon stayed. She and Bora pulled the eldest over the top and all three watched the oncoming crowd with bated breath.</p><p>As she drew closer, Yoohyeon sheathed both of her blades to get her hands free. With a huge leap, she pulled herself onto the ladder and started climbing rapidly towards Siyeon and Minji’s outstretched hands. Bora had her hands on the ladder hooks, ready to drop it off the building as soon as Yoohyeon made it over the roof ledge. </p><p>The sound of the Infected clumsily clambering up right below her made the younger girl go even faster. She reached her hand towards Minji and they just grazed fingers as Bora let the right side of the steel ladder drop.</p><p>But the timing was off by just one second. Minji didn’t have a firm grip, and Yoohyeon’s hand slipped out. The taller girl screamed as the ladder swung wildly to the left. She pulled her outstretched hand back and hung on to the top rung for dear life. </p><p>When she looked down, she saw an Infected ready to bite her leg. Without thinking, she pulled her leg back and sent a hard kick to its head. The shock of the attack forced it to let go of the ladder, and it tumbled back all the way down to the floor. On the way down, it took six others with it. </p><p>As the momentum carried the ladder back the way it had swung from, Yoohyeon prepared to jump. </p><p>It didn’t look too bad initially, but with the ladder swinging precariously and a pack of Infected chasing after her, the gap seemed worse than it had just moments ago.</p><p>Right when the ladder reached the center, she braced herself and launched off the rung. This time, Siyeon and Minji managed to catch her and maintained firm holds on both of her wrists. Bora let the left latch go and the metal ladder detached from the roof. It slammed down into the floor below with a huge bang.</p><p>Yoohyeon felt herself being pulled up and over the edge. Once she was safe on the rooftop, she let out a long breath. </p><p>Lately, there had been way more close calls than she would have liked. </p><p>Siyeon and Bora wrapped her up in a hug and Minji stood watching. Even after nearly having died twice, standing there being sandwiched between two members, sweating and panting…</p><p>Yoohyeon was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. </p><p>The taller girl stood with her hair in a ponytail, shirt half-ripped and looking exhausted. But the way her loose hair fell around and framed her face, the way her eyes widened in concern when she saw Minji staring at her…  All normal things that weren’t special. </p><p>But with her, every little thing was breathtaking.</p><p>And it was at that moment Minji realized she was in love with Yoohyeon. </p><p>Maybe she had known it all along, but it was the first time she admitted it to herself. </p><p>The way her chest constricted everytime Yoohyeon ran off by herself to keep everyone safe. The way her heart lifted everytime the younger girl made it back.</p><p>She loved Yoohyeon. She was in love with Yoohyeon.</p><p>And that scared her to death.</p><p>Having almost lost her more times than she could count, all Minji wanted to do on that rooftop was confess. Right then and there. She wanted to spill everything and get it all off her chest.</p><p>Because maybe if Yoohyeon knew that Minji was in love with her… </p><p>Maybe she would stop putting herself last. Maybe she would have something to fight for. An extra reason to make it into the gates of Gwangju.</p><p>Because the leader felt sick at the thought of Yoohyeon not making it. Staying back so the others could be safe. Even just now, the taller girl had barely scraped by.</p><p>But she knew it wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be fair to dump this all on Yoohyeon when they were just days away from Gwangju. The destination they had been working towards for what felt like forever. She needed Yoohyeon to put her sole focus on surviving. Nothing else. No other distractors. </p><p>God forbid Minji confessed and Yoohyeon didn’t feel the same…</p><p>She kept her mouth closed and resolved to tell the younger girl when they made it to safety. Once things settled. She would say everything she’d wanted to say for so long… Pull her in for a kiss. And it would be electric. </p><p>It would be magic. Everything she ever wanted.</p><p>But for now, she settled for a hug. Yoohyeon gratefully melted into the warm embrace, overcome with exhaustion once again. Bora and Siyeon seemed to be tired too, as they laid down next to each other on the hard rooftop.</p><p>Minji tucked her face into the side of Yoohyeon’s neck and squeezed. “Yooh, I love you.”</p><p>And she wanted so badly to say more than that. She wanted to let it all out, say everything she needed to. Because she had said those three words to Yoohyeon a million times before, but this time, it felt different.</p><p>This time, it felt more real.</p><p>Before the temptation could overrun her common sense, their moment was interrupted by Handong, Yubin, and Gahyeon returning back.</p><p>Minji slowly pulled away, but smiled softly as she felt Yoohyeon’s fingers intertwine with hers.</p><p>Handong beamed with pride as the trio approached. “We managed to slide some old construction materials we found on top of the roof hatch. It should be heavy enough to hold them off. Nothing from inside can get out.”</p><p>Yubin nodded. “We’ll only have to wait a couple more hours until it starts to warm up. I think as soon as they leave to take shelter from the heat, we should make a run for it. We’re so close to Gwangju and I’m not sure how much longer we have until the city officials decide to close the gates.”</p><p>Siyeon sighed. It would have been nice if they still had their radio. Actually, it would have been nice if the group had anything at all. But because of the sudden attack in the mall, they had been forced to leave everything behind. </p><p>That also meant they’d be resting on the hard roof for the time being without any cushioning or food. With a resigned shrug, she just leaned closer into Bora. “Yeah, at most, we have two or three days left. It’s one city over, but the distance is still far. We need to take advantage of every second.”</p><p>Bora wrapped an arm around her and they stayed on the floor together like that. The smaller girl spoke as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.</p><p>“When we were back at Happyface, I read up on Gwangju. Apparently, there’s this huge stretch of open field before we can see the gates. Once we leave the city limits of Namwon, it’s just farms and fields for miles. I also heard on the radio that the military were building fortifications and had spent the last few months building a secure wall. Since it’s so isolated from the rest of Korea and surrounded by fields, they knew they had time to fortify the city and took advantage of it. Once those gates close and the extra layers of protection are put into place, they won’t open up again until the situation is contained. They wouldn’t put the last of the Korean population at risk.”</p><p>Minji frowned. “Do you really think the only survivors are at Gwangju? That we’re the last ones out here?”</p><p>Yubin nodded. “I’d say the chances of that are pretty high. While we’ve been out here, we’ve encountered a total of four other people. That’s it. By now, if people haven’t made it to Gwangju, they’ve surely been turned.”</p><p>It was then that Minji noticed how oddly silent Gahyeon had been since the group had re-convened on the rooftop. She glanced over and saw the youngest had her head towards the floor, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.</p><p>Immediately, the leader softened. “Gahyeon, is everything okay?”</p><p>The question pulled the attention of the other five and they all directed glances at her. They hadn’t noticed how quiet Gahyeon had been, but now that Minji had brought it up, they were all worried.</p><p>The youngest just looked up sadly. “The Infected were waiting for us right when the subway doors opened. What if…?”</p><p>She couldn’t even finish her question, but Handong, perceptive as ever, knew exactly where that train of thought was headed. “Hey, I’m sure your friends are fine. They’re strong fighters and they don’t go down easy. Who knows? Maybe the Infected didn’t even know the boys were at the station. It’s entirely possible they arrived only after Jay and Kwan had already left. They were hours ahead of us, after all. Don’t lose hope. We’ll see them when we get to Gwangju.”</p><p>And maybe if the words had come from any other member, it wouldn’t have made a difference. But Handong was oozing with confidence, so certain everything would be alright. And she was never wrong. Not in matters like these. There was a reason she had naturally fallen into a leader role with Minji. </p><p>The calming words had their effect and some of the tension left Gahyeon’s shoulders. Yubin gently took her by the arm and guided them to sit on the floor next to Bora and Siyeon. Handong was quick to follow, eager to sit and rest after everything that had transpired in just the past day.</p><p>Yoohyeon and Minji were last to join the group. Right before they sat, Yoohyeon’s voice came out as a hushed whisper. </p><p>“I didn't get the chance to say it earlier, but I love you too.”</p><p>Minji’s heart immediately warmed. Yeah, Yoohyeon had said that phrase a million times too. But this time, it felt different to hear. It felt more meaningful. </p><p>And for the first time in a while, she felt excitement surge through her. It flooded every inch of her blood. She was excited for them all to finally be relaxed. Happy. Safe. </p><p>She was excited to finally get the chance to tell Yoohyeon just how much the younger girl meant to her. If there was one good thing to come out of this outbreak and world-altering apocalyptic death trap, it was her realization of how much she loved Yoohyeon.</p><p>She had fallen in love with the way the taller girl put it all on the line for her members. She had grown to love the well-mannered, clumsy, loud Yoohyeon from before. But she had fallen in love with the caring, selfless, brave, strong Yoohyeon that the younger girl had become. As scary as it was to see her risk her life repeatedly for the benefit of the others, it was the most admirable thing about her. Minji had fallen hard, seeing just how much Yoohyeon cared. How willing she was to sacrifice.</p><p>They sat down and all the eldest could do was lean her head down until it was resting on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. “We’re almost there, Yooh. Just a couple more days. You should get some rest, you deserve it.”</p><p>And it was true. Minji found it hard to believe, but all of the events from the mall to the subway station to the roof they were on right now, had happened in just one day. </p><p>After everything, Yoohyeon and Bora especially must have been tired beyond belief. The younger girl responded by leaning her head down gently, so it rested on top of Minji’s. It reminded both of them of that moment one month into this outbreak where Yoohyeon had initially voiced her concerns about the burden she had to carry.</p><p>Sitting against a wall with their heads in this exact same position. Funny how everything came full circle.</p><p>Somewhere further down the line, they heard Yubin laugh suddenly. No one had said anything to prompt it, so they all looked to her curiously. </p><p>She had a light smile plastered on her face, somewhat nostalgic.</p><p>“Have any of you even registered that we’re sitting up here on an apartment rooftop, having made it to safety using a detachable metal ladder, with Infected trying to come at us from every angle, and with no supplies? Does this remind any of you of anything?”</p><p>And they all smiled just a little bit too as the realization hit them. Gahyeon laughed. “We have really come full circle, haven’t we? That first night… It feels like so long ago.”</p><p>But the thought felt good. Because if all went well, they would be on their last night.</p><p>Bora pulled Siyeon in, and reached her hand out on the other side for whoever was closest. Handong felt herself being dragged in and chuckled softly. The rest of the girls circled around and joined the group hug.</p><p>Siyeon’s voice rose above the noise. “It sucks that the rest of our lives are going to be changed forever by this. And it really sucks that we’ve been forced to live like this, constantly worrying and fighting and looking over our shoulders…”</p><p>She paused to compose her thoughts, and Handong took that second to jump in.</p><p>“... But if it had to be with anyone, I’m really grateful I got stuck with you losers.”</p><p>They all laughed as Siyeon slapped her on the arm. “Hey! I was not going to say that.”</p><p>Minji just gave her a look, and eventually Siyeon conceded. “Okay, that’s basically what I was going to say. But I would have been nicer about it.”</p><p>The eldest gave Yoohyeon and Gahyeon a squeeze, the two that had ended up next to her in their impromptu group hug circle. “It’s like I said… We’re all with each other to the end of the line.”</p><p>As the words left the leader’s mouth, Bora caught Yoohyeon staring at her and they both gave each other warm smiles. The last time they had said that, it was to prepare for their death. Preparing to be turned as they resigned themselves to their fates inside that mall.</p><p>But this time when the words came out, there wasn’t an air of hopelessness. Or morbidity, sadness, resignation… </p><p>They didn’t sound like last words.</p><p>Instead, they sounded like just the beginning. Within a couple days, the girls would all be warm, safe, and happy inside the gates of Gwangju. The reinforced walls would protect them. No one would have to fight anymore. And if the Infected somehow got through, the girls would no longer be responsible for fighting off the hordes on their own.</p><p>They’d have backup, they’d have military, they’d have other people… </p><p>This was it. What they had been fighting for. An air of restless excitement settled over them as they all came to the same realization.</p><p>The end of the line Minji kept mentioning was finally within reach. It would all be over soon.</p><p>And they couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it... The big realization. The Jiyoo happy ending we've all been waiting for :) Anyways, I wanted to add in one last moment of peace before the final chapter. Can't believe this journey ends tomorrow. Thank you all for sticking with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think we all know exactly where this is going and who is on the chopping block for this last chapter, but here's a friendly warning that there is Major Character Death. Please proceed with caution. Hope you enjoy the finale &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yubin sighed in content as she watched the last of the Infected disappear. Finally, it had become warm enough for the girls to get going. Everyone else except Minji had fallen asleep from exhaustion and Yubin knew they’d have to be woken up soon.</p><p>Minji looked at all of her sleeping members and smiled softly. They all looked so innocent like this… So much younger.</p><p>Her eyes landed on Yoohyeon and immediately, her heart swelled. Here, in this moment, Yoohyeon looked so at peace. No burden on her shoulders, no hardness in her eyes, no need to protect anyone. She was just Yoohyeon. Minji restlessly awaited the day when she could see this version of the younger girl while awake too.</p><p>Apparently she had been staring for a concerningly long time, because she felt a quiet presence sidle up to her and grab her arm. She turned to look and saw Yubin worriedly checking her over.</p><p>“Minji, are you okay? Looks like you got a little lost for a second.”</p><p>“I’m in love with Yoohyeon.”</p><p>And the moment it left her mouth, she immediately clapped a hand over it. She most certainly hadn’t meant to blurt that out. The confession was just boiling inside her and it needed to spill out. </p><p>Yubin gently grabbed the leader’s hand and lowered it. “I know, Minji. I have eyes. You forget I was the one with you in the mall when Gahyeon and Yooh left. You were a total disaster.”</p><p>Minji looked into Yubin’s kind and accepting eyes. When had she grown up? The time since the initial outbreak felt like years, but somehow also felt like it barely even happened. Wasn’t it just yesterday that the girls were freaking out over their very first Minx performance?</p><p>“Yubin, I’m scared. I love her so much… I’ve never loved anyone like this. I just- I’m scared.”</p><p>The younger girl wrapped her up in a soft hug. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re all going to make it to Gwangju, happy and safe. You’re going to tell her how you feel, and it’ll all work out.”</p><p>“You can’t know that for sure.”</p><p>Yubin shook her head. “I do know it for sure. The seven of us… We have made it this far. If I’m being honest, I wasn’t sure if we’d last even a week on our own. But all we have left is one or two more days. Nothing has happened to any of us, and nothing will. You’re our leader, Minji. If you don’t believe that we’ll be fine, then we won’t. So you need to hold out hope. For just a little while longer, okay?”</p><p>The eldest let out a long sigh and slowly nodded her head. Yubin pulled away quietly and went to wake up the others. </p><p>Gahyeon was the first one up and she woke with a smile on her face. It was amazing what a little bit of rest could do. Minji watched as the youngest quickly rolled over and started shaking the life out of Siyeon.</p><p>“Wake up, sleepyhead. It’s time to go!” And before she even got a response, she was on to Handong. Minji laughed lightly. Gahyeon hadn’t exuded this kind of energy in a long time. None of them had.</p><p>She started poking Handong in the stomach. “Up and at ‘em, old lady. Let’s go, let’s go, let's go.”</p><p>Handong groaned and smacked Gahyeon’s arm. She grumbled under her breath, “Call me old lady one more time. I dare you. See what happens.”</p><p>By this time, Yubin had woken Yoohyeon and Bora. They all gathered around and Gahyeon bounced excitedly on her toes. This was more like the Gahyeon they had remembered. The Gahyeon from before. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go! Why are we just standing here like a bunch of grandmas? The faster we leave, the faster we can finally get to safety. It’ll all be over. What are we waiting for?”</p><p>She didn’t even wait for a response before she raced off towards the hatch that was blocking the stairs to remove the materials that had served as a blockade. Since the ladder was now detached, the stairs through the apartment building were their only way down.</p><p>And as much as they wanted to stay there and rest just for one extra minute, the youngest’s excitement was infectious. Blood started pumping through all of them at the thought of safety being within arm’s reach. All of them started brimming with energy, ready to make the last leg of the journey.</p><p>Ready to finally be done. To be able to wait within the tall fortified walls of Gwangju until a cure was developed and the situation was figured out.</p><p>They were ready.</p><p>The girls headed over to help Gahyeon out and even Yoohyeon cracked a smile. The way her eyes curved into tiny crescents… It was a sight for sore eyes. Minji shook with anticipation.</p><p>As they all started heading down the stairs, Bora hung back with Siyeon.</p><p>“How is your leg? Feeling okay?”</p><p>“Still hurts, but better. I think it was just cramping up from disuse. Now that I’ve been up on it a little more and the blood’s really flowing, I feel much stronger.”</p><p>Bora smiled softly and laced their hands together. “About damn time that thing stopped torturing you. If it starts to hurt or walking gets hard, just let me know. I’m always here to help.”</p><p>Siyeon squeezed her hand. “I know. I will. Thanks for… You know… Always looking out for me. Taking care of me. Back in the mall when I had that fever or whatever, all I could think about was you. And when you stayed with me, I felt so much safer. So thank you. I feel like I never say it, but you’ve really saved me. Even when I first got cut back at Happyface, you and Yoohyeon carried me all the way to safety until Handong could fix it. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“I love you, Siyeon. Always have, and always will. And as great as you make me sound, you’ve been my rock through all this too. When we were stuck in that mall… I thought it was over for me. I really thought I was going to be turned. Or killed. And all I could think about was if you were safe. You’ve given me something to fight for.”</p><p>The younger girl leaned into Bora’s side, keeping up good pace, but still lagging behind the rest of the pack to enjoy their moment together. “I love you, too.”</p><p>And so they continued like this for hours until Minji called for them to take a short break. They would have stopped to scavenge for some food somewhere, but everything was abandoned and the stores were empty. It’s not like they had bags to carry extra supplies either. Everything had been left behind.</p><p>Knowing there wouldn’t be much longer, the girls all concluded that they would be able to make it the rest of the way without food. Minji and Handong decided they’d take a couple extra breaks in order to compensate and make sure no one’s energy burnt out. </p><p>As it was, they were sitting on top of a hill. Gahyeon looked out towards the horizon and saw flat empty fields as far as her eyes could go. Bora hadn’t been kidding when she said Gwangju was isolated.</p><p>No one knew how far the fields spanned and they wanted to treasure the rest while they could.</p><p>Handong parted from the group and joined Gahyeon, who was sitting alone. She looked out to the horizon and saw the same barren fields that stretched on for miles. But she also noticed something else.</p><p>She squinted and thought she saw some kind of tall machine. “Gahyeon, do you see that?”</p><p>The youngest tilted her head, frowning in concentration. “Yeah, good eye. What do you think it is?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Do you think maybe it could be some sort of construction site? Like they were working on something to keep the Infected out? It looks like a crane or some kind of construction tech. We must be getting somewhat close.”</p><p>Gahyeon just shrugged. “I guess it’s possible. Once we get past the fields we could probably take another rest there. If that is some kind of construction post to keep Infected out, it must mean it’d be pretty close to Gwangju.”</p><p>At that point, Minji walked over and told the two they were ready to get going again. As Handong and Gahyeon stood, they felt a sudden sharp gust of wind. </p><p>A biting cold settled in.</p><p>And from the looks of it, everyone else felt it too.</p><p>Yubin looked around with panic-stricken eyes. They weren’t far enough from Namwon yet for the Infected to lose their scent. It wasn’t supposed to be this cold at this time of day.</p><p>Siyeon looked over her shoulder and saw the coast was still clear. “I don’t think the Infected have risen yet, but we need to move. Now. It’s only going to get colder.”</p><p>The girls all nodded and set off at a brisk jog. No one wanted to risk anything. They headed down the hill and into the flat fields, feeling incredibly exposed in the open like this. It was two more hours of nonstop movement before Handong called for them to take a break.</p><p>A little bit of exhaustion was starting to set in. They had no cover and no buildings nearby, so the members had really been pushing the pace for fear of being found. But that meant they tired much quicker. Yoohyeon and Bora looked like the only two who could keep running. </p><p>They all sat down on the dirt floor, trying to catch their breath. Handong looked forward and saw the long machine from earlier, much clearer now. It was incredibly tall, reaching for the sky, and indeed confirmed it was a building crane. She didn’t know what would be waiting for them at the construction site, but she hoped it would be some kind of shelter. </p><p>Dong considered that if the site was abandoned, shelter would be unlikely, but she still had to hold on to some small sliver of hope. </p><p>They sat there for a good ten minutes until Bora’s head shot up. </p><p>“Did you hear that?”</p><p>Upon hearing that question, Yoohyeon immediately spun around and checked their flank, but there was nothing. </p><p>“Uh, no?”</p><p>But as the words left her mouth, she saw a head pop up over the hill they had just been resting on hours earlier. It was quite a long way back, but because the land was completely flat, the hill was still visible. Fear began to set in as more and more heads started cresting the hilltop.</p><p>“Shit, shit..” </p><p>All the girls shot up and without needing to be told, they began running. Bora took the lead in the direction of the tall crane in the distance, while Yoohyeon held the rear. With the Infected, stamina was not a problem. And at the speed the creatures were running at, they would easily be able to close the gap.</p><p>Minji screamed for the girls to run faster and they all pushed the pace. In minutes, they finally cleared the fields and much to Handong’s disappointment, the construction site indeed had zero shelter. It was just a couple of lame dirt hills. There was one crane with a ball and chain attached, and another machine that looked like an excavator. And that was it.</p><p>Yubin looked out past the site and pointed towards something in the distance. “Look! Walls!”</p><p>All the girls’ looked at what she was pointing out, and their eyes all widened. Yubin was right. It looked like in the time Gwangju had to prepare, they had completely enclosed the city in tall metal walls. The only entrance seemed to be the front, which had huge steel doors that remained open.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, Bora frowned. “What’s that by the doors? Are those people? What are they doing?”</p><p>And suddenly, the girls heard a loud horn blast. When the shrill sound ended, the people by the doors started slowly pushing them shut. Because they were reinforced and extremely large, it took a team of what looked like twenty men to push them in, and even then, the doors were barely budging.</p><p>Siyeon frowned. “We need to go now. Before they close everything off. Once those things close, there’s no way the city will open up again.”</p><p>Gahyeon glanced behind them and turned a ghostly shade of white. “I think… We have more pressing issues.”</p><p>Quickly closing the remaining distance to the girls was the crazed crowd of Infected that had been chasing them. That had once appeared to be far behind.</p><p>The girls simply had not been fast enough to maintain their lead. </p><p>Yoohyeon immediately started heading for the cockpit of the machine with the ball and chain. “Go! I’ll hold them off. Tell the guards to keep the door open just for a little bit longer so I can make it in. I can outrun the Infected, trust me. I'll just need a couple extra seconds.”</p><p>The girls all nodded and headed off, so Yoohyeon got herself into the driver’s seat of the machine and studied the buttons. She didn’t have much time to figure them out.</p><p>She looked out the window and much to her dismay, Minji still stood there. She hadn’t left with the others.</p><p>“The hell are you doing, Minji? You need to go. Now. It won’t be much longer until the Infected get here.”</p><p>The eldest just shook her head adamantly. </p><p>“No. I’m not leaving you behind to save us. Not this time. I’m staying and I’m helping.”</p><p>Yoohyeon squeezed her temple in frustration. But she knew the leader was stubborn. If this was what she really wanted, the younger girl wouldn’t be able to stop her without wasting precious time.</p><p>She looked out and saw the crowd growing closer and sighed, nodding reluctantly. </p><p>Minji eagerly took off for the other machine. She wasn’t sure what it did or how to operate it, but figured she’d wing it. What could go wrong? The worst thing she could do was mow over a couple Infected, and that seemed like a win to her. </p><p>Yoohyeon started up the engine and pulled a lever. Immediately, the ball and chain started swinging. And the realization dawned on her.</p><p>This was never a construction site; it was a demolition zone. Whatever was here had been taken down to supply materials for the wall.</p><p>Elsewhere, Bora led the other five girls as they ran towards the city, growing increasingly closer to safety. She screamed out to get the attention of the guards who were still working on getting the door shut. </p><p>When they didn’t seem to notice, the others all joined in and together, their screams were heard by the men. They immediately stopped what they were doing. </p><p>The group could see five girls running towards them at breakneck speed. But as they looked into the distance, they could see hundreds, maybe even thousands, of Infected gathering on the horizon. Panic overrode their human decency as they all resumed pushing the doors closed. They were willing to sacrifice the five girls for the sake of the entire remaining Korean population.</p><p>Handong yelled as she ran, pleading for the guards to keep the doors open. They ignored her desperate calls until another woman’s loud voice rang out. </p><p>Even from a half mile away, the girls could hear the commanding tone telling the men to stop.</p><p>Soomin.</p><p>Gahyeon couldn’t help the large smile that lit up her face as she recognized the older woman. And the smile kept growing in size when she realized the men were listening. It seemed Soomin was in charge, or at least had higher authority than them.</p><p>Yubin noticed Siyeon was finally starting to falter. She had miraculously made it through the whole day without feeling much pain in her leg, but now she was beginning to stumble. The younger girl wrapped her arm around Siyeon’s waist and pulled as they all continued their mad sprint towards the doors. </p><p>Bora was the first one through and didn’t even have time to feel relief as she looked up and saw hundreds of military men lining the walls. The people who had worked on building these fortifications left walkways and peepholes for the army to shoot out of. A shock of panic shot through Bora as she remembered that Minji and Yoohyeon were still left behind.</p><p>The other four girls made it through the doorway and paused as they realized the same thing.</p><p>Soomin approached them, skipping right past the greetings and formalities. “You’re missing two. Where are Yoohyeon and Minji?” After a beat, her voice trailed off. “No, don’t tell me they…”</p><p>Handong felt her chest constrict, but shook her head. “They’re not dead or turned. But they stayed behind to buy us more time. Please, you have to keep the doors open. Just for a little bit more. They’ll be here, I know it.”</p><p>The men seemed antsy to close the doors as the crowd began drawing ever closer. There was only a mile or so separating the Infected from the city walls. Soomin bit her lip but nodded. </p><p>“We’ll keep it open. But once they get within half a mile, we need to close the doors. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Back at the demolition site, Yoohyeon maneuvered her machine right into the narrow pathway between two tall dirt mounds. Once she ditched the crane and started running, it would buy them even just a couple more seconds as the Infected would need to move around it. Minji kept her vehicle at an angle and through the front windows, their eyes met.</p><p>With a nod of confidence, Yoohyeon yanked one of the control panel levers all the way back and the chain lurched as the heavy metal ball began swinging faster. It continued to gain momentum and right at the peak of its swing, the Infected arrived.</p><p>Having timed it well, Yoohyeon watched with satisfaction as the large demolition ball slammed into the crowd. Nothing could kill these things except extreme heat or neck punctures, but it certainly came damn near close. </p><p>Many of the creatures were flung backwards as the ball smashed into them, and the crowd was thrown back. The metal ball came back for a repeat swing and managed to displace even more.</p><p>Having hurt enough of them and caused a suitable delay, Yoohyeon left the ball to keep swinging and dismounted the vehicle. </p><p>Disoriented from the crane attack, the Infected that were still standing had been scattered. And the others had been completely floored from the impact. </p><p>Minji drove her machine and slammed the front claw into the remnants of the crowd, sending them flying. The combined attack from the two girls was enough to deal with at least a few hundred.</p><p>The eldest left her vehicle in the middle of the walkway too, in front of Yoohyeon’s, and hoped that would be enough to buy everyone enough time to get inside the walls. She ran towards the taller girl who was still waiting for her, and as soon as their hands linked, they both took off running for the gates.</p><p>But despite their efforts, they weren’t able to secure much of a head start. The Infected were already beginning to reorient themselves, climbing over the top of the two vehicles the girls had left behind. </p><p>Yoohyeon let her lips part into a small smile as she saw the distant forms of the other five make it inside the gate. No matter what happened from this point forward, they had at least done enough to get the others to safety.</p><p>Minji felt herself being dragged along. She was doing her best to keep up, but simply was not as fast as the younger girl. With shorter strides and weaker stamina, she was being pulled more than she was actually running.</p><p>Yoohyeon tried to sprint as fast as she could, but Minji was lagging behind and it was like pulling deadweight. They were running impossibly fast, but she was still being slowed down by having to yank the older girl along. </p><p>That meant their lead was eventually reduced to just about nothing. The groans of the Infected grew louder as the creatures drew in closer, practically on the girls’ heels. Neither dared look back as they kept racing forward. They could hear the screams of the girls, encouraging them to run faster. </p><p>Then Minji heard a gunshot and felt panic as an Infected fell behind her. It was so close that its falling form managed to hit the back of her leg. She screamed and jumped forward. </p><p>Yoohyeon heard the gunshot too and looked up towards the wall to see hundreds of men with rifles aimed at them. She could also see the slim figure of an older woman yelling out orders.</p><p>“Get the doors closed just enough to let the girls in! As soon as they cross the line, slam them shut.” The guards at the bottom nodded and worked to get the doors closed, leaving just enough room for a couple slim bodies to pass through.</p><p>She then turned her attention to the men with guns. “Do not shoot the girls or so help me God, I will kill you. Aim for the necks of the Infected, it’s the only way you’ll stop them.”</p><p>The men nodded and took careful aim as they started laying down cover fire onto the crowd, desperately trying to protect the girls from the Infected that were just inches behind.</p><p>All the shots found their mark because it was impossible to miss when there were so many bodies. But not many found the exact right spot. Compared to the thousands of Infected that were rapidly approaching and just steps behind the girls, the couple hundred they managed to drop were simply not enough.</p><p>Just a quarter mile away from the doors, Yoohyeon upped her speed. She really wasn’t sure how it was even possible to run any faster, but she pushed her body to the limit.</p><p>Minji felt the sudden increase in speed as she got yanked forward, but it simply wasn’t enough. She was just two steps behind Yoohyeon, but those two steps made the difference.</p><p>An Infected managed to catch up and tackled her from behind. Minji immediately let go of Yoohyeon’s hand so the younger girl wouldn’t be taken down with her, then braced herself for the impact of the fall.</p><p>The creature pounced as soon as Minji rolled onto her back, and bared its teeth.</p><p>Knowing it wouldn’t do anything to protect her but still acting on instinct, the eldest raised her arm to defend herself. But as soon as the Infected broke skin, it would be over anyways.</p><p>She closed her eyes and prepared herself. This was it. This was the end.</p><p>The second that Yoohyeon felt Minji pull away, panic flooded through her body and she watched in slow motion as the older girl crashed down to the floor with an Infected. Time froze as they grappled for position, but ultimately, Minji lost.</p><p>Yoohyeon saw her put her arm up in defense, knowing it wouldn’t do anything. And her thoughts returned to Yoonah. The sweet little girl who had been turned on Yoohyeon’s watch. The girl she had failed to protect. And as she looked at the small “Y” engraved into the bracelet on her wrist, something primal stirred inside of her, knowing she couldn’t let that happen again. Not this time.</p><p>Not with Minji. </p><p>So with no time to draw her sword, Yoohyeon surged forward and pushed Minji’s arm aside. </p><p>The older girl braced for an impact that never came. She felt her arm shoved aside and opened her eyes to find the monster’s teeth sunken into Yoohyeon’s arm instead. Immediately, she realized the implications of what had happened and let out a bloodcurdling scream. </p><p>Instinctively, she pushed out from under the Infected, but the damage was already done. She could hear the shocked cries of the five other girls too, as they watched from the entrance. The group wanted to go back out and help, but their bodies refused to move. Not after what they had just seen.</p><p>And as much as Minji knew she needed to turn and run, she couldn’t. Her body stayed frozen on the floor. Completely numb.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked down at her arm, now dripping with blood. Pain shot through her veins, and she knew this was the end. It would only be another thirty seconds before it was all over. And she vowed to make the most of it.</p><p>The younger girl always knew this was how it would be. That no matter what, she would ensure the safety of the other six even if it came at her own expense. </p><p>Towards the end of their journey, she allowed herself to feel increasingly hopeful that all seven of them would make it, but she had always been prepared to make the sacrifice if needed. </p><p>Minji’s eyes watered as Yoohyeon flashed her a sad smile, resigned to her fate. </p><p>Then she watched as the taller girl pulled out her sword with one hand and her knife with the other. </p><p>Yoohyeon turned back to the crowd that was now converging on the two girls and gripped her blades so tight that her knuckles turned white. With her last seconds, she knew what she had to do. She had to buy the older girl enough time to get away.</p><p>As the Infected began to surround them, Yoohyeon threw her already compromised body into the crowd, slashing quickly, but gracefully. Taking down as many as she could.</p><p>She had mastered the two weapons, and it showed, now more than ever. </p><p>“Minji, run!”</p><p>The leader heard the desperate command from Yoohyeon, but couldn’t bring herself to move. Her heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. There was an ache in her chest that wouldn’t stop. </p><p>No. It couldn’t be possible, right? They had made it this far. They had made it this far and been fine. This couldn’t be happening. </p><p>There was no way this was happening right outside of Gwangju. Just steps from safety... Right?</p><p>But denial was pointless now. </p><p>She was reminded of her harsh reality, of just how cruel the world could be, when she heard a pained cry from Yoohyeon. An Infected managed to sink its teeth into her shoulder. And another into her ribs. </p><p>But she didn’t let that stop her. Her blades continued to cut through the group, even as her skin paled and her veins darkened. She would keep going until her very last breath.</p><p>Minji felt two pairs of strong hands wrap around both her arms, and she numbly allowed herself to be dragged backwards towards the doors, not even knowing who was taking her. </p><p>Not caring.</p><p>Her eyes never left Yoohyeon. Not for one second. </p><p>The younger girl managed to distract the Infected long enough for Minji to get to safety. Knowing it was already over for her, Yoohyeon had no qualms spending her last seconds trying to take down as many as she could. Trying to keep them away from Minji.</p><p>As her vision started to blur and darken, she turned to make sure everyone had made it inside. One last time. And as she watched the doors slam shut on Minji’s retreating form, she couldn’t help the soft smile that made its way onto her lips. </p><p>Because she had kept her promise. She had managed to get the others to safety. That’s all that mattered to her. She knew now that she could go in peace, with the comfort that the other six would be okay. They would be happy. Safe.</p><p>Finally, they would be safe. </p><p>And that made it all worth it. </p><p>As she finally succumbed to the pain and darkness, her last thought was of Minji smiling. Eating dinner with her parents and little brother, spending time with the other girls... All of them safe within the city walls...</p><p>It was a peaceful image for her. </p><p>And with it in mind, she closed her eyes.</p><p>The five girls stood paralyzed as they watched Jay and Kwan drag Minji through the doors. They weren’t quite sure when the two boys had appeared, but none of that even mattered. </p><p>Because Yoohyeon was gone. They had been so close, and it all happened so fast. But Yoohyeon was gone. She was really gone.</p><p>She had given her life to ensure everyone else made it inside the city.</p><p>It’s what they were always afraid was going to happen.</p><p>As the reality finally set in, Gahyeon fell to her knees and started sobbing. They were supposed to celebrate when they made it inside the walls. They were supposed to be happy and feel safe. Relieved. Carefree.</p><p>But instead, all she felt was an unbearable pain tearing through her chest. Filling her veins. The last image she had of Yoohyeon was her soft smile as she was converged upon by the crowd of bloodthirsty Infected. Probably in worlds of pain, but just happy that everyone was safe.</p><p>Handong and Siyeon stood stunned, still disbelieving. Unable to process what they had just witnessed. Completely unable to feel. The two were frozen where they stood, now staring at the two metal doors that had officially been sealed. There was no movement.</p><p>Yoohyeon was gone. </p><p>Gone.</p><p>Time stilled as everyone just continued to stare at the steel walls, in complete denial.</p><p>But they were jolted out of their trancelike states as a guttural cry arose from Minji. The same Minji who hadn’t uttered a word or made a sound while being dragged into the city. The same one who had been sitting there numb, not sure how to comprehend what just happened.</p><p>Out of nowhere, she began struggling and thrashing wildly until she finally broke the grip of the two boys and ran for the doors.</p><p>She threw her shoulder against them, trying desperately to get them to open. But if it took twenty men to get it shut, there was no way Minji would be able to do anything.</p><p>She pounded her fists into the metal surface, screaming and crying. And no one had the heart to stop her. They all just watched, in equal amounts of pain, as her knuckles began to bruise. As they began to bleed.</p><p>Minji’s cries were agonized. No one could understand what she was saying, but they all knew she was hurting. </p><p>Bora and Yubin slowly walked towards the eldest, unshed tears in their own eyes, and laid their hands on her shoulders. Upon feeling the contact, Minji immediately broke. She fell into Bora’s arms, crying. </p><p>Yubin’s heart broke at the sight. Not only had she lost Yoohyeon, her best friend in the entire world, but Yubin had also lost a part of Minji too. The eldest would never be the same. </p><p>None of them would.</p><p>Minji continued to cry, as her tears soaked through Bora’s shirt. The two fell together on the floor, not strong enough to stay standing. </p><p>“Please. Please open the doors. I can’t… I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to live without her! Please, Bora. L- Let me leave. Let me go.”</p><p>A sharp pain throbbed in Bora’s chest as she just shook her head. Unable to form words. Unable to comfort Minji through her own blinding pain. All she could do was sit there and hold her. It was all she was capable of.</p><p>Yubin walked over, face now drenched and eyes red. She grabbed hold of Minji’s hand and squeezed. </p><p>“Please, Yubin. Let me out, you’ll all be fine without me. I need to go be with her. I don’t care… I don’t care what happens to me. I just have to be with her.”</p><p>The younger girl just rubbed slow circles into her back in response, and it only made Minji hurt more. </p><p>“I never got to tell her I loved her. And now she’ll never know. She’s gone.”</p><p>Handong and Siyeon managed to get Gahyeon up on her feet and they joined the other three members sitting by the steel doors. The doors that would stay closed. The doors that separated everyone from all the danger. </p><p>From Yoohyeon.</p><p>Together, they all crowded, tears streaming down each of their faces.</p><p>And it hurt so much to lose Yoohyeon. It was a pain that none of them had ever felt before. But it hurt even worse to hear Minji sob over losing the love of her life. The older girl’s sentences were disjointed. Hysterical. Pained.</p><p>Siyeon bowed her head as Gahyeon continued to sob. She and Handong had been trying to hold it together, but they couldn’t anymore. Yoohyeon was dead. The realization that they would never get to see her again hit hard in that moment. </p><p>Handong remembered meeting Yoohyeon for the first time. How jarring and bright the younger girl’s smile had been. She remembered the bright musicality of her laugh, how it carried across the whole room. How her eyes lit up and her gums showed everytime she smiled. Yoohyeon had always been keen to visit China, and Handong remembered promising they would go together one day. The thought of meeting Handong’s family and exploring a new culture left Yooh so excited, but now, Dong’s heart wrenched at the thought. The thought that Yoohyeon would never actually get to do any of those things. Fulfill any of the big dreams she allowed herself to have. </p><p>Siyeon experienced something similar. Her mind started playing their greatest hits. Their best memories. She thought of the nerves as she and Yoohyeon stood, hands intertwined, awaiting their very first performance six years ago. She relived the feeling of fierce and glowing pride as she heard Yoohyeon’s name called at her high school graduation ceremony. She remembered hours together in the practice rooms, vocal classes, the studio… Ten years of memories, all that was left now. What pained her most was that even in that very moment, she could barely remember the sound of Yoohyeon’s laugh.</p><p>Already, small parts of Yoohyeon were starting to slip away. </p><p>Yubin tried to comfort Gahyeon and stay strong for the others, but it hurt her just as badly as it did everyone else. Yoohyeon had been her very first friend in the company, and a steady presence. They bonded over the stupidest things, playing video games late into the night, grateful that there was at least one other member who was the same age. Yoohyeon would often crawl into her bed for no apparent reason, and they’d just cuddle together until they fell asleep in each other’s warmth. The two were absolute polar opposites, but that's what made them work. Yubin couldn’t have asked for a better best friend. A better sister to grow up alongside. </p><p>Gahyeon’s shoulders shook as she continued to stare numbly at the steel doors, knowing a twisted and sick version of Yoohyeon was on the other side. She didn’t even want to think about that. The image of the once loving and warm girl being turned into a bloodthirsty killer monster... The same monsters they had spent the better part of a year trying to escape from. Trying to kill. It hurt to know that Yoohyeon was out there, but just not the version the girls wanted. Or loved. She had never lost any family, barring the current situation, and Gahyeon was left to wonder if this was what that kind of loss felt like. Because Yoohyeon was family.</p><p>Bora had difficulty coming to terms with it. Trying to process the situation. Something in her mind just wasn’t allowing her to register what had actually happened. Had the world really been that cruel to allow them both to fight their way out of the mall, only to take Yoohyeon away when they were just inches away from safety? Had she really just seen Yoohyeon for the last time? </p><p>She was brought out of her thoughts by Minji’s unsteady voice. Maybe that’s what hurt most of all. That in losing Yoohyeon, a piece of Minji had died too. Hearing all the pain and regret in their leader’s voice absolutely broke her. In the decade they had spent by each other’s side, Bora had never seen her this torn up. And in all honesty, Bora had never been this torn up herself.</p><p>“I was in love with her. I was in love with her and she never knew. I never told her. I should have- I should have said something. Why didn’t I tell her? She just- She gave her life for me. She’s dead and now she’ll… She’ll never know. She really died for me. She did that for me, and I couldn’t even tell her how much she meant to me.” Minji's hysterical rambling spilled out as she continued to cry.</p><p>And all Bora could do was hug her and gently stroke her hair, as the others all huddled around. Her voice shook as she softly whispered. </p><p>“Yoohyeon knew. She always knew.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End. </p><p>The girls made it to safety, but unfortunately, not all of them... I hope you all enjoyed the story, it was my first time trying this kind of fic and I had a great time writing it. It’s been a real emotional rollercoaster, though, that’s for sure. I did say the ending wouldn’t be happy :( Please let me know your thoughts! I’m not quite sure what I want to write next, so prompts or suggestions would be appreciated as well. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and leave such positive feedback and comments. I really appreciate every single one of you. I just wanted to take a second to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for coming along on this ride with me. And a special thanks to those of you who left comments on every chapter, telling me your thoughts and emotions. It really made the process so much more enjoyable for me to be able to interact with everyone. </p><p>Well, that's all from me... Until next time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>